Cicatrices
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: Luego de la muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella llega a casa del dr Cullen en donde tendrá que convivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada.
1. Chapter 1

Ella estaba recostada sobre el parqué con la espalda contra el muro y las piernas estiradas, su rostro pálido, la mirada perdida y su melena desgreñada. Su delicada mano reposaba con desdén sobre el suelo a la par que sostenía una navaja que era lo único que parecía brillar en aquella habitación. Llevaba puesto un sweater de color azul que contrastaba totalmente con el rojo del cual estaban teñidas sus manos, las paredes y el piso. Su pecho, ligeramente sudoroso, palpitaba a un ritmo que parecía extinguirse de a poco.

Sobre el suelo cristales rotos, esparcidos por todas partes, fotografías familiares y dos cuerpos sin vida.

Los paramédicos junto a mi padre, no tardaron demasiado en llevar a la muchacha que aún respiraba, a urgencias, mientras yo volvía a casa para darme un baño y así, intentar borrar aquella imagen de mi mente. Parecía nunca acostumbrarme a ver ese tipo de cosas, por eso no me era de agrado hacer de chofer de mi padre.

Tenía que relajarme ya que dentro de poco tenía que pasar por Emmet a su entrenamiento de baloncesto, para luego juntarnos con unas chicas de la porra.

Sacudí mi cabeza reiteradas veces bajo el chorro de agua para borrar la angustia de aquel cuadro en mi mente y volví a enfocarme en mi ligue del día. Rosalie, la capitana del equipo de porristas, después de casi dos semanas de llamados y apodos tontos, por fin me daba luces de pasar a siguiente fase.

_Revolcón y adiós._

No me era muy difícil obtener lo que quería, siempre lo hacía, con dinero, facha y un buen auto, lo conseguías todo.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla atada a mi cintura y el agua goteando de mi cabello hasta mi espalda.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó mi hermana Alice abriendo la puerta de mi habitación de par en par sin tocar – Papá al teléfono, atiende rápido.

- ¿Podría siquiera ponerme mis boxers?- pregunté inútilmente al viento.

Bajé las escaleras y cogí el auricular.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Olvidé mi identificación en tu auto y necesito que me la traigas – dijo al otro lado del teléfono – Te espero en el hospital.

- No puedo…- como era de esperar, había colgado.

- ¡Es que no me dejaran terminar alguna puta frase! – exclamé dándome un golpe en la frente con mi mano de manera teatral.

-¡Edward Cullen!– me riñó mi madre con el ceño fruncido – ¿Que maneras son esas?

- Lo siento mamá – me encogí de hombros, caminé en su dirección para besar su mejilla y luego corrí de vuelta a mi dormitorio para vestirme.

Cogí mi celular y marqué el número de Emmet de camino al hospital para avisarle que le tocaba adelantarse ya que como era de costumbre, mi padre me tenía como burro de mandados.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? Te estoy esperando – gritó al otro lado provocando que el audífono vibrara en mi oído.

- ¡Mierda Emmet! – me quejé quitando rápidamente el audífono de mi oreja y colocando mi móvil en altavoz.- Ni que fuera tu novio para que me grites así.

- Hay mi vida lo siento – se burló imitando la nasal voz de Jessica – Es que como no me la quieres meter últimamente, estoy algo tensa.

Sentí las carcajadas de los chicos detrás y no pude evitar reír.

- Vale putaza que ya te tocará – contesté siguiéndole el juego – Ahora fuera de bromas, tendrás que adelantarte y yo los alcanzo luego.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tengo que llevarle unas cosas a mi padre, no te preocupes que llegaré apenas me desocupe – le expliqué.

- Vale, no te tardes demasiado o no podré contener a ese par de hambrientas de sexo.

- No seas idiota ¿crees que te dejaré dos semanas de esfuerzo?

- Yo solo te pongo en aviso – rió – Soy demasiado irresistible.

- Si sobre todo para las feas – repliqué.

- Edward borracho no vale – se defendió.

- Como sea, nos vemos allá.

Marqué la tecla roja para cortar la llamada y de paso, apagar mi teléfono. No tenía intenciones de atender llamadas idiotas de muchachas con poca dignidad y recriminaciones de haberlas usado. Después de todo, ellas disfrutaban bastante, así que estábamos a mano.

Entré al hospital saludado como siempre por las enfermeras previamente atendidas y las que estaban en lista de espera.

- ¡Hola Edward!- exclamó una que llevaba un lindo delantal de color rosado, dándome un agarrón en el trasero.

Fruncí el ceño y seguí, tenía un culo hecho a mano, pero eso no compensaba su falta de dignidad.

- ¡Al fin! – suspiró mi padre desde mi espalda.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude, así que más vale que me lo agradezcas – dije entregándole su identificación.- Ahora me tengo que ir, Emmet me está esperando.

- Tonterías, con su mano le basta como compañía – bufó pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro - Ven acompáñame.

Literalmente me arrastró hasta una de las piezas del hospital.

- Será mejor que te pongas esto – ordenó pasándome una de sus batas blancas con su apellido bordado de azul. No podía comprender la fijación que tenía mi padre con mostrarme su trabajo.

Afuera, en el pasillo, se encontraba un comisario de policía, haciéndole guardia y nos tocó enseñar nuestras identificaciones para entrar.

Lo seguí por la habitación en donde se encontraba una muchacha con vendajes en uno de sus brazos y en el otro una intravenosa.

Mi padre se colocó en el lado izquierdo de la camilla que ocupaba la chica y tomó su brazo para quitar las gasas que cubrían su herida. Hizo un gesto con su dedo para que me aproximara a mirar y yo con tal de apresurar mi salida de ahí, obedecí y me acerqué.

- ¿Te fijas en el trabajo de joyería que hice? – presumió pasando su dedo sobre las puntadas que cerraron su muñeca. – Por suerte el corte no alcanzó los tendones – prosiguió - Dentro de un mes probablemente ya no haya ni cicatriz.

- Me parece perfecto – bufé sin darle importancia - Ahora si se ahorca en una semana esperemos que puedas quitar la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Como siempre mis palabras salían de mi boca sin pensarlo, alcé la mirada a la chica que me veía fijo sin hacer gesto alguno.

- Lo…siento – musité avergonzado.

Ni pestañeó. Sus ojos seguían clavados en mí, pero no miraban nada.

- No te preocupes – habló una de las enfermeras que se encontraba con nosotros – Está en shock, así que no se da cuenta de nada.

La chica la vio de reojo y luego volvió a posicionar sus ojos en mí.

- Creo que no estoy muy seguro de eso – le susurré a mi padre.

Él cubrió nuevamente su herida y se acercó a ella apoyando sus manos en la baranda de la camilla.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó con ese tono cariñoso típico de él - ¿Te sientes bien?

Lo miró fugazmente y luego cerró los ojos sin abrir la boca.

La enfermera que estaba frente a mí, hizo círculos en el aire al lado de su cien y moduló lentamente un _loca_. Mi padre frente a su falta de respeto se enfureció y la echó cortésmente de la habitación, si había algo que le molestaba eran las conductas idiotas como esas.

- Hijo, quédate con ella un minuto, cualquier cosa, solo presionas el botón de alarma - dijo mientras le indicaba a su enfermera que lo esperara – Tengo que recordarle cierta clase de ética a esta señorita.

- Pero…

No alcancé a protestar, cuando cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Resoplé y metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mi celular. Lo encendí y apreté la tecla verde dos veces para llamar a Emmet.

- ¡Te lo digo hermano, si no te apuras pierdes! – vociferó entre el sonido de la música de fondo.

- Estoy atascado en el hospital, a mi padre le dio por enseñarme sus nuevas técnicas reconstructivas y ahora me dejó con una de sus pacientes.

- ¿Está buena por lo menos? – preguntó al otro lado.

- Qué se yo, está dormida.

- Yo qué tú y aprovecho de verle las tetas – dijo riendo.- Digo por el consuelo.

- Serás idiota Emmet.

Bajé el celular y lo apagué. No quería oír estupideces de nadie y ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

Tomé la ficha con sus datos para hacer algo y comencé a leerla.

Su nombre era Isabella Marie Swan y tenía diecisiete años. ¿Qué impulsaba a una chica tan joven como ella a cortarse las venas?

No quise seguir leyendo y dejé su ficha sobre la mesita. Me senté a ver por la ventana, cuando sentí que me observaba. Me giré y ahí estaban, un par de ojazos de color marrón como el chocolate, vacíos, mirando en mi dirección.

- Tienes una vista fenomenal desde aquí – comenté nervioso.

Al parecer era el día de hablar solo, ya que se quedó viéndome sin decir nada.

- Estoy pensando en llevarla conmigo – se oía la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la puerta.

Liberé mis ojos de los de ella y los llevé en dirección a la voz de mi padre. Vi como el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente y tras ella aparecía él, junto a otro doctor.

- ¿Pero por qué harías una cosa así? – preguntaba el otro doctor a mi padre.

- No sé, pero siento pena por ella – le contestaba él.

Creí sospechar hacía donde iba su conversación, así nos habíamos vuelto sus hijos Alice y yo, sintió algo por nosotros luego de un accidente en el que nuestros padres murieron y luego se hizo cargo de nuestras vidas junto a Esme, su esposa y mi madre, quien no podía tener hijos. La gran diferencia era que Alice tenía solo meses y yo poco más de un año, no éramos un par de adolescentes locos al borde del suicidio.

- Papá, tengo que irme – le urgí enarcando una ceja he intentando sonar lo más educado posible.

- Está bien hijo, dame un segundo – pidió elevando su dedo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- De segundo, en segundo ya llevo el día – me quejé.


	2. Palabras al aire

Luego de otra hora formada a base de la suma de segundos, fui por fin escoltado a la salida por mi padre quien me veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunté al ver como abría la boca y dejaba la palabra escrita en su lengua, una y otra vez.

-¿Crees que a tu madre le moleste mucho tener una nueva hija?

-¿Crees que a tus hijos les moleste mucho tener una nueva hermana? – repetí su pregunta, pero desde mi posición.- Que por cierto, valga la pena recordar y siendo algo no menos importante…esta medio loca.

- ¡Edward! – me riñó tirándome una oreja como lo hacía desde que era niño. – La chica no esta loca.

- Claro, es de lo más normal andar cortándose las venas por ahí – solté sin pensar – A menos que quieras vivir en una casa donde los cubiertos tengan que ser de plástico…no le veo mucho éxito a que viva con nosotros. Imagínalo, tendríamos que cortar la carne con una cuchara.

- No seas idiota Edward por favor.

- Pediste mi opinión – le recordé encogiéndome de hombros.

- No te equivoques – me corrigió abriendo la puerta de salida del hospital - Mi pregunta fue clara ¿crees que a tu madre le moleste otra hija? En ningún momento te pedí tu opinión.

- Sabes que se cree Blanca nieves, lo único que quiere es tener siete enanos para atender y bueno, con el duendecillo de mi hermana y su novio ya tiene dos, pero como yo soy el príncipe azul, no le sirvo…

-¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estas hablando?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo su mejor cara de acertijo.

- Nada – resoplé – Esa era una manera de decirte que obviamente no le molestaría.

- Creo que el sarcasmo y tu no se están llevando muy bien este último tiempo – negó con su cabeza y palmoteó mi espalda.

- Será por que paso más tiempo en este hospital con pacientes deschavetados que con mis amigos – bufé sacando mi móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Emmet otra vez.

- ¿A quien vas a llamar? – preguntó mirando como se encendía la pantalla de mi móvil que indicaba que tenía treinta y cuatro llamadas perdidas.

- A Emmet- contesté distraído, revisando mi lista de mensajes recibidos.

- Que bien, aprovechas de cancelar y le llevas estas cosas a tu madre – antes de poder hacer nada para escabullirme de mi otra tarea del día, tomó mi mano y puso en ella una nota con la lista de víveres – Me las pidió a mi, pero quiero quedarme con Bella. No sé, talvez decida decir algo y quiero estar en ese momento.

Enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Con Bella?- remarqué su diminutivo - ¿Desde cuando ese tipo de confianzas con tus pacientes? ¿Acaso la conoces?

- No, pero ya la conoceremos.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Sus padres donde están? No deberías andar pensando en adoptar pacientes así como así ¿Sabes siquiera si tiene parientes?

- ¿En qué mundo vives? – sacudió su cabeza con indulgencia y puso los ojos en blanco.

- En el mismo que tú – repliqué picado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este día? – preguntó mirando al cielo.

- Mira, desearía poder responderte que estuve con una diosa de cabellos rubios, pero para mi mala suerte, he pasado todo el día contigo. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque esta es la chica que encontramos por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?

Pestañeé repetidas veces esforzándome por mantener alejada esa imagen de mi mente y no recordarlo, pero ahí venía nuevamente el cuarto ensangrentado a mi cabeza y la chica tirada en el piso con el sweater azul. No se parecía en nada a la que me había mirado sobre la camilla hace un rato, pero bueno, no era que la hubiese visto con mucho detalle por la mañana.

- ¿Y tu quieres llevarte a esa chica a nuestra casa? – enarqué una ceja, mi padre era de lo más extraño.

Se limitó a asentir.

- No logro entender por qué no estudiaste psiquiatría – musité negando con mi cabeza de camino al auto.

- ¡Porque si lo hubiese echo los querría más a ellos que a ustedes!- contestó a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver como me veía con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, desde ahora tendrás a una hija loca psicópata, acechándote para que la quieras mucho- dije sonriendo con ironía.

- ¡No olvides comprar nada de lo que tu madre anotó en esa lista! – gritó desde la puerta de entrada del hospital, ignorando mi comentario, mientras yo abría la puerta de mi auto.

- Y tu no olvides…- miré en su dirección y ya no estaba, como se estaba haciendo costumbre en mi vida, solo eran palabras al viento.

Aceleré el auto y encendí la radio a todo volumen para concentrarme en otra cosa y poder quitar de mi cabeza ese par de ojos marrón que me miraban y provocaban un escalofrío de temor en mi espina dorsal. Cogí mi teléfono por enésima vez y volví a marcar a Emmet.

- Lo siento casanovas, pero está vez la presa se la comió el osito – gritó del otro lado.

Lo único que me faltaba para concluir el día, un trabajo de dos semanas regalado al idiota de mi mejor amigo.

………………………….

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó mi madre impaciente, desde el pórtico – Te das cuenta la hora que es y tengo muchas cosas por hacer aún.

- Madre, no pongas a juego mi autocontrol y el amor que siento por ti – bufé sacando las bolsas del auto.- Además – agregué haciendo fuerza y cerrando la puerta trasera con mi codo - ¿A quien se le ocurre preparar comida a estas horas?

- A la esposa de un doctor – contestó abriéndome el paso para entrar a la casa – Ya sabes como es tu padre cuando le toca turno de día, llega ladrando de hambre.

- Quizás es la fatiga entonces la que lo incita a hacer idioteces – murmuré dejando las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Sentí un golpe de puño sobre mi cabeza.

- No seas irrespetuoso – me retó enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho – A menos claro, que desees empezar a caminar y te lleves a Emmet montado a tu espalda para todos lados.

- ¿Pero sabes siquiera lo último que se le ocurrió?

- Por supuesto – contestó sonriendo -. Me llamó apenas saliste del hospital y me pidió que prepara algo especial esta noche por que nos daría la noticia oficial.

- Si, que oficialmente se le zafaron los tornillos – repliqué.

No era nada fácil molestar a mi madre, pero yo sacaba lo peor de ella. Estiró su mano derecha y colocó la otra sobre su cintura, ya tenía claro lo que venía ahora.

- Las llaves – exigió marcando el tiempo con su pie.

- Pero mamá…- rezongué colocando mi mejor cara de lastima.

- ¡Dije las llaves!

- Está bien – puse los ojos en blanco y saqué un manojo de llaves que tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, se las pase, luego le di un beso y salí corriendo de ahí - ¡Nos vemos luego!

- ¡Edward Cullen las llaves del auto!- gruñó desde la cocina.

Seguí corriendo hasta el estacionamiento y me metí en mi auto. Ella se asomó por la ventana con la cara roja debido a la rabia y el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No especificaste cuales querías!- grité luego de bajar el vidrio para sacar la cabeza y lanzarle un beso.

Aceleré para salir antes de ver como le reventaba la vena de la frente.

Encendí la radio y manejé en dirección a ninguna parte, estaba demasiado picado como para ver a Rosalie con Emmet y muy asustado para volver a casa a ver la furia de mi madre.

Di unas cuantas vueltas antes de detenerme frente a un bar, en donde dejé el auto estacionado y busqué la barra para pedir una cerveza.

El olor a humo y a alcohol se mezclaba con perfumes baratos y trapos sucios con los que limpiaban las mesas, definitivamente no era uno de los lugares que acostumbraba visitar, pero era lo que tenía a mano.

- ¿Tienes fuego?- preguntó una chica que sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano derecha.

Recostó la espalda sobre la barra del bar, sacudiendo su cabellera mojada hacía atrás y enseñándome su escote.

- En mis ojos – contesté tomando un sorbo de mi botella y fijando mi vista al frente, ignorándola.

No era que estuviera mal, al contrario, seguramente había pagado una buena cantidad para tener ese par de preciosidades apuntando alto, pero a mi no me gustaban las chicas regaladas…o no tan regaladas.

- No puedo ni imaginar que debes tener allí abajo, si ya en tus ojos llevas el fuego – se insinuó acercándose mas a mí.

Saqué mi billetera del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, cogí el primer billete que encontré en ella y lo dejé sobre el bar, me levanté y me volteé hacía ella.

- Si no puedes ni imaginarlo, mucho menos podrás probarlo – le guiñé un ojo y antes que pudiera responderme algo, me di la vuelta y me perdí entre la gente. Por fin había dejado a alguien con la palabra en la boca.


	3. Heridas

**Los personajes no son mios, obviamente...pero la historia si. Prohibido copiarla!**

_Y bueno, actualizare a medida que vea mas reviews, ya que quiero saber si les gusta para continuarla._

_Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo.  
_

* * *

**HERIDAS ABIERTAS**

- ¡¡Edward levántate!! – gritaba Alice una y otra vez dando saltos por mi habitación.

- Será mejor que dejes de tironear que estoy sin ropa interior – balbuceé para que me dejara tranquilo – A menos que quieras conocer las nalgas tonificadas de tu hermano.

Me giré para darle la espalda y apreté fuerte con mi mano la sabana para cubrir mi cara y así impedir que los rayos de sol llegaran a mis ojos.

- ¡¡Que no seas flojo!! – gruñía con dificultad forcejeando la tela que cubría mi cabeza.

- Déjame tranquilo – ordené apretando mis ojos cuando consiguió arrancar toda mi ropa de cama.

- ¡Vamos que papá nos espera!

Me senté sobre mi cama y con los ojos aún cerrados, cogí mi almohada y se la lancé dándole en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Mamá!! – chilló corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Tres…dos… - comencé la cuenta regresiva en mi mente, cuando oí la melodiosa voz de mi madre proveniente de la cocina.

- ¡¡Edward Cullen levántate ahora mismo si no quieres quedarte sin mesada!!

- Ya no saben que más quitarme – pensé mientras refregaba mis ojos para despabilarme.- Mañana seguramente gritara… ¡¡Edward Cullen levántate ahora mismo si no quieres que te castremos!!

Arrastré mi humanidad al baño y me di una ducha fría y rápida para quitarme la pereza y recomponerme de la mala noche que había tenido, ya habían pasado cinco días desde que mi mejor amigo se había vuelto un arrastrado por Rosalie y me tocaba andar cazando gatitas solo, definitivamente no era lo mismo…no podía presumirlas con nadie y eso hacía que perdiera la gracia.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé para encontrarme con mis chicas favoritas…mi madre y mi hermana.

- ¿Piensas ir en esas fachas a buscar a nuestra nueva hermana?- preguntó Alice horrorizada viéndome de pies a cabeza.

La ignoré y miré a mamá.

- ¿Es necesario que la lleve conmigo? – rezongué.

Ya bastante malo era tener que aceptar el nuevo capricho de mi padre con esa niña como para tener que ir escuchando las idioteces de Alice, quien como todos en el resto de mi familia, estaba emocionada hasta la medula por la nueva adquisición.

- Se les hace tarde – sonrió paciente mi madre, tomando mi camiseta por los hombros para arreglarla – Será mejor que no hagas esperar a tu padre. Además – agregó – no sé si sea bueno que Bella tenga que esperar en el hospital.

- Claro, puede impacientarse y asesinarlos a todos – solté sin pensar.

En el mismo instante que pronuncié aquellas palabras supe que debía habérmelas guardado con llave. Sentí a mis espaldas un estrepitoso sonido, seguido de un gruñido.

- ¡Edward! – bramó mi padre, quien estaba acompañado de la nueva Cullen.

En el suelo un par de maletas, que fueron las que ocasionaron el ruido y la cara agachas de una chica, cubierta por una cortina de pelo hasta la cintura, vaqueros gastados y la chaqueta de mi padre sobre su espalda. Parecía una burbuja de jabón, como si la brisa mas ligera bastara para romperla.

- Muérdete la lengua y envenénate – masculló Alice entre dientes pasando por mi lado y caminando en dirección a mi padre.

- Pensé que nos esperarían allá – dijo Alice, recogiendo las maletas del suelo.

Mi padre no dijo nada, parecía ser que la rabia lo había petrificado. Por un instante llegué a pensar que le había ocasionado un infarto fulminante y por eso no podía hablar, hasta que lo oí bufar, lo que me permitió volver a respirar.

- Alice, deja esas maletas ahí – ordenó mi madre forzando una sonrisa - Deja que tu hermano las lleve arriba.

Noté enseguida la nota de furia contenida debajo de su tono cariñoso, con el que disimulaba enfrente de los demás. Me acerqué a donde estaban ellos y levanté las maletas, me di media vuelta y caminé en dirección al dormitorio que mi madre había arreglado para Bella. No era muy difícil el camino, subía las escaleras, caminaba en dirección a mi dormitorio y me detenía en la puerta que quedaba justo al frente.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con que lo que antes había sido mi sala de juegos, con tiro al dardo incluido, ahora estaba convertido en una casa de muñecas, los muros pintados de color rosa con junquillos blancos, un tocador con su taburete y la cama pegada a la pared. La ventana se encontraba abierta al igual que las cortinas del mismo tono rosa que el cubrecama, solo un delgado visillo impedía que el viento llenará de hielo la habitación…era como entrar al mundo de Barbie. Definitivamente ahí estaba la mano de Alice.

Dejé las maletas al lado de la cama y caminé hacía la ventana para cerrarla. En el techo se escuchaba el leve golpeteo de algunas gotas y no quería que luego me culparan de arruinarle la pintura a propósito.

Me debatí internamente por algunos minutos sobre que sería lo correcto, si bajar y pedirle disculpas por ser un idiota nuevamente, o encerrarme en mi dormitorio hasta que se olvidaran de mi última metida de patas.

- ¡Baja de inmediato! – gritó mi madre desde el primer piso.

Bueno, eso descartaba mi segunda opción.

Descendí a saltos los escalones y encontré a mis padres al pie de estas que me veían enfadados. Tomé las llaves del auto y se las lancé a mi padre, quien las atajó sin problemas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó observándolas.

- Les ahorro tiempo – contesté mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Oh no jovencito – negó mi padre sacudiendo su cabeza – Esta no te saldrá tan fácil.

- ¿Te parece fácil ir a pie a todos lados?– bufé – Si fuera por eso yo no sería tu chofer.

Ambos me quedaron viendo por un rato, hasta que por fin mi padre tomó mi mano y me devolvió el manojo de llaves

- Bueno entonces, ¿qué?- inquirí frunciendo el ceño - ¿Sin mesada? ¿Sin permiso para salir? ¿De aquí al celibato?

- No, desde ahora te encargaras de Bella, la conocerás hasta que te tragues todas tus palabras.

- O en su efecto, hasta que me tragué una daga en el pecho. Lo que ocurra primero.

- ¡¡Edward!!- gritaron todos al unísono y otro sonido a mis espaldas.

No sé porque, pero ahí estaba otra vez parada detrás de mi, se repetía la escena con mi padre, solo que esta vez estaba acompañada de Alice y lo que había caído no eran un par de maleta sino un vaso con jugo de frambuesa, que dejó todo el piso blanco salpicado del liquido rojo y cristales rotos esparcidos por todos lados.

Isabella por primera reaccionó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó a Alice para abrazarla. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no emitía sonido alguno.

- ¡Qué linda!– exclamó Alice – No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, es solo un vaso, no te preocupes. Tenemos muchos.

- Alice ella no está así por haber roto un vaso – murmuré acercándome a ellas.

* * *

_**Ya saben a darle a ese botonito de aqui abajo para continuar.**_

_**Mientras mas reviews vea, menos me tardare en actualizar.**_


	4. ¿Qué tanto ves?

**_Perdon por no haber subido capitulo, es que había estado algo ocupada. _**

**_Prometo actualizar dentro de estos dias..._**

_**Saludos!**  
_

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que ves?**

Tenía claro lo que sus ojos habían visto, era como si en su retina se dibujara con claridad la misma imagen que yo aún intentaba borra de mi mente. ¿Pero en qué momento me había convertido en un idiota?

Aparté a mi hermana y traté de tomar a Bella, pero se aferró a Alice como un gato asustado.

- Vamos, que no pasa nada – susurré tomando una de sus manos para quitarla del cuello de mi hermana - ¿Qué tanto pesaras? ¿Treinta kilos?

Alzó el rostro y lo que antes fue una mirada vacía, ahora reflejaba todo el miedo que flameaba en su interior.

- ¿Vamos?– repetí torciendo mi sonrisa para mostrarme más amable.- Te enseñaré tu habitación.

Pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro y la atraje hacía mi, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y siguió torpemente el ritmo de mis pasos. Subimos despacio las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo en donde se levantó al fin y se separó de mí. Inhaló hondo y se quedó inmóvil por un segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Nuevamente tomó aire y su rostro comenzó a palidecer.

Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse blancos y su cuerpo cayó de espaldas, tan rápido que no pude hacer nada para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¡Papá!– grité arrodillado a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza.

- Ahora seguramente me culparan por esto también – pensé mientras sentía los pasos de mi padre acercarse por los escalones.

- Yo no hice nada – exclamé al verlo arrodillarse a nuestro lado, antes que me culpará de querer hacerle algo.

- Ya lo sé Edward – suspiró tomando su muñeca para revisar su presión -Relájate.

- ¿Relájate?– bufé - Como si fuera tan fácil. No le hice nada y se desplomó así como así.

- Es normal en su estado – dijo colocándose de pie – Tómala y llévala a su habitación.

- ¿En su estado? – repetí frunciendo el ceño, ya parecía tarado, cada cosa que mi padre decía yo la repetía - ¿Qué estado? ¿Está embarazada?

Tomé a Bella en brazos y como lo supuse antes, no pesaba mucho, a pesar de llevar ropa gruesa, podía sentir su espina dorsal en mi mano.

- No seas ridículo hijo, Bella sigue en shock. ¿Como estarías tú, si vieras como yo asesino a tu madre y luego me suicido?

Di un tropiezo al procesar lo que acababa de oír.

- ¡Cuidado Edward por dios! – gritó mi padre al ver como perdía el equilibrio con la chica en brazos.

- Podrías haber esperado a que la hubiese dejado en el suelo antes de mandarme tamaño notición – me quejé recuperando el balance.

- Te espero abajo – me avisó descendiendo la escalera.

Empujé la puerta de su dormitorio con mi espalda y la recosté sobre la cama. Era extraño como se contrastaba lo lúgubre de su esencia con lo colorido que era todo ahí. Su rostro pálido y aquel tono cárdeno pintado en sus ojeras.

Busqué el edredón que estaba doblado sobre el taburete y la cubrí para darle un poco de calor, luego bajé a la cocina para reunirme con mi padre y que terminara de contarme la historia de Bella.

- ¡Bueno, ahora si!– exclamé al ver a Alice sentada al lado de mi padre – Cuéntame la historia… ¿como es eso que Juanito mató a Pepito? ¿O Pepito mato a Bella?, como es…no entendí muy bien.

- ¡Ay yo no quiero escucharlo otra vez!- se quejó Alice, colocando ambas manos en sus oídos - ¡Me da mucha pena!

Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina sin decir más. Aproveché para tomar el café que había dejado sobre la mesa y comencé a darle sorbos.

- No sé que quieres que te diga.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?– fruncí el ceño – Quiero saber la historia de Bella. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Cómo que su padre mató a su madre? Eso… ¿Te parece poco? Porque tengo un montón más de preguntas.

Tomó aire, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó.

- Aquel día en que me llevaste a la urgencia en casa del jefe de policía y encontramos a Bella tendida en el piso con…

Me tapé los ojos con una mano.

- Si lo recuerdo, no es necesario que me lo detalles – lo interrumpí cuando aquella imagen volvía a mi cabeza.

- Bueno, los cuerpos que estaban ahí eran los de sus padres, según la investigación, Reneé su madre, era infiel y Charlie la descubrió. En pocas palabras el sacó su arma de servicio y le dio un disparo en la cabeza, luego esperó un rato, llamó a los oficiales y se suicidó antes que llegaran a su casa.

Fruncí el ceño y tragué saliva sonoramente. El café no ayudaba demasiado a la resequedad que se estaba produciendo en mi boca, por lo qué me puse de pie y busqué agua.

¿Es qué en mi casa todos tomaban las cosas tan a la ligera?

-¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo? – refunfuñé luego de dejar el vaso vacío sobre el fregadero.

- Edward – comenzó a sermonear mi padre - el día tiene veinticuatro horas, de las cuales seis estas en clases o por lo menos eso se supone, diez estás fuera de casa y las ocho que quedan las usas para dormir o para empotrarte con alguna chica en la casita de atrás.

- No me des clases de matemáticas, por favor – dije colocando mis ojos en blanco, cuando llegó a mi cerebro lo que acababan de decirme - ¿La casita de atrás?– fruncí el ceño - ¿Lo sabían?

- Hijo – dijo mi madre colocando su mano sobre mi hombro - ¿Realmente pensaste que te creeríamos que llevabas el sofá cama para contemplar las estrellas de noche?

- Yo no dudo que haya visto estrellas – rió mi padre empuñando su mano para que se la chocará.

- ¡Carlisle! – lo riñó mi madre.

- Cariño – susurró mi padre atajándola por la cintura - Lo digo por qué seguramente sacó mi gusto y ya ves a quien tengo a mi lado.

- Bueno, bueno…ya me valen sus cariños empalagosos, ahora podrías explicarme ¿en que lugar de la investigación entra Bella?

- No lo sé muy bien – contestó mi padre, quien tenía a mi madre rodeada por la cintura – Bella no quiere hablar y necesitan que testifique, ya que en torno a ella solo giran hipótesis, creen que se cortó el brazo como amenaza a su padre para detener lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero la verdad es que no hay nada claro aún.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Estas diciéndome que no están seguros si en realidad ella tiene que ver con la muerte de sus padres? – susurré acercándome a mis padres por sobre el mesón de la cocina.

- No – negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, esas que me entregaba antes de mandarme - Lo que te estoy diciendo es que vayas a ver si ya despertó.

- Hazlo tú que eres el doctor – contesté molesto.

- Lo haces tu que eres mi hijo – rebatió - ¡Y rapidito!

- ¿Así mismo mangoneas a tus enfermeras? – refunfuñé, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No, ellas por lo menos tienen un titulo.

- Claro, seguramente la minifalda no ayuda – bufé.

La risa de mi padre se oyó en toda la casa.

Resoplé y saqué la lengua como todo un niño, me acerqué a mi madre y le besé la mejilla.

- No logro entender a fin de que una mujer como tu, se quedó con un hombre como él.- susurré sonriéndole.

- Ve a ver a Bella – dijo mi madre negando con su cabeza – No sea que a tu padre le de por ponerte faldita.

- ¡Ja! ¡Que buena idea!– vociferó agarrando la cara de mi madre entre sus manos y besándola.- ¡Ya escuchaste a tu madre, o me obedeces o te pones la ropa de Alice!

- Madre, si no vuelves a verme, quiero que sepas que todas mis pertenencias te las heredo a ti.

Salí de la cocina antes de que se les pasara por la cabeza maquillarme. ¿Es que tenía que ser yo el único maduro en esta familia?

Subí los peldaños a saltos y crucé el vestíbulo a modo de trote, sin detenerme hasta llegar a la puerta de enfrente a mi dormitorio…la de Bella.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada con los hombros hacía adelante, sobre el taburete al lado de la ventana. Su cabello suelto caía como cascadas sobre su espalda hasta sus caderas y solo se veía un perfil de su cara, mientras el otro se reflejaba en la ventana.

La sensación de soledad te envolvía de solo mirarla, las lagrimas contenidas en su mirada y la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Era como ver un fresco de algún pintor deprimido, el dolor plasmado en una imagen de falsa paz.

Me sentí patético… ¿en qué momento había pensado que ella podía dañar a alguien?

Golpeé la puerta a pesar que se encontraba abierta. Dio un pequeño salto tras oír el sonido y siguió viendo hacía fuera.

- ¿Permiso? – pedí entrando en su habitación. Tomé el edredón que estaba sobre la cama y se lo coloqué en la espalda. – No creo que sea buena idea que agarres un resfriado.

No se movió ni un centímetro y mucho menos abrió la boca. Eché un vistazo furtivo a la habitación y me di cuenta que al lado del tocador se encontraban dos maletas. Me acerqué a ellas y las tomé para ponerlas sobre la cama.

- Si vas a quedarte aquí, creo que es una buena idea que desempaques – le propuse para ver si de esa forma por lo menos me miraba.

Como era de esperar siguió con sus ojos volando por el bosque.

Resoplé de mala gana y me acerqué a la ventana para ver que le divertía tanto.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?– pregunté acercándome a ella, pero como era de esperar, no había nada.- ¿Te gustan los árboles? ¿El césped? ¿El color verde?


	5. Tarado

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero mas vale tarde que nunca..._

_Bueno no es muy largo este capitulo, pero se los compensare pronto, lo prometo._

_Espero que les guste y espero recibir mas reviews, vamos, que no cuesta nada dale al botoncito verde de alla abajo._

_Saludos!_

* * *

_  
_

_- Si vas a quedarte aquí, creo que es una buena idea que desempaques – le propuse para ver si de esa forma por lo menos me miraba._

_Como era de esperar siguió con sus ojos volando por el bosque._

_Resoplé de mala gana y me acerqué a la ventana para ver que le divertía tanto._

_- ¿Qué tanto ves?– pregunté acercándome a ella, pero como era de esperar, no había nada.- ¿Te gustan los árboles? ¿El césped? ¿El color verde?_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me incorporé nuevamente. Caminé lentamente, dando vueltas por la habitación sin decir nada. Marcando mis pasos con sus suspiros.

- ¿Oíste que quieren ponerme un vestido?– pregunté mirando al techo - aunque no lo creas tengo que liar con eso todos los días…Edward levántate… ayuda a tu hermana…- me dejé caer sobre su cama y dejé que mi verborrea mental fluyera sin tapujos - Haz tus quehaceres… ¿Por qué no haz llegado aún?... Bajaste tus calificaciones…y todo aquello acompañado de un ¡Si no lo haces te quedas son coche! … ¡Sin dinero!...y ahora es ¡si no lo haces te volvemos maricón! Es algo totalmente frustrante…

Podría haber seguido durante horas, pero en ese momento vibró mi teléfono y me senté para sacarlo y contestar sin ver quien llamaba.

- Diga…

- ¡¿Edward que pasa contigo?! ¡Te he llamado por lo menos veinte veces!…- aparté el auricular de mi oído y esperé un rato hasta que se detuvo el zumbido de la voz de Jessica.

- ¡Edward!- grité tapando el micrófono del celular y colocando una voz de mujer que no pareció más que la de un travestí - Jess…lo siento, creo que Alice me llama, luego te devolveré el llamado.

- ¿Crees que soy una idiota? – preguntó ofendida desde el otro lado.

¿Qué responderle a eso?, por supuesto que lo pensaba.

- No…es solo que tengo que irme…

Ya comenzaba a hablar de manera incoherente al ver que no tenía escapatoria, era claro que de alguna manera idiota me tocaría quedar con ella, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Donde se metía mi hermana cuando la necesitaba?

- Edward…- escuché una voz que no conocía, bastante seca y melancólica.

Entrecerré los ojos y alcé la mirada en busca de su procedencia y ahí estaba ella, de pie al lado de la ventana, con su cabeza levemente inclinada hacía el lado derecho y viéndome con esos ojos tristes que por algún motivo me fascinaban.

- ¡¿Con quien estas?!- exigió saber Jessica - ¡Esa no es la voz de tu hermana!

Cerré el teléfono sin darme cuenta y lo dejé caer sobre la cama.

Caminé despacio hacía donde se encontraba ella y por alguna extraña razón, mis labios se alzaron convirtiéndose en una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un bobo? – gritó Alice desde el umbral de la puerta provocando que Bella se girará y adoptara nuevamente la misma posición de antes, con su vista pegada en la ventana.

Me di un golpe en la frente con mi mano y respiré hondo para contenerme ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar en un mal momento? Era la primera vez que la oía y definitivamente no quería que fuera la última.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó caminando hacía la ventana, se paró a su lado y trató de ver lo mismo que yo, hacía solo un momento – Tienes muy linda vista desde aquí. Antiguamente esta habitación la usaba Edward y bueno, no podrías imaginar todas las cosas que tuvimos que sacar de este lugar, ni cuanto nos costó quitar las manchas de…

- ¡Alice! – gruñí al ver hacía donde se dirigía su monologo.

- ¿Qué?– frunció el ceño – si no fueses tan despreocupado con quien te metes, yo no tendría que…

- Y si tú no fueses tan fisgona…- la interrumpí.

- ¿Fisgona?– repitió ofendida – Edward Cullen, no puedo creer que me digas eso…a mi, a tu hermana que tanto te ayuda y te apoya, yo no soy una cotilla, es solo que trató de ayudarte…

Tenía que pensar algo rápido si no quería tener que hacer alguna idiotez para complacer luego a mi hermana, no había nadie como ella para hacerme sentir culpable de algo, aun cuando no hubiese hecho nada.

- ¿Sabias que Jasper llamó? – pregunté para escabullirme.

- ¿Jasper?- abrió los ojos como plato - ¿Cuándo? ¿Preguntó por mí?

- Si, hoy y si – contesté en orden.

- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño.

- Acabo de responder tus preguntas.

- Y yo acabo de no entenderlas – replicó - así que expláyate un poco más.

- Si la mono neurona que tienes no te funciona, no es mi culpa.

Alice abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos, no dijo nada, definitivamente la indignación no le permitía hilar las letras. Eso me iba a costar por lo menos una salida con mi hermana.

Luego de un rato al fin respiró y sonrió.

- Edward, querido hermano mío, está de mas decirte que tendrás que compensarme por este mal rato – dijo sin perder su imagen serena.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo hiciera?

- Bien, supongo que Jessica ya sabe que te acostaste con Lauren – comentó – Y sino, no creo que le haga mucha gracia saberlo.

- Alice, por favor, son dos chicas, ¿crees que me importa que lo sepan?

- Veo que estamos muy machitos hoy día – enarcó una ceja - pero ¿qué pasaría si Mike se enterara que te acostaste con Jessica?

- No me importa – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia – Mike es mi lame suelas, así que seguramente hasta se sienta orgulloso de estar con una de las mujeres con las que he estado.

- En ese caso, ya que como tú dices eres prácticamente un dios para tus amigos ¿qué pensarían todos si supieran que a Rosalie te la levantó Emmet? Sobre todo pensando en que no llegaste ni a segunda base.

Entrecerré los ojos y terminé dándome por vencido. Después de todo, eso me costaría una reputación que si bien no me había costado demasiado conseguir, me había ayudado a abrir bastantes puertas, bueno puertas, ventanas y una que otras piernas.

- Cuando te lo propones eres diabólica – me rendí - ¿Qué quieres que hagas?

- Quiero que me lleves al centro comercial.

- ¡Oh no!– me opuse de inmediato – Prefiero que caigan sobre mi las mil penas del infierno que ir de compras contigo, no lo soporto.

- Bella – dijo mirando a la chica que seguía con la vista en la ventana - ¿vamos?

- Alice, te dije que no iría contigo- le recordé.

Caminó hacía mi puerta y salió corriendo por el vestíbulo, sin prestarle importancia a mi completa negación.

- ¡Voy por mi chaqueta! – gritó a medida que se alejaba.

Bufé y sacudí mi cabeza, la cual comenzaba a sentir un poco pesada.

- Esto es insólito – murmuré – Nadie me hace caso.

Me volteé y volví a ver a Bella volando por algún lugar de su mente. No había olvidado su voz y quería volver a oírla, después de todo, eso podía ayudarme a quitar el mal rato que acababa de pasar con Alice.

Me acerqué a la ventana y me arrodillé a su lado, cogí una de sus manos, la cual estaba helada debido a tenerla durante tanto rato quieta y sus ojos descendieron para encontrarse con los míos.

- ¿Puedes decir mi nombre otra vez?– pregunté esperanzado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa - Apuesto a que si.

Solo me miró y mordió despacio su labio inferior.

- Vamos – la insté – Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, yo te he dicho muchas cosas y solo te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a decir mi nombre, no tengas miedo.

Quería saber que le había pasado y tendría que ir de a poco, pero el que digiera mi nombre era un gran paso para mí, por algún motivo ella me veía, más allá que mi familia, me prestaba atención y eso llamaba completamente a la mía.

- Bella, por favor – susurré – Tu puedes hacerlo, yo sé que quieres…vamos dilo, no te pido nada más.

Podía ver la duda en sus ojos y sabía que estaba a un paso de decirlo nuevamente.

- Vamos dilo… _E…d…w…a…r...d_… – dije mi nombre lentamente para que ella pudiera repetirlo.

-_ T…a…r…a…d…o_ – exclamó Alice, usando la misma velocidad en la que había dicho mi nombre para burlarse de mí.


	6. Conversaciones

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

* * *

**Conversaciones**

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguramente mi cara se había vuelto roja por la vergüenza al ser descubierto y aunque sea algo extraño me sentí ridículo.

- ¿Qué haces, eh? – preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas recostada sobre el marco de la puerta.

Me acerqué a ella y le tomé las puntas de sus orejas para jalárselas hacía arriba.

- ¡Pero si no es Campanilla!- grité para burlarme de ella.

- ¡Edward idiota como sigas haciéndome eso te voy a golpear tanto que no te la acabas! – chilló aleteando con sus brazos.

- ¡No me amenaces con golpearme que no soy un perro! – exclamé sonriendo.

- Claro que lo eres porque te rodeas de perras – replicó.

- ¡Campanilla! ¡Ese no es un lenguaje adecuado para los niños!

- Deja de llamarme así, gran idiota – se quejó claramente fastidiada.- ¡Que ya no soy una niña!

Me asomé hacía el vestíbulo y vi que mis padres venían subiendo por la escalera y aproveché la magnifica oportunidad que me ofrecía el destino para librarme de la salida con Alice.

- ¿La escuchaste papá?– inquirí con tranquilidad.- Dice que ya no es una niña, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- ¡Alice! ¿Cómo es eso que dice tu hermano? – preguntó mi padre.

- No me digas nada – repuso ella – A Edward le haces fiesta por que trae a cuanta cosa se mueve y yo que tengo novio desde más de un año tengo que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago. Eres muy machista.

- ¿Cómo que eres? ¿Desde cuando me tutea la señorita?

- ¡Uh!- intenté avivar la discusión.

- Edward no te metas – ordenó mi madre.- Y amor, por favor, ¿desde cuando estas tan puritano? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tú y yo nos conocimos?

Mi padre dio un respingo y se volteó hacía mi madre que lo veía con notoria picardía.

- Creo que necesito que alguien me refresque la memoria – susurró acercándose a la mejilla de su amada esposa.

Éramos tan parecidos, todo se nos olvidaba con un buen par de tetas. Bueno, las de mi madre eran, ¡puaj!, no podía pensar en algo así de asqueroso.

- Es un poco difícil recordártelo en este lugar y frente a los niños – le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió coquetamente.

- ¡Chicos, nos vemos luego!– exclamó mi padre apresurado, cogiendo por la cintura a su mujer y devolviéndose hacía la escalera.- No, luego no, nos vemos mañana – se corrigió - ¡Edward cuida la casa! ¡Ah! ¡Y a Bella! No la dejes sola.

- ¿Y que pasa con Alice? – pregunté al viento alzando mi rostro.

- Será mejor que mantengas la lengua dentro de tu boca si quieres conservar tus dientes – me amenazó mi dulce hermana menor.

- ¿Oyeron eso? ¿Lo que acaba de decir? – comencé a preguntar, cuando sentí un golpe en el vientre que hizo que me temblaran las rodillas.

- ¡Te lo advertí!– sentenció para salir caminando con la cabeza altiva por el vestíbulo - ¡Si querías librarte de mi, bastaba con que me digieras que no querías ir!

- Si como no – murmuré apenas sin aire - ¿Dé donde sacas tanta fuerza enana? – me quejé recostándome sobre la cama, olvidando por completo que esa no era mi habitación.

Oí como el automóvil de mi padre aceleraba y seguido el portazo de Alice al salir de casa, seguramente aprovecharía para ir a divertirse.

En verdad mi hermana tenía años de practica conmigo, siempre que la molestaba salía perdiendo, eso era un punto a favor después de todo no tenía que preocuparme por que trataran de pasarse de listos con ella, ya que había aprendido de mi que los hombres solo queremos una cosa, bueno todos menos Jasper que de no ser por ella, seguramente estaría dentro de un monasterio.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó de pronto Bella desde la ventana.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me levanté de golpe.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, siempre estoy bien, si ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿No me veo bien?

- Pareces… algo… nervioso – comentó dubitativa frunciendo el ceño.

Se veía muy pálida, albina como el jaspe y por la delgadez de su rostro sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo que seguramente eran.

- No, es solo qué es raro oírte – dije luego de pestañear para desaturdirme.

- ¿Te molesta? – pregunto casi pidiendo disculpas por decir palabras.

- Por supuesto que no – negué con la cabeza y me despeiné el pelo con una mano. - ¿Cómo? Digo, este, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como estas tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Llamó a mi papá?

Frunció aún más el ceño y agachó la vista hasta llevarla al piso.

- No quiero molestar – susurró enlazando sus manos con fuerza.

- No, no estas molestando – me apresuré a contestarle - ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ¿O comer? Lo siento, mi padre no me dijo nada, ¿puedes comer?

- Creo que si, pero no.

- ¿Pero no qué?

- No quiero nada, gracias. ¿Sabes hasta cuando estaré aquí? ¿Sabes… algo de mis padres?

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta quemando hasta mi lengua, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?

- Hasta donde recuerdas.

- Lo recuerdo todo – se limitó a contestar, sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en su voz.

- ¿Entonces que quieres saber? – inquirí confundido.

- No sé, estoy un poco confundida. ¿Tienes un cigarro?

- Déjame ir a ver.

Salí de su habitación para cruzar a la mía y busqué sobre mi velador la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado la noche anterior. Llamó mi atención que a pesar de parecer una persona tan frágil y vulnerable, su voz estaba tan vacía como sus ojos, no mostraba tristeza, ni dolor, nada.

Era increíblemente hermosa y seguramente de haberla conocido en otra situación no habría dudado en intentar ligar con ella, pero extrañamente no quería eso de ella, me bastaba con mirarla.

¿Me pregunto si me estaré volviendo maricón? Primero la chica en el bar y ahora esta mariconada de solo mirar a una chica.

Busqué mi celular y marqué el número de Tanya, después de todo esta noche me quedaría solo en casa, mis padres estaba claro que no regresarían hasta mañana y a Alice la conocía lo suficiente para saber que aprovecharía para sentirse libre, ya que como bien dicen, cuando el gato sale…los ratones hacen fiesta. Podría aprovechar.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó luego del segundo pitido. – Pero que sorpresa tan agradable.

- ¿Qué haces hoy por la noche?

- Noche de chicas, cariño ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme?

- ¿Noche de chicas?– repetí – La verdad es que creo que tu y tus chicas tienen algo que ofrecerme a mi.

- Edward no seas ridículo, sabes que no estoy dispuesta a compartirte en la cama, por lo menos no cuando esté yo en ella – se corrigió.

Ambos nos satisfacíamos mutuamente y a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba el compromiso, era absurdo pensar en estar con la misma persona siempre.

- Te espero a las diez en mi casa.

- Está bien, pero no sé si pueda quedarme.

- No te preocupes, sabes que detesto dormir acompañado.

Soltó una carcajada para luego despedirse de mí y lanzarme un beso.

Corté la llamada y saqué un cigarrillo para llevárselo a Bella. No me gustaba que las mujeres fumaran, es más detestaba el olor a tabaco en ellas, pero después de todo ella era un caso totalmente aparte.

Volví al dormitorio de Bella y ella se encontraba examinando el parche de su muñeca izquierda.

- No creo que sea bueno que fumes – comenté cuando alzó la vista al oírme entrar en su cuarto.- No es bueno para la cicatrización.

- ¿Acaso importa?- bufó - Si no me morí después de esto – enfatizó enseñándome su herida – Mucho menos me moriré por algo de humo.

Me acerqué a ella y le entregué el cigarrillo y seguido el encendedor. Me quedó mirando por un segundo y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, para volver a sacárselo enseguida.

- Te importaría encenderlo – dijo bruscamente devolviéndome el encendedor – Soy zurda y aún no puedo mover muy bien mis dedos – explicó ligeramente frustrada.

- Fue un corte muy profundo el que te hiciste – comenté mientras le ofrecía fuego para su cigarrillo.

Aspiró lenta y profundamente y luego lo bajó con sus largos y delgados dedos.

- No lo suficiente – replicó molesta soltando una larga bocanada de humo.

* * *

_Disculpen por tardar tanto, es que estaba un poco desmotivada por la falta de reviews y esperaba que subieran un poco mas dada la cantidad de lectoras, pero en fin...decidi continuar ya que quienes se toman la molestía de apretar aquel botoncito se merecen seguir leyendo, asi que como he tardado tanto, mañana subire el siguiente capitulo para compensar._

_Pronto subire una nueva historia, cuando lo haga les aviso por si les interesa leerla...  
_

_Saludos!_


	7. Pesadillas

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

* * *

**PESADILLAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podía oír los murmullos detrás del gran telón escarlata, el nerviosismo tras bambalinas y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Como cada año, el teatro estaba repleto y al fin me habían dado el papel principal en la obra. Me aseguré por novena vez que las cintas de mis zapatillas siguieran bien atadas y esperé mi turno para salir a escena.

- ¿Haz visto a mis padres? – preguntó una voz infantil.

Bajé el rostro y me encontré a una niña que no sobrepasaba los siete años de edad, jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, llevaba su cabello tomado en una coleta y su mirada marrón era triste.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a alzar la vista para concentrarme.

- Por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrarlos? – susurró con su voz ahogada.

- Ahora no puedo – contesté sin ánimo de sonar tan fría como lo había hecho, sin mirarla, era mi turno de brillar y di un paso para salir a escena.

Entonces la niña me agarró de la mano y comenzó a llorar.

- Ayúdame a encontrarlos – exigió.

- ¿No puedes pedirle a otra persona que te ayude?

- ¡Tu los perdiste, por eso tienes que encontrarlos!- gritó transformando su mirada triste en una llena de odio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estabas hija? – preguntó la voz de René.

Me giré enseguida y la vi. Vestida con un traje de dos piezas color púrpura y tacones altos. Sonreí.

- Estoy aquí mamá – contestó la niña, soltando mi brazo y dando saltos hacía mi madre. Le tomó la mano y ambas me dieron la espalda comenzando a caminar en la dirección opuesta a donde yo me encontraba.

- Espera... mamá… ¿Dónde vas?– inquirí frunciendo el ceño mientras las veía adentrarse felices en el gran escenario del teatro – Estoy aquí… mamá…no te vayas.

La pequeña se giró y me sonrió socarronamente sin soltar la mano de mi madre.

- Está es mi mamá – articuló como un susurró en mi oído.

- ¿Y mis padres donde están? – grité sintiendo como se abría un agujero en mi pecho.

- No quisiste ayudarme a encontrar a los míos, entonces ahora busca tu sola a los tuyos.

Siguieron caminando, pero no podía seguirlas. Daba pasos sin destino, hasta que avance por bambalinas y subí a las tablas. La gran multitud se había esfumado y los colores que adornaban todo se habían vuelto grises y oscuros. La calidez del principio era hielo que me congelaba hasta los huesos y estaba sola. De pronto se encendió una luz y apareció otra vez la niña de ojos cafés, me quedó viendo y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté preocupada.

- ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué les hiciste esto?

- Yo…yo no hice nada – contesté dubitativa - ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Nos mataste Bells – murmuró mi padre colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Me giré hacía él y abrí los ojos como platos, consternada. Comencé a negar con fuerza para convencerme a mi misma que no pasaba nada, pero la angustia comenzaba a envolverme.

- Claro que lo hiciste – susurró René a mi otro lado – Mira a tu padre, está muerto.

Di vuelta la cara y lo vi, tendido en el piso con un agujero en su cien.

- ¡¡No!!- grité llena de pavor.- ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No quería! ¡No es mi culpa!

* * *

.

Tanya era sin duda la mejor en la cama….bueno en la cama, en el piso, en el sofá, el lugar era lo de menos y aunque mi parte varonil necesitaba unos cuantos mimos, no me apetecía estar con ella. Estaba cansado y dejar a Bella durmiendo en su dormitorio me había dejado una sensación de calma extraña.

Me senté en el gran sofá de la sala y encendí el equipo de música. Relajé mis hombros y suspiré unas cuantas veces, prendí un cigarrillo y monté los pies sobre la mesita de centro. Quería relajarme y pensar en lo que se suponía que sería una buena noche para hacerme el ánimo de darme una ducha y recibir como corresponde a mi cita.

Pegué la vista en el cielo blanco de la habitación y sonreí al pensar en que tenía una chica guapa durmiendo al frente de mi dormitorio y que estábamos solos. Era ridículo solo pensar en que no haría nada con ella, pero la fragilidad que desprendía era tan abrumadora que se me imaginaba que de tocarla, podría deshacerse en mis manos, resultaba incluso un poco irónico.

Solté el humo del cigarro con lentitud y cerré de a poco mis ojos cuando la oí. Fue un grito tan desgarrador, tan cargado de angustia y desesperación que dejé caer el cilindro sin fijarme si quemaba o no los sillones preferidos de Esme, me incorporé de un salto y subí corriendo las escaleras dando saltos entre escalones para llegar más rápido a su habitación.

- ¿Bella qué te pasa? – pregunté preocupado entrando a su habitación luego de encontrarla echa un ovillo.

Se apretaba a si misma tan fuerte que llegué a pensar que se estrangularía.

- Oye, ya paso – musité tomándola por los hombros y zamarreándola un poco para que reaccionara, pero solo conseguí alterarla más y comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza para zafarse de mis manos, tan fuerte que tuve que luchar por controlar mi propio pánico, no sabía que tenía que hacer y para colmo estaba solo.

- ¡¡Yo no lo hice!!- gritó histérica - ¡No es mi culpa!

- Claro que no es tu culpa – dije rodeándola con mis brazos y apretándola contra mi pecho – Todo está bien Bella, relájate. Solo ha sido un mal sueño.

- No soporto esto – lloró derrumbándose contra mi.

- Tranquila – susurré una y otra vez casi como un mantra, mientras la mecía y le acariciaba el pelo para consolarla hasta que dejó de llorar.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el vibrar de mi celular nos interrumpió.

- Lo…yo…lo siento – susurró intentando apartarse de mi.

- No te preocupes – dije bajando mi rostro para poder verla.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Me miró a través de unas largas pestañas negras que no había tenido oportunidad de ver tan detalladamente como hasta ahora y frunció un poco su ceño.

Se veía tan frágil y delicada que sentí la obligación de reconfortarla, necesitaba que confiara en mí, que supiera que no estaba sola, me tenía a mí y a mi familia.

Me acomodé un poco para sacar mi celular y lo apagué para que no me molestaran más, ya no existía Tanya, Ross o Emmet, solo aquella niña que necesitaba a alguien apoyándola y no hundiéndola más.

- No tienes que cambiar tus planes por una loca psicópata – murmuró levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y tomar lugar en el pequeño taburete.

- Mira…sobre eso…- hablé avergonzado recordando las cosas que había dicho antes de ella – Quería pedirte perdón…a veces soy un poco idiota, pero supongo que te acostumbraras.

Bajé mi vista y sacudí mi pelo con una mano, seguramente me había sonrojado y no sabía que más podría decirle.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que paso? – preguntó de pronto atrayendo mi total atención.

Alcé la vista y la vi, apoyada contra el muro y mirándome fijamente.

- Bella, no es necesario que lo hagas. Yo no te he pedido saberlo.

- No soy una buena persona – dijo tan convencida que por un segundo sentí miedo, su mirada era tan fría y vacía que un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda – Además – añadió dándose la vuelta y clavando su vista en la ventana – Quiero contártelo.

Fruncí el ceño un poco confundido, pero al final termine por aceptar.

- En ese caso te escucho.

* * *

_Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo, desde aqui en adelante intentare actualizar todos los días, aunque no prometo nada, por lo menos de momento puedo hacerlo, así que mañana vuelvo a actualizar._

_Les dejo saludos y gracias por sus reviews, más tarde intentare responderlos todos :)_

_Chau!_


	8. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

* * *

**Confesiones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me sentía mal entre sus brazos, me daban una tranquilidad que no merecía.

- No tienes que cambiar tus planes por una loca psicópata – murmuré incorporándome y marchándome hacía la ventana.

- Mira…sobre eso…- balbuceó sonrojándose – Quería pedirte perdón…a veces soy un poco idiota, pero supongo que te acostumbraras.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse nervioso. Él era un chico bastante guapo, muy por sobre el nivel, pero yo no merecía que se compadecieran de mi, para buenos samaritanos ya había tenido a mis padres y ahora estaban dos metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?- pregunté.

- Bella, no es necesario que lo hagas. Yo no te he pedido saberlo – contestó muy seguro, como si temiera lastimarme al revelar lo que había ocurrido.

- No soy una buena persona – sentencié – Además – añadí girándome hacía la ventana – Quiero contártelo.

- En ese caso, te escucho.

Tomé aire y comencé a contar el día más triste de mi vida, el día que la felicidad decidió alejarse de mi vida y castigarme de la manera más cruel posible…sentenciarme a una vida de culpa y soledad.

- Aquel día iba de camino al estudio de ballet cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba mis zapatillas. Di la vuelta y volví a casa…

_- ¡Mamá!- grité por tercera vez luego de tocar la bocina para no tener que entrar a la casa.- ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?- murmuré para mi misma mientras descendía del auto para entrar a mi casa._

Respiré fuerte y me concentré en no perder ningún detalle de lo ocurrido.

_- ¡¿Qué haces?!- grité al encontrar a mi madre besando a Phil, uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre._

_- ¡No es lo que parece! – habló nerviosa, limpiando bruscamente sus labios con su mano provocando que su lápiz labial rojo se corriera por su mejilla. Se abrió paso a través del traidor para llegar a mi lado. _

_Apreté mis ojos para que las lágrimas corrieran cuesta abajo por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se tensó. Un escalofrío de asco y decepción atravesó mi medula espinal y fue cuando la sentí, me abrazó con fuerza ante lo cual lo único que pude hacer fue rechazarla._

_-¡No me toques!- le ordené zafándome de su abrazo. _

Como desearía recibir ese abrazo ahora…devolver el tiempo y pararlo justo aquel momento, rodear mis brazos a su cintura y cobijarme en su pecho, darle tiempo a que me explicara como sucedió todo y no haber actuado de aquella manera tan impulsiva ¿pero qué se suponía que hiciera si veía como traicionaban a mi padre?

_- ¡Me dan asco!- escupí frunciendo el ceño – No puedo creer que le hagas esto a mi papá…y con su mejor amigo…_

_- ¿Hacerme qué?- preguntó la voz preocupada de mi padre desde mi espalda._

_Me giré y lo vi, con una de sus manos afirmaba las ventanas nuevas que traía desde la tienda y apoyaba sobre el suelo. Su ceño fruncido a la espera de una revelación que no sabía si sería capaz de darle y la confusión plasmada en su rostro._

_- N-a –d – a – tartamudeó mi madre nerviosa. _

_- René ¿qué pasa?- inquirió mi padre alzando una de sus gruesas cejas._

_Mi madre sacudió su cabeza para negar nuevamente y el dolor en mi pecho se clavó como un puñal, no soportaba las mentiras, pero no sabía si yo misma podía destruir de esa manera tan cruel el corazón de mi padre._

_- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – pregunté apuntando las ventanas._

_- Era una sorpresa para ti – susurró con tristeza – pero creo que la sorpresa me la he llevado yo._

Que tonta había llegado a ser en aquel momento. Era tan fácil como sonreírle para borrar las arrugas de su frente, aquellas que se formaban cuando algo lo molestaba o se preocupaba, aquellas arrugas que se acrecentarían con el paso de un tiempo que ya no pasaría para él.

_- ¡Isabella vete a tu cuarto! – ordenó mi padre._

_Debería haber desobedecido, pero su gesto fue tan claro y seguro que no dude ni un segundo en hacer lo que me ordenaba. _

_Subí las escaleras desconcertada por lo que estaba ocurriendo e intenté reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos nuevamente, cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me apoyé contra ella dejándome caer al piso. Tenía miedo, por dios si que temía._

Ese recuerdo me hacía mal o bien, mi cabeza no estaba en posición de darle sentido a aquel antónimo. En realidad mi vida completa carecía de sentido.

_- ¿Qué crees que sucedería si Isabella se enterara que no es mi hija? – gritó mi padre desde la sala y mi estomago se revolvió._

_Me levanté y corrí a la sala para comprobar si lo que mis oídos acababan de oír era cierto._

_- ¿Que quieren decir con eso?- pregunté apoyada en la baranda antes de descender el último escalón._

_Mi madre tenía las manos sobre su rostro y su llanto más que lastima me daba una sensación de rabia. _

_- ¡Te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto! – gruñó mi padre con sus manos apretadas los costados._

_- ¡No! ¡Quiero que me digan de quien se supone que soy hija! – exigí saber caminando en dirección a ellos._

_- ¡Bella basta! ¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!- dijo mi madre alzando la vista y suplicando que le obedeciera. Pero no podía quedarme así, necesitaba respuestas y las iba a obtener a como diera lugar._

_Tomé las ventanas que estaban apoyadas contra un muro y las estrellé en el piso haciendo que los trozos de vidrios saltaran por todos lados._

_- ¡Mierda Bella! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó mi padre._

_- Díganme que está pasando – reclamé fuera de mí._

_- ¡Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo!- ordenó mi padre._

_Corrí hacía el baño a mojarme la cara y beber un poco de agua, cuando vi la navaja de afeitar de Charlie sobre el lavamanos, la cogí sin pensar y volví a donde ellos seguían discutiendo._

_- ¿Están seguros que no me van a decir nada? – pregunté al tiempo que levantaba la navaja y les enseñaba mi muñeca. _

_Quizás fue la determinación más fuerte que el miedo, la que me había echo tomar aquella decisión tan estúpida de chantajearlos con mi vida, pero nunca los había visto discutir y la verdad que comenzaba a mostrarse frente a mis ojos, destruía completamente todo en lo que había basado mi vida. Esto era como una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar._

_- Isabella deja eso ahora mismo – dijo mi padre con ansiedad en su voz._

_- ¡No! Ya les dije ¡quiero respuestas ahora!_

_- A ese juego podemos jugar ambas – masculló mi madre, aprovechando mi minuto de distracción para acercarse a Charlie y quitarle su arma de servicio. La apuntó directamente a su cabeza para amenazarme de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo yo. Esto se me estaba comenzando a salir de las manos, pero estaba como poseída y no podía detenerme. Además conociendo a Charlie siempre que volvía a casa la llevaba descargada y ella también lo sabía._

_- Esto no tiene seguro – murmuré entre dientes. Me sentía herida por todos estos años de engaño y quería hacerle un poco de daño._

_- Esto tampoco – replicó, al momento que el clic de la pistola me anunciaba que estaba lista para ser utilizada. _

_- René deja eso – habló mi padre viéndola desconcertado – ¡Ambas, dejen eso ahora mismo!_

_No sé en que momento mi orgullo venció a la razón y acerqué el filo a mi muñeca sin quitar los ojos de los de mi madre, era casi una competencia de quien resistía más._

_- ¡Que lo dejes te digo!- dijo acercándose a mi madre en un movimiento que no alcancé a procesar._

_Forcejearon durante unos segundos cuando sentí un sonido atronador proveniente del arma de mi padre que me dejo un pitido en los oídos y todo comenzó a volverse borroso ante mí. _

_Mi corazón se detuvo…_

_- ¿Qué hice?– gritó Charlie alcanzando el cuerpo de mi madre antes que se desplomara sobre el suelo – ¡René! ¡Contéstame mujer!_

_Mis ojos se abrieron junto al hoyo en el estomago, la frente de René sangraba y sus ojos se volvieron blancos de inmediato, ni una posibilidad de pedir perdón o decir te amo nos dio, solo cayó su cuerpo sin vida y su espíritu voló al cielo donde pertenecía._

_Mi padre ni siquiera recordó que yo estaba a su lado, tomó el pequeño aparato criminal, que en algún momento había servido para proteger a tantas familias y ahora ante mis ojos destruía la mía, la llevó a su cien y cogió su diminuto celular. Marcó un número para dar aviso de lo ocurrido y antes de cortar llamada jaló el gatillo poniendo fin a la tortura de vivir sin su media mitad. _

_Sentí un peso en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que era por los gritos ahogados que salían de mi garganta. Clamaba al cielo por el par de ángeles que acababan de ascender dejando al demonio culpable de su muerte consumiéndose en la miseria de una existencia solo llenada por la culpa._

_Una muerte fácil, no me la merezco, demasiado cobarde de mi parte morir sin saber que lo estoy haciendo. Cogí la navaja y la enterré lentamente para sentir como abría la piel, lo más hondo que pude. Grité, no por dolor, por lo menos no uno físico, grité por perder la movilidad en mis dedos y no poder terminar lo que había empezado. _

_

* * *

_

_Casi no subo capitulo, pero les había prometido que actualizaria hoy y no me gusta faltar a mi palabra..._

_No creo que pueda actualizar mañana, pero lo intentare, sino el domingo sin falta cuelgo el siguiente!_

_Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos prontito xD!_

_Muá!  
_


	9. Reacciones

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

* * *

**REACCIONES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me estremecí mientras un nudo de angustia se apoderaba de mi garganta.

- Mierda – fue lo único que logré bufar por lo bajo, me encontraba estupefacto.

La confesión de Bella me había dejado completamente atónito. No sabía que decirle para consolarla y mucho menos que hacer para quitarle de la cabeza esa tonta idea suya de culpa, los accidentes pasan y eso era justamente lo que les había pasado a ellos como familia.

¿Pero como hacerla entender? Si me hubiese ocurrido a mi ¿de qué manera podrían consolarme? Seguramente de ninguna.

Se quedó en silencio con su cuerpo encorvado hacía delante y la maraña de pelo castaño largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Dejó caer su cabeza fuerte sobre la ventana, golpeándose la frente con el vidrio produciendo un pequeño sonido.

- Todo fue mi culpa – susurró entre sollozos.

- No… eso no es así – me apresuré a llegar a la ventana y me arrodillé a su lado. Tomé una de sus manos y le acaricié el rostro – Fue un accidente.

- Sé perfectamente que es un accidente y en mi caso no lo fue. Es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese echo caso a las órdenes de mi padre o si no hubiese vuelto por mis zapatillas…

- Si tú no hubieses vuelto, hubiese sido tu padre quien habría encontrado a tu madre.

- Si- se apresuró a asentir – y yo no tendría que cargar con la culpa de sus muertes ahora, seguramente estaría en mi casa frente a mi ventana mirando a un tonto colibrí aletear las alas y soñando con tener un día de sol. Nunca fui una persona que pidiera mucho, por que siempre creí que lo tenía todo y ahora… ahora no tengo nada…

- Me tienes a mi – prometí – y a mi familia…

Solté sonoramente el aire de mis pulmones y fruncí el ceño. Me sentía mal por todas las cosas que le había dicho antes y ahora que entendía porque estaba así, quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Así fue como me convertí en el guardián de sus sueños o el velador nocturno, como me bautizó Alice, luego de la segunda noche que me quedé a su lado. Me dolía verla así, ella quizás tenía algo de culpa en como comenzaron las cosas, pero definitivamente no en como terminaron y no tenía ni idea en como hacerla entender eso.

Podía saborear en mi lengua la tristeza que le provocaban sus recuerdos, había pasado todo el fin de semana intentando hacerla comer, pero era imposible, solo tomó un poco de sopa en su habitación y todo lo demás que oí de su boca luego de su confesión fueron gritos y sollozos de madrugada, ya que lo que restaba del día se los pasaba pegada a la ventana, abrazando sus piernas y sin decir ni una palabra, mientras yo me sentaba sobre su cama a observarla con la esperanza de que se volteara y repitiera mi nombre.

Me apresuraba en clases para volver a casa rápido y poder acompañarla durante las tardes, me bastaba con sentarme en su cama y contarle de mis peripecias para huir del armario en el que Jessica me había encerrado o en la casi violación que sufrí por parte del equipo de porristas dentro de los camerinos.

Soñaba con verla sonreír y que sus ojos se iluminasen derritiendo esa capa de bruma que gobernaba su mirada, pero los días pasaban y parecía cada vez más marchita.

La semana se me pasó en un pestañear y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en domingo.

– ¡Día de misa! ¡Que bien! – ironicé con falso entusiasmo girándome sobre mi cama y cubriendo mi cabeza con la sabana, mientras Alice hacía resonar el tacón de su zapato sobre el parquet de mi dormitorio.

- Edward hoy no estoy de bromas, tenemos que ir – me ordenó – Levántate de inmediato, no tenemos todo el día para esperarte.

- ¡Tu no eres mi madre, así que no me mandes!

- ¡Bella! ¡Ya te levantaste! – exclamó. – Que bien, ojala otros aprendieran tu ejemplo…

Quité la sabana de mi cabeza y me incorporé de un salto. Crucé mi habitación y me asomé para darle los buenos días, pero su puerta se encontraba cerrada y a mi espalda resonó una suave risita proveniente de mi querida hermana.

- Si, si…muy graciosa Alice – murmuré caminando a mi armario para buscar una toalla. – Además ¿desde cuando te importa tanto ir a la iglesia? ¿Acaso Jasper retomó su idea del sacerdocio y piensas hacerlo declinar otra vez?

- No sería mala idea probar a hacer eso nuevamente – señaló de manera ausente, como si estuviese recordando alguna perversión del pasado.

- ¡Alice! – me quejé frunciendo el ceño al ver como comenzaba a producirse una poza dentro de su boca.

- ¡Ay! Edward no exageres, ya.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que ir a la iglesia?

- Por que hoy harán una misa conmemorativa para los padres de Bella.- comenzó a explicarme – Ya sabes, ella no pudo despedirse de ellos y Carlisle pensó que sería buena idea ir a misa y luego al cementerio para dejarles flores o algo. ¿Haz visto unas cosas que parecen remolinos de colores? Esta bien, no son de muy buen gusto, pero me encantan, pensaba llevarles unos de esos junto a un gran arreglo de rosas, pero no sé si a ellos les hubiese gustado. ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes que harían eso?

- Por que aún no compro las flores, pensaba preguntarle a Bella su opinión, pero ya sabes ella es un poco muda ¿no?

Muda, ¿no?– sonó la voz de mi hermana en mi cabeza – no era muda, estaba en shock y no era para menos. Desde que me reveló lo que ocurrió con sus padres, había decidido cuidarla hasta que se sintiera mejor psicológicamente, ya que por primera vez me sentí especial, a mi nunca me tomaban demasiado en serio para confesarme cosas y mucho menos algo tan importante.

- Te estoy hablando de la misa, Alice creo que a ella lo que menos le interesa es adornar la tumba de sus padres. Ni siquiera come, ¿en verdad creen que la van a ayudar llevándola a un cementerio?

- Mira "_señor sé todo lo que hay que hacer en estos casos_" no preguntamos tu opinión por que ¿Cuándo en la vida te hemos encontrado un fin de semana en casa?

- Ayer – repliqué.

- ¿Ayer qué?

Era un poco triste que ni siquiera se percataran que pasé toda la tarde en mi dormitorio, pero luego de mis prolongadas desapariciones no podía culparlos.

- Anoche no salí – contesté distraído hurgando en mi ropa para buscar mis pantalones – Me quedé en casa por si Bella despertaba en la noche. Además que desde que Emmet esta de novio con Rosalie apenas y nos vemos. Y no tenía ganas de salir solo.

Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos al momento que cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho, bueno eso sería a la altura de mis rodillas.

- Edward Cullen, te ha dado fuerte – murmuró girando sobre sus talones y saliendo por el pasillo – Nos vemos abajo, bello – gritó riendo desde las escaleras.

Mi hermana tan especial como siempre, buscando mi enojo. Pero por primera vez tenía razón. Me había dado fuerte con Bella, la veía como una especie de ángel caído, su apariencia frágil y su historia fatídica quizás la asemejaban más a una loca sicótica, pero para mi era un ángel con las alas rotas, definitivamente si.

Ver su dolor día a día me hacía pensar fríamente en lo afortunado que era que mis padres hubiesen muerto cuando yo era aún muy pequeño, ya que no podía sentir dolor, apenas los recordaba por algunas fotos y la verdad no los extrañaba, estoy seguro que fueron buenas personas pero no lograba recordarlos. Todos mis recuerdos eran de Esme cuidándome cada vez que me enfermaba o de Carlisle regalándome pequeños estetoscopios de juguete cada cumpleaños. Tuve suerte ya que pude crecer junto a mi hermana bajo el alero de una maravillosa familia.

Terminé de bañarme y me apresuré a llegar a la habitación de Bella, como ya era mi costumbre de todos los días, golpeé la puerta antes de abrir y entrar. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue que no se encontraba en la ventana como siempre, me sobresalté y comencé a buscarla por todo el segundo piso, imaginando lo peor. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un presentimiento extraño oprimió mi pecho.

Bajé a zancadas las escaleras y corrí a la cocina.

- ¡Papá! – grité cuando no lo encontré, ni a él, ni a Esme, ni a Alice - ¡Mamá! ¡Campanilla!

Comencé a dar vueltas como loco por la casa, hasta que una voz aguda proveniente del estacionamiento me avisó que me esperaban en al auto. Me apuré en llegar y al salir los encontré a todos listos para salir, con Bella incluida en el paquete familiar. Nunca más le haría caso a uno de mis presentimientos.

- Buenos días – saludé a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y a los demás con un gesto de mi mano. Saqué las llaves del auto y le quité el seguro a las puertas para que todos pudiesen subir.

- Tú llevas a las chicas y yo me voy en mi auto con tu madre – anunció mi padre asomándose por la ventana del copiloto.

- Esta bien – asentí – Solo una cosa – lo atajé antes que diera media vuelta – No te alejes demasiado de mi, que no tengo ni la más minima idea de donde hay alguna iglesia.

- Vale – contestó y tomó la mano de mi madre para encaminarse hacía su vehiculo.

La misa fue tediosa y aburrida, tal y como las recordaba desde hace siglos atrás, bostezos y más bostezos, por suerte había dormido bien. Bella se sentó entre Esme y Alice y como era de esperar no dijo ni una sola palabra. Al terminar nos fuimos directo al cementerio, no nos detuvimos ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando Alice pidió comprar esas cosas de colores que quería. Bella solo veía por la ventana y de vez en cuando notaba por medio del espejo retrovisor, solitarias lágrimas que caían rápidamente por su mejilla, no se molestaba en secarlas, talvez no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Caminamos por el gran parque con el cielo completamente encapotado, el viento soplaba una ligera brisa húmeda, la cual me hacía temer que hiciera a Bella desaparecer, como si estuviese echa de arena.

- Aquí es – anunció Carlisle cuando llegamos al lugar donde descansaban los cuerpos de los padres de Bella.

Ella alzó levemente la barbilla y frunció el ceño. Respiró sonoramente y mordisqueó su labio. El mismo gesto que hizo la primera vez que le oí hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta.

- ¿Puedo acercarme? – inquirió con su pecho agitado.

- Por supuesto – contestó Esme, rodeándola por la cintura y caminando a su lado hasta posicionarse justo en el frente del sepulcro. – Te daremos unos minutos a solas.

- No – se apresuró a negar tomando con fuerza el brazo de mi madre – No quiero quedarme sola.

- No te dejaremos aquí sola, cariño, solo te daremos un poco de espacio, nosotros nos quedaremos de pie a unos metros, no tienes nada que temer. ¿Estás bien si hacemos eso?

Asintió ligeramente y se giró dándonos la espalda.

No la escuché llorar, ni hablar nada, solo se quedó de pie durante un largo rato en el que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirla, hasta que sentimos caer las primeras gotas.

Me acerqué a ella seguido por Alice, justo cuando se hincó para pasear suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre el marfil.

- Fueron una ilusión en mi vida – musitó casi sin aliento acariciando la lapida con los nombres de sus padres.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó Alice en un susurro.

- No te lo puedo decir – contesté igual de bajo que ella, a nadie le había contado la versión de los hechos que ella me había dado, no hasta que fuese ella quien quisiera contarlo a otras personas – No me molestes y a ella tampoco.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mis costillas.

- Mi vida fue una fantasía, y aún así duele… – sollozó cayendo de rodillas sobre la tumba de sus padres –prefiero vivir una mentira que esta realidad.

Tengo miedo de dormir, porque sé que cuando despierte, tendré le esperanza de oír sus voces en el pasillo y cada vez que eso pasa me duele más al darme cuenta que nunca más voy a compartir con ellos. Nunca más voy a despertar a media noche por que Charlie encendió la alarma de la patrulla accidentalmente o a enojarme con mi madre por que insiste en que la besé cada vez que salgo de casa.

Ya nunca más seré feliz…

- Creo que prefería cuando no hablaba – murmuró Alice con la voz ahogada. – Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – añadió formando un puchero.

- A mi también – admití.

* * *

_Disculpen por la demora, pero bueno ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo.._

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews y por quienes agregan a sus favoritos :)_

_El sabado actualizo nuevamente asi que les deseo a todas "unas felices fiestas"_

_Muá!_


	10. Memorias

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

* * *

**MEMORIAS**

.

.

.

La imagen de aquella lapida se había grabado a fuego en mi retina. No podía olvidarla, no podía olvidar nada de aquel día. Aunque cada noche rezaba por que fuese mi nombre el que estuviese tallado ahí, nada pasaba, dios había decidido castigarme de la peor manera. Impidiéndome morir.

Me limitaba a hablar solo lo necesario, ya que cada sonido que escapaba de mi boca no era más que el eco de mi soledad. Me dolía oírme, quizás suene absurdo, pero cada vez que escuchaba mi voz los recuerdos caían como un balde lleno de escorpiones venenosos que clavaban aguijones por todo mi cuerpo, solo a eso podía comparar el dolor que sentía.

No me molestaba escuchar a Edward, al contrario el terciopelo de su voz me relajaba. Incluso Alice, la chillona voz soprano de "campanilla" como la llamaba cariñosamente su hermano me divertía, si es que así se le pudiese llamar a lo que me ocurría con ella.

Cualquier cosa que me sacara de mi transe sadomasoquista de torturarme con recuerdos felices, era bienvenida.

Y aquí estaba otra vez, con mi cara pegada a la ventana viendo como pequeños copos de nieve caían al piso.

- Me pregunto si alguna vez podré verte sonreír…- murmuró Edward absorto en sus pensamientos, quien como todos los días descansaba sobre mi cama.

- ¿Sonreír?- bufé – No es nada mas que elevar las comisuras de tus labios, eso cualquiera lo hace. Nada más que ordenarle a un músculo facial, hacer lo que tu cerebro le indica, más sencillo incluso que aprender a caminar

- ¿Vamos afuera? – preguntó ignorando por completo mi falta de entusiasmo y la respuesta que acababa de darle.

Negué con mi cabeza.

- Anda, vamos – insistió acercándose a la ventana y pegando su frente al vidrio – Si no tomas algo de aire te vas a petrificar.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- De una canción – se encogió de hombros – ¿Que más da?, salgamos un rato.

Fruncí el ceño y ante su insistencia, decidí rendirme. Él era demasiado atento conmigo y lo mínimo que podía hacer era complacerlo en algo. Aunque ese algo implicara caminar por el hielo.

Me incorporé lentamente hasta quedar de pie, ante la sonrisa ensanchada de Edward.

- Te va a encantar – prometió entusiasmado.

- Ya lo creo – resoplé sin mucho ánimo.

Bajamos las escaleras despacio y nos detuvimos en el vestíbulo. Descolgamos un par de cazadoras para no congelarnos afuera y antes de salir sentí un pequeño entumecimiento en el pecho. Mis manos y me rostro, comenzaron a empaparse de un incomodo sudor frío, comenzaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad, eso no era bueno, no quería hacerlo.

- No…no puedo – musité retrocediendo un paso cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué?– frunció el ceño confundido – ¿Por qué no?

- No me gusta la nieve – contesté.

- Ni el sol, ni la lluvia, así que no le veo la diferencia – replicó.- Ven, y te ayudo.

Extendió su mano y esperó sin dejar de verme, mientras yo luchaba con el dolor que amenazaba por salir.

- Aprovechemos antes que vuelva Alice de la escuela y quiera lanzarnos bolas – instó guiñándome un ojo – ¿Puedes creer que el año pasado me hizo enterrarla en la nieve? – siguió hablando de manera distraída, mientras yo tomaba su mano y salíamos al fin de la casa – Que según ella su piel así se mantendría más tersa…será idiota.

- ¿Quién es la idiota? – inquirió una muy molesta Alice a brazos cruzados, desde el estacionamiento de la casa.

- Oh, Alice – rió Edward avergonzado – Hermana de mi corazón ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Helada – contestó seca – ¿Cómo más? A todo esto ¿van a una fiesta de disfraces?

- ¿Disfraces?– repitió Edward alzando una ceja – Parece que el frío te congeló la mono neurona.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua como una niña.

- Lo decía porque Bella parece un oso con esa chaqueta, ¿de donde la sacaste? ¿Del guardarropas de Emmet?

Edward rodó los ojos y soltó el aire por su boca sonoramente, sacudió con la cabeza y como ya era una costumbre en él, la ignoró.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos, había descubierto muchas cosas, la principal es que eran felices, se amaban a su manera. Edward cuidaba a Alice y por eso aceptaba a Jasper, su novio célibe. Él por su parte había dejado su vida sexual a un lado por psicoanalizar a una asesina. Curioso por decirlo menos.

Cambió su número de celular y ya nadie lo interrumpía cuando se acostaba a mi lado a mirar el techo, su lista de contactos se limitaba a seis contactos: Carlisle, Alice, novio de Alice, Esme, casa y Emmet. Me hacía sentir culpable por alejarlo de su rutina, pero por más que le insistía que hiciera su vida normal, el siempre contestaba – mi vida era menos que normal antes de conocerte – ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

- Bella te dejé todo listo sobre tu cama – me avisaba Alice, quien corría de un lado para el otro de la habitación dando indicaciones. Nunca me dejaban sola y aunque a veces era algo asfixiante tener que estar siempre con alguien a mi lado, me ayudaba a espantar las ideas de autoflagelación que cruzaban mi mente cada vez que me veía sola en alguna parte. – Yo voy a buscar unas cosas a la farmacia y vuelvo, no tardare más de diez minutos, quince cuando mucho, así que cuando vuelva espero que estés lista.

- ¡Alice! – la llamé envuelta en una toalla, desde el baño al ver que mi shampoo no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

- Dime – dijo asomando su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Has visto mi shampoo? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño y apuntando mi pelo.

- Seguramente esta en el cuarto de baño de Edward. Búscalo ahí – contestó lanzándome un beso sonoro – Ya me voy, recuerda, no te demores en la ducha.

Asentí y me levanté para cruzar al cuarto de Edward, era como si fuese una ampliación del mío. Me metí al baño y al correr la cortina encontré mi querido shampoo junto a mi acondicionador. Con razón me duraban tan poco, él se usaba los míos antes de abrir los que le compraban a él.

- La próxima vez voy a llenar los envases con tintura negra – murmuré.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré cuando de pronto oí un portazo cortesía de Alice que me sobresaltó haciéndome soltar una maldición.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamé. ¿Es qué nunca puede cerrar la puerta suave?

Me acerqué al lavamanos y di la llave para mojarme la cara con agua fría cuando la vi… una navaja de afeitar que lo único que trajo consigo fue una explosión de imágenes a mi memoria. Apreté los ojos queriendo olvidar, olvidar a mis padres, olvidar su muerte, olvidar como murieron, guardarlos de vuelta a esa caja que los mantenía lejos de mí. Pero ahuyentar el pasado no es fácil y menos cuando los recuerdos son tan vívidos, es imposible vivir con un peso así en la conciencia, por más que uno intenté escapar llegará el momento en el que el pasado se hará presente y te sacudirá de manera tan fuerte que solo tienes un escape…terminar lo que empezaste.

Corrí a mi baño con la navaja en mi mano y cerré con pestillo.

Me sentía asqueada, durante meses me escondí de la culpa, intenté si bien, no ser feliz al menos poder estar tranquila, pero no lo merecía, no con ellos muertos. Yo no era Alice, no era Edward, ellos podían ser felices con Carlisle y Esme, porque ellos no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido a sus padres, no como yo. Me concentré completamente en la imagen que mi cerebro dibujaba, cada recuerdo, cada detalle, para no temer ni arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejé caer la toalla al piso y me hundí en la bañera que tenía preparada desde antes para darme un baño por algo que no pude recordar, la angustia era demasiado vehemente para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese "culpa y castigo". Clavé la navaja sobre la ya casi inexistente cicatriz.

_- ¿Te fijas en el trabajo de joyería que hice? – presumió Carlisle pasando su dedo sobre las puntadas que cerraron mi muñeca. – Por suerte el corte no alcanzó los tendones – prosiguió - Dentro de un mes probablemente ya no haya ni cicatriz._

Cicatriz, a ver si va a poder cerrar todos los cortes – pensé con rabia y dolor luego de machacar a puñaladas mi brazo izquierdo, mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas mezclándose con el vino tinto del que rápidamente se llenaba la bañera. Estaba segura que esta vez si había alcanzado los tendones por que me era imposible mover el brazo debajo del agua.

Dejé caer mi cabeza que ahora pesaba hacía atrás hasta golpearla con la tina y cerré los ojos…no podía seguir viva, no quería hacerlo. ¿Como vive la conciencia con tanto dolor?

- ¡Bella espero que estés lista!– gritó desde el primer piso Alice – A Edward no la hará gracia tener que esperarte el día de su graduación.

* * *

_Siento haber demorado tanto, es solo que he estado en medio de un cambio de casa y no habia tenido internet. Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y actualizare día por medio, o por lo menos eso espero..._

_Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos pronto :)_

_Besos!_


	11. Culpas y culpables

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

  
_

*****

**Culpas y culpables**

***  
**

Tenía mi pecho oprimido por un molesto presentimiento, pero lo dejé pasar – seguramente es tener que dejar la escuela – pensé en aquel momento antes de recibir la llamada que arruinaría mi día.

_- ¡Edward! – gritó mi hermana desde el otro lado de la línea._

_- Alice ¿podrían dejar de tardar tanto y venirse de una buena vez? Me siento ridículo esperando solo._

_- ¡Edward es Bella!_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? No quiere venir, te apuesto – resoplé, cuando quería ponerse cabezota lo hacía con creces – Ponla al teléfono, yo la convenzo._

_- Estamos en el hospital – me avisó._

_- ¿Qué paso?– inquirí preocupado - ¿Les paso algo?_

_- Es Bella, ¡Oh por dios no debí dejarla sola! – lloró histérica._

_- ¡Por la mierda Alice dime ¿que paso?!- exigí. _

Todo se encontraba en silencio dentro de aquella sala de hospital. Solo el eco de las palabras de mi hermana que rebotaban en cada muro alteraba la falsa calma de la sala de espera.

- Es mi culpa – gimoteaba Alice sin parar tapando sus ojos para atrapar las lagrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

Carlisle aún estaba dentro con Bella y yo seguía vistiendo mi smoking negro, dentro de uno de los bolsillos se encontraba una gargantilla que jamás saldría de ahí, por lo menos no de la manera que lo tenía planeado.

Los rayos de sol ya eran escasos y algunas enfermeras comenzaban a cerrar las ventanas para impedir que el frío de la noche, arruinara la calefacción. Llevábamos toda la tarde esperando saber como estaba.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la blanquecina pared y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara hacía el suelo, estaba furioso con Bella, si salía de esta seguramente la estrangularía yo mismo.

- ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó Jasper respirando agitado, quien acababa de llegar.

- Amor, no sé, mi papá aún no sale – explicó mi hermana lanzándose a los brazos de su novio – Me siento tan mal, es todo mi culpa.

- ¡Deja de culparte!– grité con rabia incorporándome rápidamente del suelo – Esto no es culpa de nadie, solo de ella.

- Edward… ¿qué dices? – preguntó Alice soltando a Jasper para poder verme.

- Eso, es una egoísta que solo piensa en ella y no valora que la quieran – vociferé caminando hacía la salida de aquel lugar, estaba cabreado y quería, me urgía más bien un cigarrillo.

_- ¿Cómo está? – pregunté con el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones tras haber corrido por todo el hospital._

_- Hijo aun traes la ropa de tu graduación – reparó mi madre._

_- No, es que al enterarme que Bella estaba en el hospital decidí arreglarme por si nos tocaba velarla. ¿Qué importa mi ropa? Yo quiero saber como está ella._

_- Tienes que calmarte Edward._

Caminaba rápido y ahogado. En mi corazón y en mi cabeza reinaba un horrible nerviosismo que no me permitía pensar con claridad, lo único que podía distinguir entre toda esa capa nublosa de miedo que se apoderaba de cada lugar de mi racionalidad, era la imagen de Bella conectada a un tanque de oxigeno ajena a todo el sufrimiento que estaba provocando. Por primera vez la veía tranquila. _¿Sería que en verdad estar cerca de morir la tranquilizaba?_

Hurgué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta buscando mi cajetilla pero no encontré nada. Crucé la calle hasta llegar a un minimarket y luego de comprar y fumar mí tercer cigarro de la tarde decidí volver para ver si había alguna novedad.

Caminé tan rápido como pude y entré al hospital, donde en la puerta se encontraba el vigilante de seguridad. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde continuaban operando a Bella. Me senté nuevamente en el suelo y estiré mis piernas.

_- ¿Pero por qué tienen que operarla?_

_- Por que dio con la arteria – me avisó Carlisle quien se encontraba notablemente afectado – Hijo, ¿comprendes la fuerza con que se cortó? Desgarró tendones._

_- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- inquirí temeroso – ¿Puede morir?_

_- Siempre existe esa posibilidad, aunque en su caso no lo creo, por suerte Alice la encontró a tiempo – declaró ceñudo – Es solo que hay una perdida importante de sangre y… ay, será mejor que no pensemos eso Edward, ya._

_- ¿Pensar qué?_

_- La sangre es la que provee de oxígeno al cerebro y al no haber circulación suficiente, la oxigenación cerebral baja... en fin…creo que me entiendes._

_- Ni una puta palabra – confesé irritado sacudiendo mi cabeza._

_- Isabella puede perder la movilidad de su mano, la sensibilidad y…_

_- ¿Y qué? – urgí nervioso._

_- En el peor de los casos quedar con problemas neuronales. _

Sentía mi pulso acelerado y mis extremidades temblaban por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. –Tienes que calmarte – Me decía mentalmente exhalando e inhalando constantemente para poder tranquilizarme. Cerré los ojos alzando las cejas y volviendo a fruncirlas – Relájate- Suspiré hondo cerrando mis ojos.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban de dos menos tres, parecía que el tiempo retrocedía. Crucé mis brazos detrás de mi nuca y solté sonoramente todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones sin abrir los ojos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y aunque oía gente hablando a mí alrededor, no les prestaba atención, parecían nada más que un molesto zumbido.

Luego de horas en la misma posición sin tener noticias, sentí los tacones inconfundibles de mi madre, golpear la cerámica del piso de forma acelerada, por lo que alcé el rostro para ver hacía donde se dirigía.

- ¿Cómo esta? – vociferó con preocupación.

- Lo peor ha pasado – exclamó con alivio mi padre caminando apresurado desde el vestíbulo, sin disimular su sonrisa.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar dentro de mi pecho, mientras los veía abrazarse.

A pesar de la insistencia de mi madre en que me fuera a casa con ella, no le hallaba sentido, aunque seguía molesto con Bella por la estupidez que hizo, quería quedarme con ella para que cuando despertara no se sintiera sola y si me iba a casa no podría pegar ojo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Por suerte ser hijo de alguien tan importante y prestigioso como Carlisle me daba una suerte de privilegios, uno de ellos; poder dormir en la habitación de mi pequeña kamikaze.

Lo primero que sentí al verla fue una opresión en el pecho, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba cubierto desde unos centímetros sobre el codo, hasta la mano que se encontraba torcida hacía abajo por una férula. Según había escuchado sin prestar demasiada atención, Bella había cortado el tendón que gobernaba a los de la mano, así que si tenía suerte podría volver a mover la mano y no le quedaría como una garra, aunque para eso tendría que esperar varias semanas de tratamiento aún. El dorso de su mano derecha estaba atravesado por una intravenosa en la que supuse estarían suministrándole algún tipo de calmante.

Su rostro se veía incluso más pálido que de costumbre y sus labios sin color alguno, se veían partidos y resecos por la deshidratación, ni siquiera se veía ojerosa, ni para eso le quedaba sangre, toda ella se fundía en la camilla de hospital, nada más que su larga cabellera castaña evitaba su camuflaje.

Intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos y atentos a cualquier cambio que se generara en ella, pero el estrés en conjunto con el cansancio al que había estado expuesto durante todo el día me pasaron factura y aunque pretendía ser un hombre fuerte, no pude luchar contra mis parpados y me quede dormido sobre un sillón antes que pudiesen acomodarme el sofá cama que acostumbraban usar para los padres que decidían acompañar a sus esposas cuando acababan de dar a luz.

- ¿Edward? – oí la voz pastosa y lejana de Bella.

Abrí con pesadez mis parpados y pestañeé reiteradas veces para aliviar el escozor de mis ojos, mi vista aún se encontraba nublada y me costó enfocar de buenas a primeras, hasta que por fin la distinguí, su apariencia pacifica, no hacía más que alterarme. Ni siquiera reparé en que ella me estaba hablando.

- Si, soy yo – contesté seco.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó desorientada tragando la escasa saliva que seguramente tenía.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – acucié frunciendo el ceño, apuntando a su brazo.

- Mierda – resopló por lo bajo – Estás enojado conmigo – afirmó con tristeza.

- ¿Y que esperabas?– inquirí acercándome a la camilla en donde descansaba, verla así no me ayudaba en absoluto a mantenerme tranquilo – Bella ¿quieres morir?

Frunció el ceño y bajó el rostro.

- Porque si quieres hacerlo ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez y dejas de torturarme?

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió con voz trémula, mirándome extrañada.

- A eso, fui claro en lo que te dije. Yo no te he hecho nada para que me odies y me mantengas así, con miedo a dejarte sola por que al volver puede que ya no estés conmigo. ¿Ves esto?– pregunté ceñudo y con la voz cargada de rabia e impotencia, enseñándole la gargantilla de plata que acababa de sacar de mi bolsillo – ¡Mierda Bella! Pensaba dártela anoche como un regalo por confiar en mi, por apoyarme, porque gracias a ti mis calificaciones subieron y gracias a eso pude graduarme y por un momento pensé que tendría que dejártelo sobre una lapida – confesé dejando escapar el nudo que se centraba en mi garganta.

Su mirada que hasta ese momento se mantenía fija en mis ojos, cayó y no dijo nada. Volvió a su mutismo, haciendo que todas las sensaciones de protegerla del mundo exterior se mezclaran con las otras que tenía de salir corriendo de aquella habitación de hospital dejándola sola y liberándome así, al fin, de aquel autodenomino cuidador.

- No…- negué con mi cabeza tomando bruscamente su mentón para obligarla a verme – No vuelvas a hacer eso. Sé lo que estas planeando, dejaras de hablar para huir de tus culpas.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de culpas? – musitó brindándome la mirada más fría que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Me quedé congelado por un instante, hasta que la solté y me senté al lado de la camilla agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sabes tu?– repetí bufando ofuscado, despeinando mi cabello con ambas manos - ¿Qué sé yo de qué? – inquirí entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que es mi vida viendo como todos ustedes viven felices?– masculló con los dientes apretados – Ni siquiera sé si mi apellido es o no Swan… ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué insisto en morirme? Apuesto que si – se respondió a si misma enseguida – La culpa me carcome el alma, la imagen de mi madre muerta esta grabada en mi cabeza y no puedo hacer que desaparezca y la odio, la odio por haberse rebajado a mi juego, porque ella era la madre, la persona madura que tenía que controlar la situación, pero como siempre se comportó como una niña y se dejó manipular por mi. Odio a Charlie por morir por una hija que ni siquiera era suya, odio a tu familia por quererme y hacerme sentir así aún más miserable y te odio a ti… a ti que eres feliz con unos padres que no son reales… ¿Sabes si tu madre te espero antes de nacer? ¿Si te amo con su alma? ¿Alguna vez siquiera le haz llevado flores? Claro que no, por qué no te importa una mierda, lo único importante en tu vida es si tu auto tiene gasolina y si la muñeca sicótica que duerme en frente de tu habitación puede decir otra palabra que no sea ¡Culpa! Tienes tu ego tan inflado que por lo único que te haz quedado a mi lado es por que crees que te quiero y sabes que es peor aún, que te odio por que tienes razón, si te quiero y de alguna manera me siento feliz contigo y no lo merezco – terminó susurrando mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas – Por dios Edward no soy idiota – sollozó – Sé que no dispare esa arma, pero fui yo quien comenzó todo y si fuese tan simple escapar de la culpa ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo. Si cierro los ojos los veo, cuando escuchó a Alice llamar a Esme; mamá, de esa manera tan cariñosa, me duele porque sé que se aman y las únicas personas que sintieron esa adoración por mi fueron mis padres, aquellos a los que siento que asesiné, incluso sin haber tocado el arma.

La vi romperse en mil pedazos como nunca antes, por primera vez veía una emoción real en sus ojos, rabia, era todo lo que tenía para darme. Se veía suave, delicada, pero sobre todo herida. Quería reconfortarla, abrazarla y sentirla apoyada contra mi. Era la primera persona que confiaba en mi, que me necesitaba, que me hacía sentir útil y a pesar de creer que podía ayudarla, acababa de descubrir que solo no podría.

- No eres una mala persona – susurré acercando mi mano a su mejilla que se encontraba más fría de lo normal para acariciarla – Debes dejar de torturarte.

- No lo hago – replicó gimoteando – Es solo que me siento en el limbo.

- Deja de llorar que estas deshidratada y debes ganar liquido, no perderlo – ordené secando la humedad de sus mejillas e incorporándome para besar se frente. – Hablaremos luego de todo, pero si vuelves a querer culparte otra vez, te advierto enseguida que será mejor te quedes muda.

- Edward…

- ¡Shhh! – bisbiseé obligándola a cerrar los ojos con mis dedos – Descansa, ya te dije, nada más de culpas por hoy.

- No es eso – gimoteó.

- ¿A no?, ¿Entonces?

- ¡Me duele el brazo!

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Demoré mucho, pero volví!**_

_**Espero que este capitulo les guste. **_

**_Les doy las gracias a todas quienes se toman el tiempo de dar un review, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios. En serio, cuando veo que hay uno más vuelo a leerlo xD!_**

**_Aprovecho de dejarlas invitadas a un nuevo ff que publiqué, si pasan por mi perfil lo encontraran, se llama "Take a Bow" _**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_Muá!  
_**


	12. La vuelta a casa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

_

*****

**La vuelta a casa**

***  
**

Miré la antigua fotografía de Bella por una vez más, se encontraba de perfil con la cara como de costumbre pegada a la ventana. Era extraño como aún sabiendo que ella esperaba de alguna manera esperanzada ver que la muerte llegara a buscarla y aunque la invitó no una, sino muchas veces, con los cortes el la bañera, luego con pastillas y así hasta que no hubo más opción que internarla para protegerla de si misma, a mi me seguía transmitiendo paz su imagen.

Oí un molesto ruido desde detrás y miré por el espejo retrovisor para descubrir a un conductor molesto tocando el claxon con rabia y haciendo todo tipo de gestos para que avanzara mí vehiculo que obstruía su paso, alcé la vista y descubrí que el semáforo ya había pasado a verde.

Dejé la foto a un lado y volví a poner la marcha, no tenía ánimos de pelear con ningún idiota.

_Iris_ de_ Goo Goo Dolls_ sonaba en la radio y fue inevitable recordar mi última noche con Bella antes de viajar a Londres para estudiar piano en _Guildhall._

_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora…_

_- ¿Intentas decirme algo?- le susurré al oído a Bella luego que dejó de cantar, mientras la sostenía por la cintura y la hacía girar por el medio de la pista de baile._

_- Si – contestó rodeando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y sin parar de cantar._

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará  
Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche…_

_- No entiendo el mensaje – hundí mi cabeza en su pelo y respiré lo más hondo que pude para llenarme de ese olor suyo que tanto me gustaba._

_Me ignoró y siguió cantando un poco más fuerte._

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy…_

_- Yo sé quien eres Bella – repliqué seco._

_- ¿A si? ¿Y quien soy según tú?- inquirió coqueta. Era la primera vez que la veía así, más desinhibida que nunca. Al parecer ir a terapia había resultado bueno._

_- Eres una bella bailarina y una pésima cantante – me burlé._

_No era mi intención ser grosero con ella, pero ella era Bella, mi Bella. No podía hacerle daño, era la primera y única chica que me importaba tanto como para no meterme con ella. _

_- ¿Solo eso soy para ti? – preguntó ceñuda una vez que la canción terminó._

_- Por supuesto que no, eres mucho más que eso. Eres mi mejor amiga._

_Sus ojos siempre inexpresivos se mostraron tristes y desilusionados. Yo la quería, pero me iba en dos días a Londres y una relación a distancia conmigo no funcionaría y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir con mis imparables hormonas. ¿Cuándo nos veríamos? Una o dos veces al año cuando mucho, no, ella sufriría y yo también. _

Fue la última mujer con la que compartí la cama, solo eso, estar junto a ella, dormir abrazados o contar las manchas del techo, las demás mujeres que entraron a mi vida solo fueron sexo casual en cualquier lugar, todo para quitarme el insomnio que me consumía intentando de alguna manera estupida agotarme sin éxito. El primer año en Londres, me limité a estudiar y a ser el mejor de mis clases, siempre me mantuve pendiente de lo que pasaba con ella, llamaba constantemente a casa e incluso pensé en volver luego de enterarme que había vuelto a dejar de hablar. Luego vinieron los problemas de sus intoxicaciones y desistí de ayudarla, eso solo me arrastraría al fondo con ella. ¿Qué podría haber echo yo que no hubiesen tratado ya los terapeutas y psiquiatras que la trataban? Absolutamente nada.

Detuve el auto justo enfrente de la casa que no veía hace exactamente siete años. Siete años sin verla a ella, la mujer que de alguna manera sin saberlo me salvo de seguir siendo un imbécil.

- ¿Edward eres tu? – preguntó Alice entrecerrando sus ojos para enfocar su vista, al tiempo que exhalaba el humo de un cigarrillo.

- Supongo que si, a menos que tengamos otro hermano y no lo supiéramos – contesté acercándome a ella rápidamente para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Que emoción! – gritó botando el filtro consumido y dando un salto para colgarse de mi cuello. – Vaya, pero si estás incluso más alto que antes – comentó con admiración luego que la dejará sobre el piso.

- No lo creo Alice, debe ser que te has estado encogiendo.

- ¡Estás loco! – dijo indignada dándome un golpe en el pecho – Si fuera un centímetro más baja ni siquiera me dejarían subir a las montañas rusas.

Reí con su comentario y la seguí mientras entusiasmada abría la puerta de la casa. La nostalgia me invadió luego de ver que mi casa seguía igual, los mismos tonos y salvo uno que otro mueble y adorno, todo era tal cual como lo recordaba.

- Carlisle esta en el hospital – anunció Alice lanzando su abrigo contra el perchero – Mamá debe estar por llegar y Bella está en el cuarto de atrás.

- ¿Mi cuarto de atrás? ¿Mi casita de atrás?

- No. Su cuarto de atrás, es de ella – corrigió enérgica – ¿Quieres ir a saludarla? Estoy segura que se alegrara de verte.

¿Alegre y Bella en una misma oración?

- Quizás luego, ahora estoy un poco cansado – mentí, no estaba cansado, estaba nervioso y mi estomago se revolvía de solo pensar en cuan cambiada podría estar. – Por cierto, ¿qué hace Bella allá atrás?

- Ven – dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta que daba al patio – Será mejor que no metas ruido, se enfada como no imaginas cuando la interrumpen.

Fruncí el ceño y me arrastré con ella sigilosamente hasta dar con la ex – polarizada, ventana. Me asomé y al verla mi corazón se detuvo.

Seguía igual de delgada que antes, incluso me atrevería a decir que un poco más, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta perfectamente estirada y dejaba su cara completamente despejada, como nunca antes la había visto. Sus enormes ojos, sus sonrosados labios, todo su rostro se veía como nunca. Jamás la había visto con el pelo tomado. Siempre lo llevaba como una mascara, una cortina que la cobijaba del mundo exterior y ahora se veía hermosa.

Estaba afirmada sobre una barra metálica, con una pierna estirada por completo sobre esta misma y fue recién ahí cuando reparé en que mi antiguo hotelucho sexual, ahora era una sala de ballet.

- ¡Alice Cullen sal ahora mismo de donde estas!– exclamó bajando su pierna y buscando una toalla para secar el sudor que caía por su frente.

- Mierda – bufó mi hermana arrancando a toda prisa hacía los matorrales que daban a la casa vecina.

– ¡No intentes esconderte que puedo oler ese perfume tuyo como si fuera yo quien sostiene el envase! – vociferó Bella abriendo la puerta y caminando hacía donde me encontraba yo.

Me hinqué en un desesperado intento de no parecer un acosador patético y comencé a anudar uno de mis zapatos. Cuando la sentí parada frente a mí alcé la vista y una extraña sensación de gusto, se apoderó de mí al verla ruborizarse.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? – preguntó claramente nerviosa.

- Hola Bella – saludé colocándome de pie y extendiendo mi mano.

La sentí contener su respiración antes de alcanzar mi mano para saludarme.

- Edward – dijo inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado en modo de saludo formal.

- ¡Ven aquí! – exclamé jalándola hacia mi para abrazarla. Echaba tanto de menos su olor, su todo, la extrañaba tanto y lo único que quería era tenerla así, como hace tanto tiempo no la tenía – Te he extrañado tanto – confesé antes que una carraspera tos detrás nuestro advirtiera que no nos encontrábamos solos.

- Espero no interrumpir nada – dijo un hombre haciendo que Bella se tensara en mis brazos.

- No – contestó ella bajando la vista al piso y dejando caer sus brazos para alejarse de mí.

La seguí con la vista para ver como se acercaba a un tipo joven, alto y rubio quien le tomó la mano con posesión y me dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

- Jackson Hathaway – dijo el tipo arrastrando literalmente a Bella para poder acercar su mano a la mía sin soltar aún la de ella.

- Edward Cullen – contesté molesto apretando su mano con más fuerza de la que en realidad es aceptable para un saludo de cortesía. Tuve que respirar hondamente para no hacer nada estupido, no comprendía quien era ese tipo para tratar de manera tan brusca a Bella, así que tampoco podía intervenir si ella no decía nada.

- Para ser solo un pianista tienes mucha fuerza en tus manos – comentó forzando su voz.

- Solo un pianista – bufé y sacudí mi cabeza – Si me disculpan, el viaje me dejó exhausto y me agradaría darme una ducha. Permiso.

Pasé por el lado de ambos y me dirigí de vuelta a la casa. Subí al que seguía siendo mi dormitorio y miré con melancolía la puerta de enfrente antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y sentarme sobre la cama. Coloqué ambas manos en mi cabeza y me despeiné el pelo sintiéndome frustrado.

- Es un idiota – exclamó Alice saliendo de debajo de mi cama, provocando que pegará un salto por el susto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Qué hacías debajo de mi cama?!

- Tu dormitorio es el único lugar al que Bella no entra de toda la casa, te juro, lo ha vetado – explicó encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándose sobre el colchón.

- ¿Y quien es ese idiota del que hablas?

- Jackson Hathaway, el imbécil que acabas de conocer. Es el prometido de Bella.

Sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago luego de oírla decir eso. No es que pensara que en siete años, ella seguiría queriéndome a mí, mucho menos pensando en que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, pero muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza egoísta de volver y encontrar a la chica que me escuchaba cada tarde que volvía de clases, que se dormía a mi lado, la única que me necesitaba realmente y para quien ya había sido sustituido.

¿Pero sustituido por él? por un idiota que la arrastraba sin darse cuenta que aquella mujer era casi de cristal. No. Él no merecía tenerla a ella y ella menos merecía un hombre como él.

- ¿Edward? – inquirió Alice sacudiendo sus manos al frente de mis ojos, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté irritado.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – se acercó a la puerta y pego la oreja.

- Sigues igual de entrometida que siempre – murmuré colocando mis ojos en blanco.

- No es eso tonto – siseó haciendo señas con una de sus manos para que me acercara.

Me levanté con pereza y la imité acercando mi oído a la puerta.

- ¡Siempre haciéndote la santurrona y no eres mas que una mujerzuela! – decían desde más allá del vestíbulo. – A mi solo me permites tomarte la mano cuando mucho y cuando llego ¿qué es lo que veo?

- No es lo que piensas – replicaba Bella con voz acongojada.

¿Mujerzuela? ¿La había tratado de mujerzuela?

- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? – repitió el - ¿Y qué es lo que pienso según tu? Porque seguramente ahora también eres lectora de mentes. Es eso lo que te enseñan en tus terapias ¿no? Loca psicópata de mierda. Seguramente también te metes con tu terapeuta. Eres una zorra. ¡Y deja de mirar por esa estupida ventana!

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto golpeando de paso a Alice en la cabeza sin querer y crucé echo un huracán al cuarto de Bella, no me molesté en tocar la puerta y me metí.

Tomé al tipejo ese por los hombros y lo arrastré hacía el vestíbulo para que Bella no presenciara la escena. Ya bastantes escenas fuertes había visto la pobre en el pasado, como para traumarla más con mi escandalosa furia.

- ¡En tu insignificante vida vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma a Bella!– rugí antes de darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que lo hice caer al suelo – ¡Fuerza en las manos!– repetí – ¡Claro que la tengo, sobre todo para destrozarle el cráneo a hijos de puta como tu!

- ¿Crees que vale la pena pelear por ella? – preguntó burlón colocándose nuevamente de pie. – Pues para mi no, te la doy si la quieres, no es más que una frígida traumada.

El muy cobarde no dijo nada más y salió rápidamente de mi casa.

Tenía el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina y la indignación de ver como lo que para mi era un pequeño diamante delicado, para otro no era nada.

- ¡Bueno, creo que la boda se cancela!– exclamó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro – ¡Es tan bueno tenerte aquí otra vez!

* * *

_**Como ya expliqué en mi otro fanfic, estoy con un problema a uno de mis brazos y tengo prohibido estar en el computador, así que solo de pasada, les dejo capitulo. Espero que les guste!**_

_**Muá!**_


	13. Las cosas cambian

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

_

*****

**Las cosas cambian**

*****

Contrastando con la alegría que demostraba Alice, el rostro de Bella se veía pálido y triste. Sin mirarme, dio media vuelta y se metió en su dormitorio, cerró dando un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa y se oyó claramente como echo cerrojo.

Quedé viendo a Alice, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin disimular la sonrisa de alegría que se expandía através de su rostro.

- ¡Deja de ser tan dramática, sabes muy bien que no lo quieres! – gritó Alice antes de acercarse a mi danzarinamente con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Se tomó de mis hombros y se empinó para besar mi mejilla – Gracias – susurró entregándome una llave.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunté confundido.

- Es para que rescates a la princesa en problemas – explicó haciendo un mohín – Siete años es demasiado tiempo para mi, me merezco un descanso.

Miré la llave sin entender que era lo que me quería decir con eso.

- ¡Ay pero si estar rodeado de teclas durante tanto tiempo, te ha dejado tonto! - gimió colocando sus ojos en blanco – ¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo con una partitura?

- Es solo que no entiendo porque llevas una llave en tu bolsillo.

- La llevo desde el día de tu graduación. Si no fuese porque se me ocurrió llevarla conmigo ese día, tu queridísima bailarina ya seria huesos y polvo.

Fruncí el ceño disgustado. Después de tanto tiempo, Alice seguía preocupada de que fuera a pasarle algo a Bella.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa - exigí

- La que sea.

- ¿Por qué Bella estaba con ese tipo?, digo… ¿Desde cuando? No entiendo… ¿Cómo que se iba a casar con él?

- ¿Una cosa? – repitió con una mano en su cadera y su ceja perfectamente perfilada elevada.

- Quizás es más de una – confesé avergonzado.

Reí y me tomé el pelo con una mano. Alice abrió la boca para comenzar a explicarme pero justo en ese momento el vibrador de su celular nos interrumpió. Sacó el diminuto aparato brillante del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y leyó su mensaje.

- Lo siento galán, mi corcel me espera – sonrió pícara sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

- ¿Corcel?

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué le diga burro a Jasper?- iba a contestarle, pero ella se me adelantó, dejándome con las palabras en la boca – Exactamente, piensa mal – añadió asintiendo con su cabeza y guiñándome un ojo para despedirse – Nos vemos luego.

En menos de un segundo despareció de mi vista dejándome ahí parado, solo y con una Bella aparentemente enojada.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – gemí con la vista alzada al techo.

Caminé a mi dormitorio y entré en el. Dejé caer la llave sobre mi mesa de noche y me lancé a la cama, coloqué mis manos detrás de mi nuca y crucé mis pies. Miré unos segundos el techo, unas manchas de humedad comenzaban a teñir el blanco inmaculado, me giré y vi el muro, seguía igual que siempre, todo en la casa era como siempre, salvo la señorita que estaba en la habitación de enfrente. Me levanté y caminé a la ventana. Resoplé y con el estomago hecho un puño, cogí la llave, salí de mi cuarto y crucé al de Bella. Después de todo era solo para asegurarme que se encontraba bien. No había razones para estar nervioso.

Golpeé su puerta y luego de un rato sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte, decidí entrar.

El tiempo pareció retroceder ocho años, la imagen de Bella la primera vez que la vi sentada al lado de la ventana se repetía y al igual que antes, ella estaba así por la culpa de otros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté con cautela desde el marco de la puerta, con miedo de que volviera a dejar de hablar.

- Ya no soy la misma de antes Edward, no tienes por que correr a ayudarme cada vez que algo me pase – contestó con la cara fija en el vidrio.

- Lo sé, pero no esperes que me quedé sin hacer nada mientras un idiota te trata como lo hizo hace un rato tu noviecito – mascullé con la mandíbula apretada, el solo hecho de recordar las palabras ofensivas con las que se dirigió a ella me producían ganas de salir a buscarlo y golpearlo hasta que se atragantara con su propia lengua.

- Puedo defenderme sola – replicó.

- No se nota – dije lanzándome a su cama y recostándome como lo hacía antes de irme. – ¿Me puedes decir en que estabas pensando cuando te metiste con tamaño pedazo de imbécil? ¿Por qué estas con él?– pregunté mientras miraba alrededor a ver si encontraba alguna foto de ellos o solo de él, esas eran cosas típicas en las relaciones, pero no encontré nada. El color rosa que recordaba había sido cubierto por un blanco invierno en donde caía una cortina de mariposas de papel de muchos colores y el tocador antiguo había sido reemplazado por una cajonera púrpura sin espejo.

- Mi terapeuta dice que se trata de una rama distinta de autoflagelación. Según él, estoy con Jackson como método de alivio al sufrimiento psicológico. Al parecer es más fácil según ellos sobrellevar el dolor físico que el emocional – respondió de manera impasible, tan conciente de lo mal que le hacía ese tipejo que me produjo escalofríos. Lo único que egoístamente me alivió fue no escuchar ni una sola vez la frase _"por que es el hombre que amo" _– De todas formas, ¿a ti que te importa? – inquirió girándose hacía mi para encararme.

- Me importas tú.

- ¿No te parece un poco tarde para eso?

- Realmente no.

- Edward, las cosas cambian, las personas lo hacemos y las cosas ya no son como eran hace años atrás.

- ¿Qué es lo que cambio tanto?

- Yo.

- Eso no es cierto, te miro y veo a la misma niña que temblaba mientras estaba en la ventana y que no podía dormir sin mí en las noches. La misma a la que se le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas cuando veía un colibrí aleteando en el jardín, aquella que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera.

- ¿La misma que dejaste sola cuando te necesitaba?

Tragué saliva estrepitosamente y bajé la vista avergonzado.

- Bella seamos honestos, estabas en terapia, te veían los mejores médicos y aun así no podían hacer nada, ¿Qué diferencia supones que iba a hacer yo?

- Mucha.

- No seas absurda – exclamé exasperado, el tema de sus intentos de suicidio me ponía de los nervios. Me levanté de su cama y comencé a caminar por su habitación. – Intenté ayudarte y lo sabes.

- Menuda mierda de ayuda que me diste – bufó de mala gana – De todos modos ya vez, la niña aprendió a dormir sola cada vez que las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, si tiemblo al lado de la ventana es por que me da frío y ya no necesito a nadie que me haga falsas promesas sobre quedarse a mi lado siempre para dejarme a la primera oportunidad.

- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! Esa beca era importante para mí y si según tú me querías tanto deberías haber estado orgullosa.

- Por supuesto que lo estaba y quise decírtelo cada vez que llamaste, pero nunca quisiste hablar conmigo, en siete años, jamás me llamaste y te esperé. Pero al cabo de cinco años descubrí que la vida sigue, o como sea que se llame esto.

- Espera un segundo – la atajé cuando llegó a mi cerebro lo que acababa de decirme solo unos segundos antes - ¿A que te refieres con que es más fácil llevar el dolor físico que el emocional? ¿Acaso ese idiota te pegó alguna vez?

- Aunque no lo creas Edward, no tengo madera de mártir – contestó soltando una risa que en lugar de tranquilizarme me puso más nervioso.

- Isabella explícame ahora mismo que querías decir con eso – exigí acercándome a ella.

- ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para dejar que otra persona me golpeé? – acució entrecerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro para poder verme una vez que me detuve frente a ella.

Llamó mi atención una marca blanquecina que rodeaba el cuello de Bella como un collar con bordes rojos.

- No por supuesto que no, basta con lo que puedes hacerte tu sola ¿verdad?– musité enarcando una ceja con rabia luego de ver la cicatriz que llevaba en su cuello, coloqué mi mano sobre la marca y fruncí el ceño disgustado – ¿Qué demonios te pasó aquí?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sentí bajo mi mano como su pulso adquiría rápidamente un ritmo frenético.

- He hecho muchas estupideces en mi vida – confesó sin dejar de verme – A veces incluso me avergüenzo más de lo que me culpo.

- No haz contestado a mi pregunta.

- No me interesa hacerlo – bufó encogiéndose de hombros y retrocediendo unos pasos para separarse de mi.

La sujeté de sus brazos con firmeza para que no se alejara cuando la sentí dar un salto y bajar la cabeza espantada como un acto reflejo.

-¡Santo dios!– bramé - ¿Qué te han hecho para que temas así? Pareces un gato asustado.

- Déjame en paz – gritó soltándose de mi y caminando velozmente hacía la puerta – ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mi?– farfulló de espaldas a mi – Jackson puede ser un idiota celoso, incluso agresivo algunas veces, pero nunca me ha golpeado. Además – agregó – podrían haberme molido a palos y aun así no hubiese sido suficiente para igualarse a lo que tú me hiciste. Nada se compara con el dolor de un corazón roto.

Giró el pomo con lentitud y respiró hondo.

- Por cierto – murmuró mientras abría la puerta – El colibrí volvió por aquí en cada primavera durante los siguientes cuatro años que te fuiste, al quinto año lo encontré muerto al lado de la ventana, lo enterré junto contigo y con todo mi pasado.

Me dejé caer sobre su cama mientras oía el sonido de sus pasos desvanecerse a medida que se alejaba de mí. Di vuelta la cabeza y encontré la foto de una pareja escondida al lado de su almohada. La tomé con el estomago revuelto y la mano temblorosa, enfoqué la vista para encontrar a Bella abrazada a mi cintura en el aeropuerto, el día que nos despedimos y no pude evitar recordar nuestras últimas palabras.

_- Pídeme que no me vaya y no lo haré._

_- No puedo hacer eso. Tengo demasiadas culpas como para cargar una más – dijo esforzándose mucho para sonreír, de no haber sido su mirada triste tan delatadora podría haber pensado que estaba feliz – Solo prométeme que hablaremos y me escribirás._

_Sonreí con el nudo de la garganta quemándome como un hierro caliente. _

_- Todos los días corazón – prometí tomando su mentón con ambas manos y pegando mí frente a la de ella para verla directamente a sus ojos llorosos.- Te quiero mucho niña._

_- Yo también._

_La voz nasal de una señorita me alertó que era momento de abordar mi vuelo volviéndome a la realidad. Con un vacío en el estomago y la sensación de vértigo gobernando cada parte de mi cuerpo miré fijamente a Bella. _

_- Te amo Bella – confesé acariciando sus mejillas._

_- Te amo Edward._

* * *

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero para quienes no lo sabian vivo en chile y hace un tiempito atras tuve problemas con el terremoto...gracias a dios nada que lamentar, pero aun así me sentía un poco angustiada y sin muchos animos para escribir.**_

_**En fin, ya estoy de vuelta y me comprometo a actualizar lo más seguido posible :)**_

_**Besos a todas y gracias por tenerme paciencia **_

_**Muá!  
**_


	14. Vodka

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

_

*

*

*

Dolor. Esa parecía ser la palabra que describía mi vida desde la perdida de mis padres. Esos mismos padres que me hicieron cargar con la culpa de su muerte sin saberlo y a los cuales idealicé tanto luego de perderlos que parecían santos a mis ojos.

Asesina – me grité mentalmente por años. Me culpé, lloré, grité y llegué el nivel de querer dejar de existir por no lograr salir de la profundidad oscura que me carcomía el alma. Pero nada funcionó. Nada logró revivirlos.

Un día de aquellos que sentí que el dolor por fin me haría el favor de darle un descanso a mi alma, un par de ojos gatunos como dos zafiros azules se acercaron a mí y una mano reposó sobre mi hombro sin decir nada. Al principió pensé que era un ángel, pues era tan hermoso como Edward, llevaba el cabello dorado alborotado y su piel era pálida, todo en él gritaba – ser celestial – pero luego de unos minutos en los que no dije nada, su voz hizo eco en la habitación con un simple - ¡hola! – y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Así conocí a Jackson, quien me cuidó, me acompañó y me ayudó a ver que la pena que cargaba ya no era un sentimiento de culpa, sino de añoranza y nostalgia. Fue la sombra de Edward, estuvo conmigo a pesar de saber que no lo amaba a él y nunca se quejó. Cada vez que dejaba de hablar, o tomaba una cuota extra de pastillas, él fue quien me cuidó. Soportó cada mala cara de Alice, quien seguía soñando con que seríamos cuñadas algún día, aun después de todos los años que Edward no quiso contactarse conmigo.

En un principio dejé de hablar para llamar su atención y ver si de esa manera se dignaba a visitarme, llamarme o simplemente responder mis mails, pero nada. Era una conducta estúpida y desesperada. Lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más para llamar su atención. A pesar de todo, nada funcionó. Simplemente se esfumó, dijo adiós y me olvidó.

Mierda como me dolía su recuerdo. Sus sonrisas se mantenían intactas en mi memoria, increíblemente recordar su rostro, era casi tan doloroso como la imagen de la muerte de mis padres. Ambos recuerdos nítidos en mi mente, como ver una fotografía, solo que en mi cabeza el tiempo no desteñía en lo más mínimo aquellos retratos.

Decidí tomar una ducha en el baño de Alice y luego, envuelta en una toalla, caminé hacía la estancia en donde en un pequeño bar Carlisle guardaba sus licores. Dejé de darle vueltas a las cosas y busqué la botella de vodka. Me metí en mi pequeño salón de ballet y con mi espalda apoyada contra la puerta me dejé caer al suelo y bebí, no porque me gustara, ya que casi como todo lo que hacía no me satisfacía ni por asomo, pero quería olvidar, arrancarme del pecho el dolor que parecía predominar en mi vida.

El líquido me quemó la garganta al pasar y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando por el contrario de mi cometido, los recuerdos surcaron mi mente.

_- Te amo Bella_ – se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Mi memoria se encontraba repleta de recuerdos de aquel día y de los que le precedieron.

Edward era encantador, me cuidaba, me hacía sentir bien, tranquila, en paz. Me hacía olvidar cada sentimiento negativo que cruzaba por mi cabeza él parecía descubrirlo antes que yo y se esfumaba incluso antes de llegar.

- Te amo idiota – sollocé cuando mis sentidos se encontraron adormecidos lanzando lejos la botella que sostenía vacía en mi mano y provocando con su caída una explosión de cristales que se desparramó por todo el salón.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas sin pensar en nada, solo llorando como estúpida.

- ¿Bella? – exclamaron asomando una mata de pelos cobrizos por la ventana.

Tenía más que claro quien era. Era capaz de reconocer su voz incluso en un lugar repleto de gente y sin haberla escuchado durante siete años.

- ¡Abre! – ordenó después de un rato en donde se deslizó de la ventana a la puerta que se encontraba tras de mi aporreándola con fuerza.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero apenas me movía, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

- ¡No puedo! – grité frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios?– exclamó molesto – ¡Abre ahora mismo esa puerta si no quieres que la tire!

- No sabía que pudieras tirar puertas – bufé dejando caer mi cabeza hacía atrás – ¿No era que te habías ido a estudiar piano? No tenía ni idea que te habías unido a las fuerzas espaciales.

Reí luego de repasar lo que acababa de decir. Solo con un nivel alto de alcohol en mi sangre seria capaz de reír como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

- Fuerzas espaciales – repetí carcajeándome sin poder detenerme – Eran especiales.

- ¡No estoy jugando Bella!– gruñó sacudiendo el pomo – ¡Abre la puerta!

- ¡Te digo que no puedo!

Sentí sus pasos alejarse y luego un sonido atronador retumbó dentro de la habitación obligándome a cubrir mis oídos y mis ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – inquirió Edward hincándose a mi lado viéndome horrorizado.

- No hice nada – contesté extrañada encogiéndome de hombros, sintiendo miedo por el rostro frenético de Edward quien escrutaba cada centímetro de mi.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué sangras? – acució agarrando mi brazo con fuerza y elevándolo hasta mis ojos como evidencia según él de mi mentira.

- Pues me habrá llegado el periodo – repliqué comenzando a reír nuevamente como una idiota.

Sentí como me cargaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, cual cordero sobre su hombro y como si me tratara de una mujer las cavernas, me remolcó hasta su habitación en donde me dejó caer sobre su cama de manera brusca y se metió rápidamente al baño, de donde muy poco tiempo después salió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté cuando empapó con alcohol un algodón y lo pasó sobre mi brazo con delicadeza para limpiar la sangre.

- No me hables – gruñó entrecerrando los ojos y concentrándose completamente en dejar mi brazo totalmente libre de aquel liquido espeso y rojo – ¿Te duele?

Me limité a soltar el aire por mi boca con fuerza y deslicé mi mano sobre mi boca imitando el cierre de un zipper.

- Ahora puedes hablarme – dijo examinando mi brazo con mayor detenimiento – Quiero saber donde te has cortado, pero no logró encontrar la herida.

- Será que estas buscando en la persona errónea – murmuré rodando mis ojos.

- ¿Que quieres decir con…? ¡Oh!– profirió demostrando con sus ojos la comprensión al dirigir su vista hacía la mancha roja que salía desde su codo derecho – ¿Pero como me hice esto?

- Quizá fue jugando a atravesar la ventana como un ser libre de materia sólida – respondí subiéndole la manga de su polera para examinarle la herida – ¿Quien te creías?– pregunté tomando el algodón impregnado de alcohol y limpiando la herida de Edward – ¿Gasparin?

- Muy graciosa – replicó frunciendo el ceño adolorido – ¿Pero por qué no me di cuenta? Por lo menos tendría que haberme dolido.

- Eso es por la adrenalina.

- ¿Sabes mucho de cortes no? – inquirió alzando una ceja de manera suspicaz mientras sus ojos se clavaban sobre una de mis muñecas, las cuales se encontraba libre de cualquier adorno que pudiera disimular las cicatrices de mis heridas autoinfligidas.

- No es algo que me enorgullezca – repuse con frialdad aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo, para disimular la vergüenza que me provocaban mis conductas anteriores.

- ¡Autch! – se quejó moviendo el brazo como un acto reflejo.

- No seas niña – me burlé sosteniendo su mano con fuerza para que no se alejara y así poder examinar si quedaba algún vidrio dentro. – Tienes suerte, es una herida limpia. No hay nada de que preocuparse así que no es necesario ir al hospital a molestar a tu padre. No necesitas puntos.

- ¡Gracias doc! – exclamó iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa torcida. Aquellas que solían dejarme sin aliento y que en ese mismo momento acababa de hacerlo nuevamente – Aunque la próxima vez procura no beber tanto antes de atender a tu paciente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirí sonrojándome ante la profundidad de su mirada esmeralda, aquella divertida que tanto extrañaba.

- Porque acabas de curarme el brazo bueno.

* * *

_**PERDON!! mas vale tarde que nunca...cierto??**_

_**Bueno como todos los capitulos son un tanto cargaditos al drama, en este les doy un respirito...ven que no soy tan malvada?? ^^ **_

_**He estado metida en un montón de cosas, estoy creando un foro que cuando lo termine les avisare para quien quiera pueda unirse, además llegó mi maquinita de coser y me le he llevado haciendo costurillas, estoy pintando el dormitorio de mi hijo y preparando su cumpleaños numero 4 entre muchas otras cosas, asi que se imaginaran que no he podido casi escribir mucho, disculpenme pero en verdad el tiempo se me evapora. **_

_**De todos modos voy a tratar de no hacerlas esperar tanto :)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**muá!**_


	15. Acercamientos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

_*****

**Acercamientos**

Bella rió. Sin detenerse ni a respirar. Era un sonido maravilloso y una imagen gloriosa. Sus ojos se encontraban tan pequeños que parecían dos líneas de las cuales salían lágrimas que no eran de tristeza. Sentí mi corazón hincharse con cada carcajada que expulsaba sonora de sus labios sin poder contenerse.

Era la primera vez que la oía reír.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!– gritó aún en su regocijo dejando caer su espalda en el colchón.

- ¿El qué? – murmuré maravillado y aturdido. Me sentía incluso un poco asustado.

Tenía claro como reaccionar cuando se enojaba, o estaba triste. Eso era lo normal en ella, pero algo tan natural como verla reír me parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, o de terror. Aquellas en las que llevaban un hacha escondida en su espalda o algo así.

- Que hiciera el ridículo todo este rato. ¡Imagino mi cara! – exclamó carcajeándose.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me senté a su lado hasta que dejó de reír.

Sentí sus pequeñas manos agarrarse con fuerza a mi ropa y afirmándose de mi se incorporó con torpeza hasta quedar sentada a mi lado, puso ambas manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas y bajó su rostro dejándolo escondido tras la maraña de pelo castaño que caía por sus hombros.

- Te extrañé – susurró con nerviosismo tragando saliva estrepitosamente.

- Yo también – confesé adoptando la misma posición que ella, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su espalda para descartar algún objeto cortopunzante. Quizá no llevara un hacha pero y si tenía alguna hoja de afeitar. Un corte en la garganta con eso y estaba frito.

- No se notó mucho – bufó por lo bajo devolviéndome a la realidad. Una en la que las hojas de afeitar eran usadas solo para auto infringirse dolor, no para degollarme.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté distraído.

- Eso, que no se notó mucho que me extrañaras-

- No. No quiero recriminaciones ahora, ni drama, ni nada de eso.

- ¿Y qué quieres Edward? – preguntó colocando su mano en mi mentón y obligándome a girar mi cara hacía ella.

Su rostro se veía sonrojado de tanto reír y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no recordaba. Ya no eran opacos. Eran tan hermosos, tan suyos.

- Te quiero a ti – contesté bajito temiendo que si hablaba demasiado fuerte la burbuja se reventaría y volveríamos cada uno a nuestros dormitorios. Me sentía hipnotizado por sus ojos.

Sus facciones no demostraron reacción alguna. Ni sorpresa, ni alegría, rabia…nada. Solo deslizó su mano por mi cuello y luego la dejó caer a un lado. Se puso de pie y salió tambaleándose por la puerta sin decir nada. Y yo…yo me quedé justo donde estaba. Sintiendo como el camino que sus dedos acababan de trazar se enfriaba de a poco.

Dejé pasar algunas horas y apenas oí llegar a mis padres bajé para saludarlos y cenar con ellos.

- ¿Solo tres puestos? – pregunté a mi madre luego de lavarme las manos y bajar al comedor.

Me quedé de pie contemplando los espacios vacíos en la mesa. Se suponía que cuando llegaba alguien a quien extrañabas te quedabas para compartir con él. Por lo menos a cenar y ponerte al día de lo que ocurría en su vida. Sobre todo si habían pasado siete años.

- Si, Alice avisó que cenaría con Jasper y Bella se fue hace como una hora – contestó luego de verificar la hora en su reloj.

- ¿Se fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quien? ¿Con nadie? ¿Por qué la dejaron ir sola?

- Edward relájate – musitó Esme viéndome con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodar los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo relajarme si anda sola quien sabe donde? – acucié molesto caminando hacía la sala para coger mi abrigo y salir a buscarla.

- Bella ya tiene edad suficiente para ir y venir sin necesidad de pedir permiso – me atajó colocando su mano sobre mi brazo para impedir que me fuera – Las cosas no son como las recuerdas.

- Pero bebió.

- Y no será ni la primera ni última vez que lo haga.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hijo. Bella tiene veinticinco años, puede beber de vez en cuando, con eso no digo que sea una alcohólica hombre, no me veas así – explicó antes de que la llenara en preguntas sobre la frecuencia que bebía y me pusiera a discutir acerca de si era o no necesario enviarla a alguna clínica de rehabilitación. – Deja de asustarte. Ella es una chica responsable pero joven. Tiene todo el derecho a divertirse y me imagino que luego de haberte visto eso era justo lo que necesitaba, salir y despejarse un poco.

- Lo sé, lo siento – bufé dejando no muy convencido mi abrigo sobre el perchero y me giré para volver al comedor acompañado de mi madre.

- Ella ha cambiado mucho. No debes asustarte porque haga cosas, ese es su medio de escape. No es fácil superar todo lo que vivió, pero aprendió a vivir con aquello y desde hace años que no hace nada para dañarse a si misma porque sabe que también nos hace daño a nosotros – terminó de hablar y caminó hacía la cocina.

- Eso parece bien – murmuré apoyando mis codos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas pensando que me encontraba solo – Aunque no suena muy de Bella.

- Ya no la conoces – dijo mi padre palmeando mi espalda – Tu madre tiene razón. Todos hemos cambiado Edward.

- Imagino que si. Es solo que en mis recuerdos todo es tan distinto. Para comenzar todos estaban más jóvenes.

- Si ese era un halago, te prohíbo terminantemente decirlo en frente de tu hermana – dijo mi madre riendo y sosteniendo una fuente llena de ensalada – Tiene una crisis con su edad que raya en la paranoia.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza. En realidad no era un halago, era una excusa, pero mi madre no tenía porque enterarse.

- ¿Y no era que todos cambiaban? Alice no parece haberse enterado.

Tomé mi lugar y me serví un poco de vino antes de volver a hablar.

- No recuerdo haber sido tan bueno para las ensaladas ¿No tenemos algo que pueda hacer funcionar mi mandíbula un poco más que eso? – señalé las fuentes llenas de cosas verdes que funcionaban perfectamente como acompañamiento, pero bajo ningún motivo saciarían mi apetito.

Mi madre, que hasta ahora no se encontraba instalada en su lugar, entró en el comedor arrastrando el carrito con la cacerola que contenía mi plato principal. Al fin.

- ¿Desde cuando esto es un autoservicio? – pregunté ceñudo viendo como la dejaba a un lado y no sobre mi plato.

- Edward, no te aproveches – me riñó mi padre medio en broma, pero aún así con la nota advertencia suficiente para saber que yo tendría que servirme solo.

- Por lo menos en Londres me llenaban el vaso – refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos, tal como lo hacía antes de irme.

_Definitivamente me encontraba en casa._

Seis horas más tarde de los saludos cariñosos con mis padres y de ponernos al corriente de todas las cosas nuevas en nuestras vidas, me encontraba tendido sobre mi cama, con la vista fija en el techo y un nudo en el estomago que parecía no poder calmarse con nada.

Decidí por última vez ir a revisar el cuarto de Bella para ver si se había dignado a llegar, pero nada. El reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba quince para las cuatro de la madrugada y su cama seguía intacta. Me senté sobre ella y luego de alcanzar un cojín me recosté, crucé mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me mantuve despierto el resto de la noche. El aroma a ella estaba impregnado en cada cosa de esa habitación, ya no olía a shampoo de fresas, ahora era algo mucho más cítrico, limón o algo así. Después de todo mis padres tenían razón, todo cambiaba. Sobre todo luego de tanto tiempo.

¿Qué tanto habría cambiado Isabella en este tiempo? Por lo menos seguía con vida, aunque ya no parecía pesarle aquello. Ese si que era un buen cambio.

Oí pasos en el vestíbulo, luego de varias trastabilladas y reconocí inmediato que se trataba de ella. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y me acomodé exageradamente en la cama para hacerme el dormido.

Luego de lo que debió haber sido el mayor logro de un borracho, logró abrir la puerta de su cuarto y se metió.

- ¡Edward quítate! – exclamó Bella dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con la habitación medianamente a oscuras, solo la luz del jardín se dejaba entrever por el visillo de la ventana de Bella.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté entremedio de un bostezo mientras refregaba mis ojos.

- No sé, deben ser las cuatro o cinco, no estoy segura…- balbuceó mientras luchaba contra los cordones de una de sus zapatillas.

- ¿Y por qué vienes llegando a esta hora? – pregunté haciéndome a un lado para que se acostara.

- Y a ti… ¿qué… demonios… te importa? – encaró con dificultad, para luego hacer volar la zapatilla a través del dormitorio.

- ¿Bebiste otra vez?

- Si papá. Bebí, fumé, me drogué y tuve sexo en el asiento trasero de un automóvil en la cima de un mirador con dos tipos. Ahora puedes castigarme y dejarme sola en mi cuarto – dijo quitándome el cojín sobre el cual descansaba mi cabeza; provocando que me golpeará la nuca con el respaldo de su cama.

- Te comportas como una idiota – me quejé, mientras me erguía para levantarme.

- _Touché_.

- ¿Qué dices? – acucié frunciendo el ceño y quedándome de pie al lado de su cama

- _Touché_ – repitió incorporándose de golpe y alzando su cabeza de manera desafiante – Opino lo mismo de ti, te comportas como un idiota. Crees que puedes llegar después de siete años sin hablar ni un solo día y hacer que deje todo por ti, decirme que me quieres y que me extrañaste, cuando sabes bien que no fue así. No eres mejor persona que Jackson.

_¿En verdad acababa de compararme con ese infeliz?_

- Retiro lo dicho, no te comportas como un idiota, lo eres – farfullé entre dientes cruzando su habitación enojado – Completamente idiota.

Cerré su puerta dando un sonoro portazo y crucé hecho una furia a mi habitación. ¿Es que en todos estos años no podía crecer? Cambian…todos cambian – bufé con rabia. Tonta, lo único que buscaba era dañarse. Seguramente si yo hubiese sido como aquel idiota que la trataba mal, ella ahora estaría buscándome a mí.

- ¡Te prefería muda! – exclamé lanzándome con fuerza sobre mi colchón sin encender la luz y olvidando por completo que mi puerta se encontraba totalmente abierta.

- Me alegra saberlo – susurró Bella a quien no había alcanzado a ver y se encontraba de pie a un lado de mi cama.

- Mierda – bufé frunciendo el ceño y enderezándome hasta quedar sentado – No es eso lo que quise decir…es solo que tienes un don para sacarme de mis casillas.

- Así como tu tienes uno para destrozarme el corazón.

- Oh Bella por favor…solo déjalo pasar ¿si?

- ¿Cuánto? – inquirió de pronto.

- ¿Cuánto qué?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que lo deje pasar? ¿Siete años más?

- Ni siquiera ese tiempo ha sido suficiente – murmuré sentándome sobre mi cama con la vista fija en el piso y mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estoy hablando de estos siete años…del tiempo que me mantuve alejado de ti por que pensé que te olvidaría – confesé poniéndome de pie y caminando hacía la ventana.

- ¿Olvidarme? Pero…yo pensé que me querías – dijo con cierto desconcierto en su voz.

- Por lo mismo.

- Edward, no entiendo que estas intentando decirme – bufó acercándose a mi. No podía ver su reflejo en la ventana, pero la conocía bastante para saber que su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

- No quiero que lo entiendas – proferí frustrado pegando mi frente al cristal para que no me viera. Me sentía como un cobarde cada vez que estaba a su lado.

- Siento haberte comparado con Jackson – musitó rodeando mi cintura con sus manos – Creo que estoy muy borracha como para pensar con claridad, así que solo hazme un favor y vámonos a dormir ¿Está bien?

- Supongo que si.

Tomé sus manos y las quité de mi cintura para luego guiarla hacía mi cama, pero antes de que pudiera sentarme siquiera Bella negó torpemente con su cabeza y me jaló hacía su dormitorio.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – exclamó soltando una risita y lanzándose a su cama una vez estuvimos dentro de su habitación – Ven – susurró haciendo señas con su dedo para que me acercara y palmoteando el lado de la orilla que aún se encontraba vació – Duerme conmigo.

- Tenemos una relación bipolar – comenté recostándome a su lado.

- Si, tenemos que llevarla a terapia – dijo colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Y eso sirve?

- Supongo – murmuró elevando sus hombros.

- ¿A ti te sirvió?

- Edward – señaló Bella levantando la cabeza para verme a los ojos – ¿En verdad tendremos esta conversación ahora?

- Em… creo que no. Ahora por supuesto que no – seguí con el ceño fruncido y sin saber porque me encontraba tan estúpidamente nervioso de tener su cara viéndome a solo unos centímetros – Definitivamente no, Este…claro que no… ¿Mañana?

- Está bien, mañana. O más tarde…como sea.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con una mano por la cintura. Aquella que parecía incluso más diminuta que antes. Oh por dios, tendría que darme una ducha fría pronto si no quería parecer un depravado sexual.

- ¿Edward?

- Dime.

- Sé que pensaras que esto lo digo por que en estos momentos tengo más alcohol que glóbulos rojos en mi sangre, pero estoy feliz de estar contigo.

- Yo también lo estoy – confesé acariciando la piel de su espalda que se asomaba por debajo de su blusa con mi pulgar.

- ¿Borracho?

- ¿Ah? – inquirí enarcando una ceja sintiéndome descolocado por su pregunta.

- ¿También estas borracho? – preguntó.

- No tonta, yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo.

- Ah – soltó riendo. – Creo que no debo beber tanto, me pongo un poco lenta.

- Duérmete – ordené besando su frente – Mañana conversaremos.

- Te quiero y si mañana desapareces no me importa porque cuando te necesité estuviste a mi lado – balbuceó entremedio de un bostezo – Pero no lo hagas ¿vale? – añadió luego de un rato.

- ¿El qué?

- Desaparecer otra vez. De mi vida.

- Nunca más – prometí apegándola más a mi cuerpo y cerrando mis ojos para dormirme. Por lo menos durante las pocas horas que quedaban antes de que el sol apareciera.

* * *

_**helloooooooooowwwwwwwww!**_

_**me odian? espero que no...se que he tardado pero ha sido por una buena causa...(en realidad es buena para mi, pero dudo que para ustedes también ¬¬...aunque si se alegran por que me pasen cosas buenas, entonces estaran felices por mi) *No tomar en cuenta mi verborrea mental* **_

_**en fin...volví! con capitulo de transición...ya era hora que comenzaran a acercarse un poquito estos dos xD! cierto? o los hago sufrir otro poco?..naaa... no me tomen mucho en cuenta, estoy con un ataque de ansiedad...¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que esperan una respuesta de algo y pareciera que los días pasan mas lentos y no pueden dormir y el café parece incluso más amargo? ...eeemmm... no?...pues a mi me pasa eso!**_

_**Retomando la historia...el proximo capitulo lo subire el viernes. Dudo mucho poder hacerlo antes ya que estoy terminando el capitulo de "Take a Bow" y el de "Te amare"(nuevo ff, pasense, esta en mi perfil) **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo chicas! un beso gigante y un gran abrazo! ^^**_

_**muá!  
**_


	16. Presentimientos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

_

Un repique incesante y molesto, me obligó a despertar. Rodé hacia un lado e inspiré hondo para llenar mis pulmones con el delicioso aroma de Bella, el cual si bien, era distinto al de años atrás, seguía volviéndome tonto. A tal punto de pensar en robarle un frasco de su perfume para rosear un poco en mi almohada. Quizás también un poco en las mantas, algunas partituras, mi ropa…

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo un sicópata demente. Después de todo, teníamos algo en común.

Luego de un rato sintiéndome aún demasiado somnoliento como para abrir los ojos, palpé el espacio vacío en la cama buscando a mi querida castaña, pero fallé miserablemente en mi búsqueda. Abrí mis ojos solo para corroborar lo que mi tacto me advertía, estaba completamente solo en la cama.

Intenté alejar cualquier mal pensamiento de mi mente, pero era inevitable, en mi cabeza tenerla lejos significaba solo una cosa. Problemas.

Me incorporé de un salto de la cama, vestía solamente mis pantalones a pesar del frío. Iba descalzo y sin polera, seguramente mi cabello era una maraña de pájaros y me ardían los ojos por falta de sueño.

Miré hacia la ventana, pero no estaba allí. La busqué rápidamente a mí alrededor y no la vi. Con el corazón cada vez más acelerado, abrí la puerta del baño para encontrarme con la grata sorpresa de una Bella desnuda, metida en la ducha, con el cuerpo mojado y la cabellera castaña pegándose a su espalda.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó encolerizada al percatarse de mi presencia, mientras buscaba una toalla para cubrirse.

- Lo siento, es solo que pensé que te había pasado algo – contesté con nerviosismo.

- ¡Ya ves que no!– exclamó ruborizándose, no sé si debido a la vergüenza o a la rabia – ¿Ahora puedes dejarme sola o es que no has visto suficiente?

- Claro que no – pensé.

- ¡Claro que no!– repitió alzando la barbilla con sus ojos enseñando sorpresa – ¿Cómo que no?

Santísima mierda, lo había dicho en voz alta. Eso de pasar tanto tiempo a solas comenzaba a pasarme factura a la hora de socializar con el mundo real. Y ahora, ¿Cómo explicarle que nunca vería suficiente de ella? Si todos estos años había soñado con su cuerpo, aún sin haberla visto desnuda, ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo demonios me quitaría de la cabeza de imagen de Bella frente a mí cubierta nada más que de agua?

- ¿Ya has visto suficiente? ¡Deja de verme! Luego puedes explicarme, ahora deja ponerme algo encima.

¿Ponerte algo encima? – cavilé imaginándome a mi sobre ella y esperando que aquello fuera suficiente.

- Lo…lo siento – dije frunciendo el ceño cuando mi sentido común volvió a hacer acto de presencia al fin. Bajé la mirada al piso, giré sobre mis talones y me alejé de su cuarto con su imagen grabada a fuego en mi memoria y con el recordatorio latiendo en mi entrepierna.

Crucé el dormitorio hecho una bala, atravesé el vestíbulo y un segundo antes de meterme a mi cuarto, una muy feliz hermana menor, se abalanzó sobre mí, sosteniendo un martillo en una mano y un montón de clavos en la otra. Llevaba una ridícula gorra de béisbol al revés, y pantalones de mezclilla a las caderas.

- ¡Edward! – profirió sorprendida.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y luego desvió su vista sin ningún disimulo a la puerta de Bella.

Su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "o", pero antes de que siquiera pudiera insinuar algo, hice una mueca de desagrado y abrí mi puerta, metiéndome apresuradamente a mi dormitorio y cerrando con fuerza a mis espaldas, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! – gritó desde el otro lado.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – repliqué.

La escuché golpear mi puerta insistentemente, pero la ignoré. Estaba demasiado avergonzado aún por mi encuentro casual en el baño de Bella, como para darle importancia a los berrinches de mi hermana. Avergonzado, no. Encantado sería la palabra correcta.

Estaba encantado y encandilado por la perfección del cuerpo de aquella mujer, aquella en la que se transformó después de estos años en los cuales yo no estuve presente. Perdiendo el tiempo que debía pasar con ella: escondido bajo toneladas de libros de estudio, partituras de piano y mujeres fáciles.

Siempre había sido un idiota, pero el tiempo alejado de ella, me convirtió en algo mucho peor que eso. Me había vuelto un jodido hijo de puta, emo, y deficiente sexual.

- ¡Edward abre tu puerta o la tiro a martillazos!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – vociferé enojado. ¿Qué creía Alice? ¿Qué aún teníamos diecisiete años y podía amenazarme con esas estupideces?

Fruncí los labios, pensativo. Mientras reflexionaba en que ropa me pondría, ahora que mi calor corporal natural elevado, comenzaba a disminuir y volvía a sentir frío.

Sobre mi cama, la manga de mi sweater de hilo gris preferido, se asomaba entre la montaña de cosas que se encontraban en total desorden. Lo alcancé y corriendo todo lo demás, di con él y me lo puse.

Caminé al baño, di el grifo y lavé mi cara. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillaba mis dientes, y definitivamente era peor de lo que pensaba.

Un nido de pájaros hubiese sido mucho mejor que aquello que llevaba. Las puntas de mi pelo estaban todas disparadas en diferentes direcciones, mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y mis labios se veían exageradamente resecos. Y, a pesar de todo aquello, tenía una sonrisa plantada en mi boca.

Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la cara de un depravado.

Volví a mi dormitorio arrastrando mis pies, los cuales se sentían exageradamente fríos. Me senté sobre la silla de mi antiguo escritorio y me preparé para colocarme calcetines cuando un sonido estruendoso, proveniente de la madera de mi puerta, seguido de un gran hoyo en ella, me obligó a dar un salto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

La cara de la loca de Alice, apareció del otro lado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Alice está en casa! – canturreó evocando a la película "El resplandor"

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – gruñí observando perplejo el gran espacio faltante en mi puerta.

- Te lo advertí.

- Estás completamente loca – mascullé entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que mi hermana acabase de perder la cabeza.

- Oh Edward, vamos. Abre la puerta.

- No, me das miedo. Aléjate de mi cuarto…no – me corregí de inmediato – Aléjate de mi. Mantente por lo menos a unos diez años de distancia.

- Tonto, la distancia no se mide en años. Además no voy a hacerte daño – prometió batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente. Su expresión era bastante convincente de no haber tenido el martillo brillando a un lado, seguramente le habría quitado el seguro.

- No vas a hacerme daño, solo vas a aplastarme los sesos. ¿Es eso?

Rodó los ojos y bufó antes de comenzar a reír.

- Edward, deja de ver películas de terror. Por favor, no soy Jack Nicholson. Además – agregó – vamos a cambiar las puertas de toda la casa, es por eso que he estado dándole martillazos a todas. Bella antiguamente golpeaba sacos de arena para botar su estrés, yo solo hago trizas la madera.

- Completamente locas. Ambas.

Decidí huir de casa, alejarme de mi querida hermana, de mis adorables padres, y de mi adorada Bella. Exactamente, volvía a escapar, solo para evitarle a ella pasar un mal rato conmigo. Además, aun me sentía demasiado avergonzado por verla desnuda y no estaba preparado para enfrentarla, ni verla sin poder imaginarla sin ropa. Eso, sin pensar en que habíamos dormido juntos.

La diferencia de mi huida esta vez, era que solo había salido por el día. Necesitaba hacer algunos trámites para encontrar trabajo, ya que a diferencia de lo que todos podrían pensar, necesitaba dinero. Uno ganado por mí y no heredado de mis padres.

Almorcé en un restaurante barato, aprovechando mis últimos ahorros y disfruté de una deliciosa cerveza fría en un vaso sucio.

- Esto es vida – murmuré con ironía, cuando volví a casa tarde por la noche.

Intenté pasar completamente desapercibido y gracias al cielo, lo conseguí.

Las luces de toda la casa se encontraban apagadas, incluso las de la habitación de Bella. En cierto modo, lo agradecí. Era una tentación menos ir a visitarla para saber como estaba. Con la oscuridad de su cuarto, me dejaba claro que estaba dormida, o que simplemente no estaba interesada en hablar conmigo.

Sin poder disimular la mueca de decepción en mi cara, me metí en mi dormitorio. La puerta aún no había sido reparada y bailó luego de cerrarla.

Negué sacudiendo mi cabeza y solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones de golpe, me sentía cansado y harto de todo. Llevaba cargando un peso desde la primera vez que vi a Bella, sus ojos fríos y su piel pálida, me hacían temer siempre lo peor.

Ya la había visto muerta una vez y temía que aquello volviera a suceder.

Me lancé a mi cama sin siquiera molestarme en quitarme los zapatos, cuando la luz colándose debajo de la puerta del baño llamó mi atención.

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella, Bella mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza, que temí que se estuviese haciendo daño. Se encontraba sujetando el pomo y, por su rostro, paseaban un sin fin de emociones, de todas ellas la que primaba era definitivamente la indecisión.

- Te fuiste – susurró sorprendida sin moverse.

- Solo salí a hacer algunas cosas – comenté encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Pensé que no volverías.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Sus ojos me miraron durante un momento en el cual no dijo nada, luego desvió su vista al piso y se quedó muda.

Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – contestó sin alzar la cabeza. Se volteó, observó algo en el baño y luego apagó la luz.

Los faros del jardín, iluminaban su silueta otorgándole un aspecto casi mágico, de película. A duras penas podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que me miraba por la dirección en la que se encontraba. Estuve tentado a ponerme de pie y acercarme a ella, envolverla en un abrazo y besarla, solo que para cuando mi plan estuvo completamente terminado, ella salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

- ¿No vienes?– preguntó Alice, quien sostenía la mano de Jasper y con la otra acariciaba su palma cariñosamente – Es sábado, noche, amigos, Emmet, micrófono abierto, un poco de alcohol… – insistió elevando ambas cejas de manera sugerente. Inconcientemente me encontraba negando cuando sacó el as de debajo de su manga – Bella – sentenció, lanzando la carnada.

Y yo, como buen pez, mordí el anzuelo.

- Está bien, vamos – contesté.

El lugar de encuentro era una antigua biblioteca, convertida recientemente en bar karaoke, llamado el Shangrila. Para no hacer un mal tercio, había decidido conducir en mi auto, mientras Alice era llevada por su novio. Bella supuestamente llegaría más tarde y por lo que descubrí poco tiempo después, su concepto de "en cinco minutos más" distaba bastante del que tenia yo.

- ¡Eres un jodido imbécil! – vociferó Emmet chocando su vaso rebalsado de vodka naranja, al mío lleno de cerveza. Luego de dos horas de recuerdos juveniles, risotadas exageradamente bulliciosas y alcohol en exceso.

- Y tu un hombre encerrado en el closet – repliqué sin poder parar de reír – ¿Desde cuando bebes vodka naranja?

- Creo que acaba de insinuar que eres gay – murmuró Alice, ante la mueca de incomprensión de mi amigo.

- ¿Gay? – preguntó este.

- Gay igual homosexual, Emmet. Hombre que le gusta por detrás – explicó Jasper haciendo el gesto técnico, deslizando su dedo índice por el círculo formado con su otra mano. – Según Edward, tienes el culo como la bandera de Japón.

Fue imposible parar de reír después de eso. Después de todo, todos cambiamos, Jasper ya no era más el novio célibe, ni Alice, mi pequeña hermana. Emmet seguía siendo un buen amigo, pero pronto se convertiría en padre y tendría que madurar, y yo, yo ya no era más el chico irresponsable de años atrás.

Todo era perfecto, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Isabella nunca apareció.

La noche llegó a su fin y con ella, la decepción se apoderó de mí. La esperé durante cinco horas y no llegó.

- No sé que habrá pasado – comentó Alice cuando nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, frunciendo profundamente el ceño y observando en distintas direcciones. Cada palabra que decía, creaba formas de vapor debido al intenso frío de la madrugada. Tenía sus manos metidas dentro de su abrigo y Jasper la abrazaba por detrás – Quedamos de juntarnos aquí y siempre es puntual. Obsesivamente puntual.

- Si no lo sabes tu, menos podré saberlo yo – dije sin poder disimular la desilusión en mi voz.

Nos despedimos dándonos un abrazo y abordamos cada uno nuestros automóviles.

De camino a casa, un presentimiento extraño danzaba en mi estomago. Ya había pasado por aquello con anterioridad cada vez que perdía la pista de Bella, pero como nunca, simplemente lo dejé pasar.

Me concentré en la música que sonaba en la radio y en el camino que se encontraba exageradamente brumoso, tanto, que volvía difícil maniobrar mi vehiculo.

Un locutor radial anunciaba con voz ronca el siguiente tema, y como para llenar de sal mi herida, anunció _Iris_ de _Goo Goo Dolls_. Subí el volumen a todo lo que daba y cobijándome en la privacidad y al aire acondicionado, canté como si en eso se me fuera la vida.

Rememoré nuestro último y único baile, el día de nuestra despedida. La primera vez que dijo mi nombre, salvándome así de una cita con Jessica. Cuando abrió su alma y mis ojos el día de mi graduación. Recordé cada momento vivido con la mujer que amaba, a la que aún siquiera había podido besar. La que me salvó de ser un inútil.

La canción terminó y extrañamente me sentí liberado, necesitaba decirle a Bella la verdad, el motivo de mi ausencia estos siete años, confesarle que el miedo pudo más que el amor que sentía por ella. El amor que me hizo volver para pedirle perdón y jurarle, si ella me lo permitía, que jamás la dejaría.

Aceleré la velocidad, sintiendo que estaba retrasado. Ridículamente retrasado. Siete años retrasado.

Por el espejo retrovisor, las luces rojas de la sirena de una ambulancia, me obligaron a hacerme a un lado para darle el paso. Bajé el sonido de la música solo para oírla alejarse y entrecerré mis ojos en un intento de agudizar mi vista. Unos cuantos metros más adelante varios carros de policías, bomberos y ambulancias, mantenían un espectáculo de luces. Azules y rojos se mezclaban con la bruma.

Disminuí la velocidad al acercarme al lugar.

Me sentía casi hipnotizado, como si me hubiesen estado llamando desde ahí. El sonido de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad. Observé la pantalla y al ver que se trataba de Alice contesté.

- ¡Edward! – gritó mi hermana desde el otro lado.

La sensación de _Deja vu_ que me envolvió fue tan fría, que me heló hasta los huesos. Me quedé en silencio durante los segundos más largos de mi vida, mientras Alice gritaba mi nombre insistentemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté en un susurro.

Lo siguiente, se desarrolló como una película en cámara lenta, cada suceso se grabó en mi memoria.

Me encontraba a pocos metros de distancia del sitio del accidente. Un oficial de policía desviaba los pocos vehículos que a esa hora transitaban por el lugar, y tras él, grupos rescatistas hacían lo que estaba a su alcancé por sacar a las personas que se encontraban debajo de una todoterreno. Está, había aplastado a un automóvil, el cual a su vez, se encontraba volcado sobre uno mucho más pequeño.

- Edward – sollozó Alice con su rostro compungido.

Detrás de una patrulla de policía, mi hermana sostenía su celular contra su oreja, mientras su otra mano, estaba empuñada contra su boca.

A pesar de la distancia, pude verla y notar la tristeza de su cara. Fue todo lo que necesité para saber quien se encontraba debajo de esa masa de metales apabullados.

* * *

_**Siento haber tardado tanto, en serio. Pero estoy a full con un montón de cosas importantes, que se me hizo imposible escribir antes, de verdad les pido disculpas...**_

_**De todos modos, para dejarlas tranquilas les aviso que ya nada más dos capitulos y el epilogo...y ya estoy trabajando en eso, aprovechando que tengo un tiempo libre estos días...**_

_**Las adoro!**_

_**muá!**_


	17. Agonía

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

*  
_

**Agonía**

_Sufrimiento insoportable, un dolor extremo, ya sea interno o externo. Una persona agoniza cuando está gravemente herida o enferma, cuando sufre mutilaciones o torturas, o cuando experimenta un grave trauma en su cuerpo o su mente._

Por algún motivo, esa era claramente la palabra que describía la situación, era agonizante.

- ¡Es el auto de Bella! – expulsó histérica Alice, en un sollozo incontrolado, derrumbándose sobre el empedrado. Con ambas manos cubría su rostro y sus lamentos, cada vez más fuertes, parecían puñaladas en mi pecho.

Jasper se inclinó a su lado y la abrazó sin poder contener las lágrimas. Y yo. Yo no podía ni respirar.

Me sentí consternado y sin dar cabida al sentimiento de pánico que me envolvió. Mi boca se abrió por el shock y la perturbación, pero no fui capaz de decir nada. Un ardor quemaba con fuerza mi garganta impidiéndome hablar. Un sonoro ahogo, salió de mi boca, tratando de tranquilizar mi convulsionante respiración. Posicioné una mano en mi frente mientras un sudor frío se apoderaba de mi rostro.

Horas más tarde, el alba, oculta tras un denso y pálido manto de nubarrones grises, se dejó ver, enseñándonos con claridad la magnitud de aquel accidente. Los cristales rotos desparramados por todas partes, el olor a combustible y las manchas de este, mezclándose con sangre sobre el pavimento. Prácticamente podía verse a la Parca caminando alrededor.

Emmet se encontraba ya con nosotros a algunos metros del lugar, y aún no lográbamos comunicarnos con Esme ni con Carlisle. Es más, luego de dejar unos veinte mensajes en la contestadota de cada uno, decidí dejar de insistir.

La grúa, llevaba una eternidad intentando quitar los metales aplastados, del vehiculo que estaba en el centro y, cada segundo que pasaba, se me hacía incluso mas insoportable que el anterior.

Cuando al fin liberaron el automóvil de Bella, el cual se había convertido en un acordeón de metal, no pude evitar levantarme de un salto y observar a todos lados, sintiéndome perdido y confuso.

Caminé rápido y urgido cuando por uno de los radios de bomberos oí que anunciaban que no había ningún sobreviviente. Lo único que podía hacer, era negar vehementemente mientras acortaba la distancia.

Los oídos me zumbaban a medida que me acercaba a la dantesca escena. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, y cada uno de mis pasos, retumbaba con fuerza a la par de mi corazón. Todo a mí alrededor parecía _The Great Masturbator; _aquella pintura surrealista de Dalí, volviéndose líquido y desapareciendo al pasar. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que sentía el miedo en toda la extensión de su palabra y era por la misma razón: perder a Bella.

Seguí caminando sin reparar en nadie, simplemente acercándome lo más posible, buscando algún indicio, que demostrara que aún estaba durmiendo en Inglaterra y, que todo aquello, no se trataba de nada más que una pesadilla.

Una horrible y agónica pesadilla.

Un oficial de policía me detuvo el paso, cuando me vio correr en dirección al accidente. Abrió los brazos frente a mí, pero cuando notó que no me detenía, me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a dejar de avanzar. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender lo que me decía, simplemente lo veía negar enérgicamente con su cabeza y dar indicaciones a su alrededor.

- ¡No! ¡Déjenme pasar! – bramé lleno de ira y angustia, empujando con toda mi fuerza para poder llegar hasta ella.

En mi cabeza no existía forma alguna que me impidiera llegar a su lado, pero la realidad era que no tenía demasiada fuerza física y fácilmente pudieron contenerme.

- No puede – me detuvo el oficial con la ayuda de Emmet. Entre ambos me obligaron a sentarme a unos prudentes metros de distancia, no sin recibir por lo menos unos buenos empujones de por medio.

- ¡Tengo que verla! – vociferé lleno de desesperación, buscando alguien que me ayudara.

Alice seguía sentada, solo que dentro del auto de Jasper. Temblaba violentamente, mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás con las manos tapando sus orejas y su rostro inundado en lagrimas.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el techo de mi automóvil y lloré. Liberé aquel líquido que parecía nacer en mi garganta, y luego salía a borbotones por mis ojos.

Media hora más tarde, dos cuerpos, eran sacados y dejados sobre al piso.

A lo lejos no fui capaz de ver su rostro, su cabello, sus labios. ¿De qué me servían ahora si ella ya no estaba ahí?

- ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Isabella Marie Swan, no es así? – preguntó un policía, sosteniendo los documentos de Bella en su mano.

No sé ni quien fue el que contestó, en aquel momento yo me encontraba en shock y no era capaz de profundizar nada.

- Hemos encontrado estos documentos – dijo enseñando la identificación de ella – en el vehiculo se encontraban dos personas, hombre y una mujer – prosiguió con gesto entristecido – Aún no sabemos quien es el joven que la acompañaba, pero él era quien manejaba y todo indica que falleció en el momento.

- ¿Pero que pasa con Bella? ¿Cómo está ella?– interrogué sin procesar lo que acababa de revelarme – ¿Esta bien? cierto – le pregunté en una afirmación, estaba demasiado consternado y sentía mis ojos brillar con esperanza de que aún viviera, pero cuando bajó su cabeza y negó lentamente, supe que mi más grande temor sería el que me condenaría a vivir una existencia de agonía y dolor.

- Ambos están muertos – expulsó sin mirarme.

Caí de rodillas al piso sintiendo como mis piernas eran incapaces de sostenerme. El peso que cargaba en mi corazón era demasiado para un cuerpo tan débil como el mío.

Las gotas saladas cayeron sin control alguno de mis ojos, opacando y aniquilando así la esperanza de volver a verla, de volver a dormir con ella, de confesarle cuanto la amaba y el porqué de mi abandono.

No hay peor sentimiento que la culpa – pensé con ironía recordando el fatídico día que hablé con ella en el hospital. El mismo día que decidí alejarme.

_- No…- negué con mi cabeza tomando bruscamente su mentón para obligarla a verme – No vuelvas a hacer eso. Sé lo que estas planeando, dejaras de hablar para huir de tus culpas._

_- ¿Qué sabes tú de culpas? – musitó brindándome la mirada más fría que alguna vez hubiese visto._

_Me quedé congelado por un instante, hasta que la solté y me senté al lado de la camilla agachando la cabeza._

¿Qué sabes tú de culpas? – me preguntaba está vez mi conciencia, gritándome y torturándome, jugando cruelmente con mis sentimientos.

Ahora comprendía perfectamente la tortura, que le significó a ella, vivir atormentada por los recuerdos. Vivir con el peso de saber, que de haber hecho las cosas de la manera correcta, existiría la posibilidad de que todo el desenlace fatal, hubiera sido diferente.

¡Oh mi princesa, si solo lo hubiese entendido!

Antes de poder darme cuenta, Alice, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, me abrazó con fuerza y susurró con dificultad en mí oído – Edward, alguien tiene que reconocer el cuerpo.

Su voz se quebró al final, como un cristal rasgándose de dolor.

- Yo lo haré.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ver por última vez a mi querida castaña, fría, sin vida, tanto como siempre quiso.

Los cuerpos, tendidos sobre el frío y húmedo pavimento, se encontraban cubiertos por un nylon de color negro. Caminé con una firmeza increíble para lo quebrajado de mi alma y antes de llegar donde la joven, Emmet me detuvo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

_Y no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen…_

- Yo puedo hacerlo, hermano – murmuró apretando con fuerza su agarré.

Me limité a negar y seguí avanzando dejándolo atrás.

_O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras…_

Las palabras que sentenciaron el dolor en mi vida, se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza – Muertos –, todo lo que siempre temí, todo lo que huí para evitar tener que enfrentarme un día a esto y aún así no pude sortear que me abandonara.

_Cuando todo se siente como en las películas…_

- Espero que la muerte, te haya otorgado la tranquilidad que en vida te fue tan esquiva – susurré con dolor.

Me arrodillé a su lado con mis parpados apretados, tragando con dificultad y tiritando violentamente, arranqué el plástico para verla por última vez…

_Sí tú sangras para saber que estás viva…_

Caí de espaldas, apoyándome solo en una de las palmas de mis manos y tapé mi boca, sintiendo mi bilis subir a una velocidad increíble, podía saborearla, acida y repugnante, en mi lengua.

No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, pero si, era la primera vez que un muerto me devolvía a la vida.

Me paré con dificultad, y tambaleándome de un lado a otro, me acerqué a un árbol, me apoyé en su tronco y convulsivamente, expulsé todo el alcohol y la comida del día. De la semana, incluso del mes. No pude parar de vomitar hasta que mi estomago se vació por completo. Sentía mis costillas clavarse con fuerza al contraer mi estomago. Nunca había expulsado tanto por mi boca.

Emmet corrió hacia donde me encontraba y con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones por mis ojos, lo abracé con fuerza.

- Todo estará bien – sollozó palmoteando mi espalda con su puño cerrado.

No podía ni hablar, solo atinaba a negar con mi cabeza.

- Edward, todo estará bien – repitió, intentando añadirle todo su convencimiento a su voz, para transmitirme su apoyo.

- No Emmet – hablé entre el llanto – Todo está bien – corregí alejándome de él para poder respirar.

- ¿Todo está bien?– repitió frunciendo profundamente su ceño y gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos – ¿Qué mierda dices? Todo está jodidamente mal. ¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre? Reacciona.

- No es ella – expliqué alzando ambas cejas sorprendiéndome incluso a mi mismo y sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara – ¡No es Bella!

- ¿Cómo?

- No es ella – coreé sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar. Solo cuando me detuve a respirar hondamente, noté que lloraba, solo que está vez de alegría – Bella no estaba ahí.

- Debe haber un error ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que ella está viva?

Viva.

Bella estaba viva.

La mujer que amaba aún seguía con vida.

- Está viva – grité abrazando a mi mejor amigo sintiendo como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo – ¡Está viva! ¡Bella está viva!

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo dije, lo grité, susurré…tantas veces como fue posible. Confirmar con mis palabras lo que mis ojos habían visto. La mujer que amaba, no estaba debajo de aquel plástico frío y en su lugar, otra chica, de cabello castaño a la cual no conocía, yacía sin vida.

Me sentía malditamente mal y enfermo de alegrarme tanto, después de todo, ahí si había alguien, una muchacha que seguramente igualaba la edad de Bella. Con familia, personas que la querían tanto como yo amaba a mi castaña, solo que no era ella, y eso, marcaba completamente la diferencia.

* * *

_**Hellooooow! que tal chicas? espero que no tengan ganas de asesinarme por este capitulo...jejeje *beba mirandolas desde debajo de su escritorio***_

_**¿nadie con hachas? ¬¬ **_

_**mmm...parece que no =D  
**_

_**ya sé que deben estar pensando wtf? pero! no podía solo matarla ahí y dejar tan desconsolado al pobre que tanto la quiere..miren que podra ser un poco lento, bruto y tonto, pero es bueno y a los buenos no se les castiga, se les prueba xD (ignoren eso, es que sigo enferma) **_

_***Debería borrar lo que acabo de decir* **_

_**Eso tambien ignorenlo...al parecer mi mente ultimamente se divierte más de lo que yo logro comprender...me excluye de sus juegos...**_

_**Volviendo al tema importante! en esta actu solo se aclara quien no está, pero aún falta saber donde está Bella y quien era la pareja que iba en el auto, y eso...queridas niñas lo descubriran en el proximo capituloooo (*Belén con voz de narrador de telenovelas*) ¬¬ Espero dejarselos prontito, no prometo día, pero sera pronto!**_

_**Y! un mensaje especial a mi querida blossom!...jodida bastarda, cabezona y loca! como se te ocurre poner que por mi culpa te cortaste el pelo! tu y tu complejo de soy igual a Luce!... me dijiste decerebrada y jodida hija de los mil demonios? espero que borres eso de tu perfil AHORA MISMO! ¿En que desviada galaxia planetaria es que encuentran lindo ofender a tu mejor amiga? ah? uufff...es que me engrifé como gato...igual te amo tontona..y obviamente no te cedo a León, ni a Patch, ni a Jace, ni a Daniel...si quieres te presto a Cam. Y eso ya es mucha generosidad de mi parte :)  
**_

_**nos leemos...**_

_**muá!**_

_**...Este mensaje se autodestruira en...**_

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

_**boooooooommmm!**_


	18. Juntos en Paris

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_

* * *

_

**Paris, Francia**

**Julio 2010**

Calor. Esa era una de las pocas cosas en las cuales podía pensar, asfixiante, sudoroso y detestable calor.

Me dejé caer con pesadez sobre la banca de una plaza y luego de quitarle el tapón a mi botella de agua, me refresqué lanzándome el contenido sobre la cabeza. Un grupo de chicas me veía y sonreían exageradamente, pero como era costumbre las ignoré.

Saqué la carta que se encontraba en el bolsillo de mi camisa y la desdoblé con cuidado. Tanto tiempo la había convertido en un papel similar a la tela. Desgastada en los bordes y los dobleces.

Era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de ella.

Inhalé el casi inexistente perfume de las letras y con nostalgia e ilusión la recordé. Aquellos últimos encuentros luego del accidente con su automóvil.

_Mis manos aferraban con fuerza el volante, tanta que mis nudillos se encontraban blancos, pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía consternado, aturdido y emocionado. A decir verdad, era un manojo de nervios con un montón de diversas sensaciones bombardeándome por dentro._

_- ¿No te sientes extraño?– preguntó de pronto Alice quien iba sentada en la parte trasera de mi auto, al lado de Jasper. – Es como si la vida te hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad._

_- Yo diría que esta, ya es su décima oportunidad – murmuró Emmet, quien iba a mi lado. – Pero bueno, no sería Edward si no viviera jodiendola. _

_Podría haber contestado algo ingenioso, con sarcasmo, pero mis pensamientos y toda mi lógica se encontraban analizando las diversas situaciones que hicieron que el automóvil de Bella, terminara convirtiéndose en chatarra en aquel accidente._

_Para comenzar ¿Quién conducía? _

_De haber estado más interesado en enterarme de quien era la pareja que iba ahí, y menos en ver a Bella, quizás me hubiese enterado, pero como ese no era el caso, tendría que esperar a averiguarlo. Además, ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? A lo mejor el auto se lo habían robado, en ese caso, ¿Estaba bien? Comencé a sentirme mareado de tanto analizar._

_- Edward, ¿es normal aquel tono verdoso que está adquiriendo tu cara? – inquirió mi amigo en tono de broma._

_- Le combina completamente con sus ojos – agregó Alice quien al fin volvía a reír, aunque su risa era nerviosa. Una mezcla extraña entre un sollozo y un ladrido de perro salió de su boca._

_- Creo que mejor cambiamos y yo conduzco – sugirió Emmet._

_Lo miré de reojo y negué con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarme más en el camino que faltaba por llegar a casa y menos en la sarta de idioteces que hablaban ellos. Después de todo, habían decidido ir en mi auto para acompañarme, pues según ellos no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones._

Una chica de aproximadamente unos veinte años, chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis ojos para llamar mi atención y me devolvió así al presente. La observé con una mezcla de rabia y fastidio.

- Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa tímida y el ceño fruncido profundamente.

Perfecto Edward. Sigue asustando a cada persona que se te acerque – pensé riñéndome mentalmente. Sentí incluso el impulso de bufar y rodarle los ojos a mi sentido común, pero lo reprimí.

Su cabello rojizo caía en largas ondas por un lado de sus hombros y sus ojos parecían dos aceitunas – No soy de aquí y necesito llegar a esta dirección.

Me enseñó un papel y solo atiné a encogerme de hombros.

- Tampoco lo soy – confesé – Así que acabas de preguntarle a la persona equivocada.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café? – preguntó de pronto jugueteando nerviosa con una de sus pulseras.

- ¿No está un poco caluroso para eso? – respondí.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y antes de girar sobre sus talones y marchar en dirección a sus amigas, tomó el papel y le quitó un trozo para anotar su número, luego lo dejó caer y se despidió.

- Si cambias de opinión me avisas – gritó agitando su mano desde lejos.

Resoplé negando levemente con mi cabeza y dejé de pensar en ella, para volver a mis memorias. Esas que me mantenían con Bella.

_Las luces del pórtico se encontraban encendidas como cuando salimos, el automóvil de mi padre en la entrada y todo era bizarramente normal. _

_Me bajé del vehiculo sin preocuparme de quitar las llaves, ni de apagar el motor. Es más, ni siquiera me preocupé de sacar las llaves de la casa para poder entrar. _

_Estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla, por verla. Mi pecho parecía un tambor y mis manos sudaban en exceso. Quizás debería haberme dado una ducha y lavado los dientes para quitarme el olor a alcohol y vomito que tenía en el cuerpo, pero me urgía demasiado comprobar que ella estaba bien._

_Aporreé la puerta con urgencia y desesperación. Tanto, que una muy somnolienta Esme, abrió apretando su bata contra el pecho, con los ojos como platos y el ceño fruncido._

_- ¡¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó con preocupación observándome de pies a cabeza. Era tan madre siempre._

_Puso su mano en mi pecho y luego tomó mi mejilla buscando los rastros de demencia. Solo le faltó sacar la linterna y mirar mis pupilas. _

_- Bella, ¿Dónde está?_

_- En su dormitorio – anunció haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza hacia las escaleras. – Pero no la…_

_No quise escuchar nada más y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar por su lado y correr hacia su dormitorio._

_Había pasado siete años sin ella, pero ni un solo minuto dejé de recordarla. Cada melodía que compuse fue dedicada a ella, cada mujer con la que estuve fue su sombra, cada latido de mi corazón le pertenecía. _

_Entré en su dormitorio sin preocuparme de tocar, ni de hacerlo en silencio. Prácticamente solo me falto gritar ¡Bella aquí estooooy! Y bailar algún ritmo extraño, algo así como danzas africanas al compás de sus latidos. Cosas extrañas que veía uno en Londres._

_La luz de la madrugada, iluminaba directamente a su cama. Se encontraba ajena a todo el sufrimiento que me había provocado. _

_Su cabello, repartido desdeñosamente sobre la almohada, su cara reposaba sobre sus brazos y sus ojos estaban cerrados, solo podía ver su perfil, pero no necesitaba más. Tenía la boca levemente abierta y solo le faltaba estar babeando, aún así, era la imagen más hermosa que mis ojos hubiesen visto jamás. _

_La miré hipnotizado durante varios minutos, sin moverme de la entrada. En aquel momento comprendí como acabaría Esme la frase…No la despiertes…_

_Luego de salir del trance que me generaba la alegría de verla viva. Me acerqué a su cama y me arrodillé a su lado, acaricié su mejilla con cariño y suspiré con alivio._

_Abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlo de inmediato con una sonrisa surcando sus labios. _

_- Despierta Bella durmiente – susurré con un nudo en la garganta amenazando con cortarme la voz._

_Era lo único que me faltaba para completar la escena – pensé con ironía – Ponerme a llorar como un marica._

_- Edward… – suspiró hundiéndose más en la cama – ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Temprano – siseé trazando la forma de su pómulo con mi pulgar._

_- ¿Por qué estamos susurrando? – preguntó sin alzar la voz._

_No dije nada y en cambio me limité a encogerme de hombros, antes de hacerle una seña para que me hiciera espacio en su cama. Sin alzar la cabeza y con dificultad, retrocedió un poco dándome el lugar de la orilla. Me quité los zapatos y me tumbé a su lado para descansar. Los eventos recientes me habían dejado lo suficientemente exhausto como para dormir durante tres días, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era verla, hablar con ella y explicarle todo._

_- Quiero hablar contigo..._

_- No es como que vaya a ir a alguna parte en este momento. Te escucho._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Férula en mi brazo – explicó moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para señalar hacia un costado de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué te pasó?_

_- Larga historia._

_- No es como que vayas a ir a alguna parte – repetí sus palabras – Te escucho._

_- Anoche hablé con Jackson…– comenzó a explicar y me fue imposible reprimir el soplo que salió de mi boca. _

_- ¿Por qué no me extraña que aquel idiota tenga que ver con…?_

_- No saques conclusiones anticipadas – me atajó seria – Déjame terminar. _

_- Vale – resoplé. _

_- Nos juntamos en su casa, conversamos, me pidió perdón por lo ocurrido el otro día. Ya sabes lo de él y tú…_

_- ¿Lo de faltarte el respeto llamándote mujerzuela?_

_- Si. Eso – dijo notoriamente incomoda por el recuerdo – Bueno – prosiguió – bebimos, nos reímos y decidimos que lo mejor sería dejar de vernos. Para que sepas y entiendas un poco mejor, Jackson iba con el mismo terapeuta que yo, ahí nos conocimos. Él iba eso si, obligado por un juez para controlar sus ataques de ira._

_- Otra cosa que no me extraña – mascullé entre dientes._

_- ¡Edward!– me retó – Él es una buena persona, tiene problemas y los descarga en riñas, pero me ayudó mucho cuando tu te fuiste._

_- Pero…_

_- Pero nada – exclamó zanjando el tema – Él siempre estuvo a mi lado, soportó cada una de las estupideces que hice, y aún así nunca pude amarlo como se merecía. La cosa es que tras despedirnos, recordé que había quedado con Alice para juntarnos en El Shangrila. Me apresuré en bajar las escaleras y tropecé. De ahí que lleve esto en el brazo. Jackson fue muy amable en tomar mi auto y llevarme junto a Clarissa, su hermana, al hospital. Carlisle me atendió y llamó a Esme quien llegó enseguida. Estuve casi toda la noche con ellos. _

_Oh. Santa. Mierda. _

_Sentí como un vacío absorbente se cernía sobre mi estomago. Todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente cayendo con fuerza sobre mi conciencia. La pareja en el automóvil de Bella, el porque ni Carlisle ni Esme, contestaron sus teléfonos. Todo acababa de tener sentido._

_Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien. _

_- Edward ¿Qué te pasa? _

_- Tengo que darte una mala noticia. Una pésima noticia._

_- ¿Te vas otra vez?_

_- No. No es eso._

_- Entonces no puede ser tan malo. Dudo que haya algo peor que eso._

_Tendría que haberme sentido alagado de oírla decir aquello. Después de todo significaba que me perdonaba, pero no podía. Me sentía abatido y confundido de tener que ser yo quien le diera la mala noticia. _

_Justo cuando iba a tratar de explicar todo lo que había pasado, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una cosa pequeña apareció. _

_- ¡Oh cariño! – gimió Alice entrando cual torbellino en la habitación. Se lanzó a la cama y la abrazó sin reparar en el brazo con yeso que llevaba Bella – pensábamos que habías muerto en aquel accidente…_

_- Alice…- intenté hablarle para que guardara silencio. Pero como era de esperar me ignoró por completo_

_- Fue horrible, no puedes imaginarte todo lo que pasamos... –siguió sin piedad._

_- Alice, vuelve – insistí en vano._

_- Por suerte estas bien. Que pena que no podamos decir lo mismo de los otros dos…_

_- ¡Alice! – gruñí por tercera vez. _

_- ¿Qué? De todos modos se va a enterar que su auto terminó como chatarra, no veo porque tenemos que adornarle la realidad. Corazón, anoche cuando veníamos del bar, nos encontramos con un accidente. En él estaba tu auto y llevaba a una pareja, que por cierto, en paz descanse. _

_- ¡Cállate! – gimió Bella alejándose de mi hermana. _

_Se irguió con rapidez y tapó su boca con una de sus manos._

_- Bella, yo…lo siento mucho – musité observando a Alice con rabia. Pensaba que por lo menos en estos años había cambiado un poco. _

_- No. ¡Oh por dios!_

Los funerales de los hermanos Hathaway se dieron a cabo dos días después del accidente. Días en los que Bella se pasó encerrada en la casita de atrás. Y en los cuales no quiso hablar con nadie. Incluidos Alice y yo.

Pasados tres días más, me fue imposible resistir la tentación y la angustia de no estar con ella, por lo que decidí que si no quería hablarme, perfecto. Pero aún podía escucharme.

Recuerdo haber caminado con determinación con el martillo de Alice en una mano y un protector de testículos bien sujeto a mis genitales. Solo por precaución, en caso que se lo tomara a mal.

Estaba decidido a hablar con ella, así que llegué a la puerta y golpeé tres veces.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba y ahorrándome todo el plan perfecto, abrió antes que pudiera siquiera insistir.

Se veía cansada, triste. Unas manchas violáceas adornaban el contorno de sus ojos y su cabello, el que tanto me gustaba, largo y brillante. Estaba cortado por sobre sus hombros formando extraños rulos en las puntas. No se veía mal, simplemente extraña.

_- Hola Edward – saludó agitando levemente una mano, la cual sostenía lo que parecía una carta. Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. _

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Mejor – susurró acercándose a una esquina. Se sentó a la turca y palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado para que la acompañara – Nunca se me ha dado bien esto de los lutos. Ya sabes._

_Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza apoyada contra el muro. _

_- Bella, no te castigues. No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó._

_- Lo sé. Pero eso no quita el hecho que este triste. En verdad no sé como lidiar con la pena. _

_- Cortarte el pelo no te va a ayudar – dije medio en broma, al mirar una esquina donde se encontraba la trenza larga de su cabello._

_Mutilación fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza, aunque intenté olvidar rápidamente aquel insano pensamiento. _

_- No es lo que piensas – murmuró siguiendo la dirección de mis ojos – A decir verdad necesitaba un cambio. Todos estos años desde la muerte de mis padres, los he vivido intentando congelarme, como si el verme igual que antes mitigara de alguna manera el dolor. Y la verdad es que no lo hace. _

_- Por supuesto que no. No puedes vivir en el pasado, cargando culpas como si fueras una especie de..._

_- Pero yo no cargo culpas – me cortó de inmediato – Es la pena lo que me tiene así – comenzó a explicar. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y uno de sus pies marcaba el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio – Nunca sufrí por nada antes de que mis padres murieran – prosiguió – Fue casi como vivir dentro de una burbuja, un mundo pequeño en el que vivía feliz. Pero luego que ellos no estuvieron…_

_Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y supe que era mi turno para hablar._

_- Eras aún una niña, es normal que no sepas afrontar las cosas. Veme a mi, era un completo idiota antes de conocerte._

_- ¿Eras?_

_- Muy graciosa. ¿Y eso? – indiqué con mi cabeza hacia la carta que aún sostenía._

_- ¿Sabías que tengo contacto con mi padre biológico hace tres años? _

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Ajá. Vive en Francia y desde hace tiempo que me está pidiendo que vaya a vivir con él._

_- ¿A Francia?_

_- Dice que puedo dar clases de ballet y ser independiente._

_- Pero eso también puedes hacerlo aquí._

_- Creo que necesito un cambio. No perdería el contacto con ustedes, pero quiero conocerlo. Al final resulté ser adoptada._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Lo que escuchaste. Rene no podía tener hijos, así que con Charlie me adoptaron luego que mi madre biológica falleciera. Tengo un hermano mayor por dos años. Lee los mails que te envié para que te enteres de todo. _

Los mails, todos esos correos en los cuales la ignoré. Bloqueé su dirección para no tener que verlos en mi bandeja de entrada, pero siempre supe que estaban ahí. Un fantasma cruel de mi vida que se representaba en líneas de la suicida que amaba. Aquella por la que vivía sufriendo, con pensamientos de perdida. Me alejé tanto por temor a perderla que al final en verdad me dejó.

_Mí querido idiota:_

_Francia es fenomenal. Se me da muy bien aprender el idioma, debe ser que lo tengo en la sangre. _

_Gian es genial. Divertido, espontáneo y muy loco. Me hace reír hasta que me duelen las costillas. (Es mi hermano, no pienses mal. ¡Y deja de fruncir ese ceño!), Anoche salimos de fiesta y no sabes lo bien que lo pasé. Conocí a sus amigos y son todos muy simpáticos._

_Las clases van viento en popa, tengo varias niñas, quince en total hasta ahora. Nada mal para llevar tan poco tiempo instalada._

_No te preocupes, mi pelo al fin está creciendo y se ve bien, te envío una foto para que conozcas a mi familia y mi nuevo apartamento. Era de mi madre biológica, está un poco anticuado, pero estoy sola y me gusta. _

_Veo a Pier casi todos los días, voy a su casa o el me visita y te puedo asegurar que al fin me siento bien, casi todas las heridas están cicatrizando. Siempre permanecerá su huella, pero ya no escuecen. _

_Te quiero mucho, aunque seas un llorón._

_Un beso, mí querido Edward._

_B_

Doblé la carta de Bella y la guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Suspiré y me levanté antes de que se me hiciera demasiado tarde. Todo era una soberana mierda en mi vida desde que se había ido y me había convertido en un inútil, bueno para nada.

Fumaba más que lo que respiraba y bebía más de lo que dormía.

Intenté dejar de hablar por si así decidía volver, pero todo en vano.

_- Si yo fui capaz de salir adelante, tu también lo harás – decía cada vez que me retaba por teléfono – Niñita llorona. _

Por lo menos había sido compasiva conmigo y me hablaba, no como cuando yo me fui. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera realmente doloroso.

_- Karma mi buen amigo – se burlaba Emmet cada vez que nos veíamos._

_- Será calma_

_- No, es karma. Estás siendo castigado por los siete años que la dejaste. Ahora no te quejes._

Me era imposible no quejarme. La extrañaba demasiado. Había vuelto por ella y aún no era capaz de explicarle nada. Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que aquello importase.

Encendí un cigarrillo y tras darle una honda bocanada lo dejé caer al piso.

Me detuve enfrente de un gran edificio con terminaciones exquisitas. Los junquillos delineados a mano y cada escultura puesta de manera acorde con el estilo artístico del lugar.

Tomé aire hasta que ya no cupo más en mis pulmones y lo exhalé con fuerza.

Ya estaba ahí y nada haría que me arrepintiera de ello. Subí decididamente los escalones hasta dar con la numeración que indicaba el remitente de la carta de Bella. Mis manos sudaban exageradamente, tanto que en más de una ocasión tuve que refregarlas contra mis pantalones, eso, mezclado al calor del lugar, hacían que mi camisa se hubiese convertido en sopa. Seguramente debía apestar.

Concentrado en aquel último pensamiento llegué al séptimo piso. Descendí del elevador y fue en aquel momento que el aire abandonó mi cuerpo.

Cinco metros más allá, derecho por el vestíbulo, venía Bella.

Estaba hermosa.

Caminaba con gracia sosteniendo una pila de carpetas. Era irreal verla así, sonreía de manera natural, no forzada. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, mientras varios mechones – los más cortos – caían rebeldemente sobre su frente. Vestía unos pantalones de jeans y una blusa blanca con tirantes tan rebeldes como su pelo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del que supuse era su apartamento y con dificultad apoyó las carpetas en su cadera, para poder rebuscar dentro de su cartera.

Me apresuré a llegar donde ella y dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo contra el muro le hablé:

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La sentí dar un respingo al tiempo que las carpetas caían desparramadas sobre el suelo de madera.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó claramente sorprendida viéndome a los ojos.

Frunció profundamente el ceño y su mirada expresaba un sin fin de emociones, quizás solo era mi reflejo en ellos, pero estaba casi seguro que ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

- Hola Bella – contesté con una seguridad que carecía.

- Hola – sopló confundida - ¿Qué… qué haces…?

- ¿Me quieres? – inquirí antes de arrepentirme. Era ridículo. Patético. Pero no me quedaba otra opción. No había viajado a otro continente para andarme con rodeos. No más.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Contesta.

Asintió sin dudarlo, aunque estoy casi seguro que lo hizo solo porque me creyó demente. Aun así, fue todo lo que necesité para envalentonarme.

Antes que pudiera escabullirse o arrepentirme – lo que ocurriera primero – la cerqué contra su puerta y pasando una de mis manos detrás de su nuca, la acerqué a mí y estreché mi boca contra sus labios. Nuestra respiración se juntó volviéndose una sola. Sus labios se entreabrieron con lentitud para darle acceso a mi lengua, enredándose, bailando sincronizadamente. Nos besamos. Nuestro primer beso después de todos estos años. Sus labios eran suaves, delicados, como ella. Por un momento dudé, pero cuando hice un amague de detenerme, Bella negó lentamente y ejerció más presión.

Con mi mano libre, busqué la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Quité el pasador que le sostenía el cabello, para hundir los de dos entre su cascada y a la vez sostener su cabeza para seguir besándola, para demostrarle de alguna manera todo lo que sentía por ella. Sin palabras, con hechos.

La amaba y me faltaría vida para demostrárselo.

- Cereza – murmuré aún entre sus labios.

Bella se detuvo y me observó durante unos segundos antes de salir de su trance y hablar.

- ¿Qué?

- Todos estos años me pregunté que sabor tendrían tus labios.

- Eso va a depender el labial que use – explicó sonriendo coquetamente – Tengo diferentes sabores.

- Y yo toda una vida para probarlos – dije empujando contra ella para ceñirla con fuerza. Nunca nada haría que volviera a separarme de ella.

- No creo que tenga tantos – replicó haciendo una mueca difícil de identificar.

- No me molesta repetir – dije encogiéndome de hombros antes de cogerla por la cintura y levantarla para entrar a su departamento. Tanta fue la fuerza y la rapidez con la que la tomé, que su cantarina risa no tardó en resonar por todo el lugar.

Habrá boda – pensé mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos. Lo delicioso de ser embriagado por su perfume, acariciado por sus manos.

- Te amo Bella – susurré sosteniéndola por la cintura.

- Te amo Edward – respondió antes de volver a atacar mis labios, con ansías y devoción.

Ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo danzando con la muerte, era hora de que la vida nos concediera una pieza...

_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora…_

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará  
Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche…_

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy…_

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

_**Que taaaaaaaaalll? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia, un final bonito para un par de chicos que creció junto a mi en esta historia. Si bien en un principio este fic tenia listo su final, no pude ser tan cruel y me enamoré tanto de Bella y Edward, que no los pude hacer sufrir más.**_

_**Gracias infinitas a todas quienes siguieron esta historia, a sus reviews, favoritos, etc...**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a Solemalbec, corazón, gracias por tus mensajes, nos seguimos leyendo en Take a Bow...**_

_**Ahora solo me queda dejarles el epilogo y despedirme de ustedes!**_

_**las adoro...**_

_**muá!**_


	19. Epilogo

.

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, obviamente, pero la historia si, prohibido copiar! _

_**Summary:** Luego de la fatidica muerte de sus padres y de un intento de suicidio, Bella Swan llega a casa del doctor Cullen en donde tendrá que vivir con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, un chico que lo tiene todo, pero que luego de conocerla decubre que en realidad no tiene nada._

_.  
_

* * *

.

**Epilogo**

**.  
**

Su piel era suave en su mayoría, pero repleta de pequeños pliegues que me recordaban donde comenzaba nuestra historia. Cerré la puerta de su apartamento con mi pie y no me molesté en recoger las carpetas que habían sido desparramadas en el suelo.

Tenía un deseo ávido de tenerla y sostenerla para mí.

Los brazos de Bella estaban sujetos a mi cuello y sus piernas abrazadas a mi cintura. Ninguno dijo nada, solo caminé dentro del pequeño apartamento chocándome con todo lo que había cerca y lejos de mí.

— ¿Por qué todos tus malditos muebles son en miniatura? —gemí cuando una pequeña silla me dio en una rodilla.

Bella rió en mi boca y sentí estar en el paraíso. El paraíso de las cosas chiquititas.

— Son los muebles que debo llevar a la sala de ballet. Casi todas las niñas son muy pequeñas aún —explicó sonriéndome.

Sus ojos, expresivamente adornados en sus esquinas por unas pequeñas arruguitas producidas por su sonrisa. Era hermosa.

La más hermosa mujer que hubiese visto nunca.

— Te amo —susurré inspirando hondamente. Sentía como mi pecho se inflaba a medida que inhalaba el delicioso y embriagador perfume de Bella. Ahora tampoco olía a limón, era mango por todos lados.

— Lo sé—contestó.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, quería oírla decir nuevamente que me amaba.

— Nunca quise dejarte —confesé. Era tiempo de aclarar el miedo absurdo y sobredimensionado que sentía de perderla.

Perderla en una manera distinta a la romántica, perderla para siempre. Saber que podía morir me aterraba, y saber que ella era quien buscaba eso, era lo que lo volvía peor.

— También lo sé.

— Tenía miedo —insistí alejando mi rostro de ella para que me viera. Para que pudiese ver en mis ojos que lo que acababa de decirle era toda la verdad.

No quería ceder ni un milímetro —. Por supuesto —fue todo lo que respondió.

— No quería perderte —hablé frustrado—. Estaba aterrado de volver a verte mal. Oh por dios, si supieras lo que sentí cuando pensé que habías muerto, nunca en la vida quiero volver a sentir eso.

— Sé lo que sentiste.

— No tienes idea de nada —bufé rodando mis ojos.

Estaba claro que en aquel momento ella no tenía ninguna intención de entablar conversación conmigo.

— Sé que prefiero ir a mi dormitorio que estar colgada a tu cintura en medio de mi sala, con tus manos rodeando mi _derrière_, con las cortinas abiertas y un montón de mirones en el edificio de enfrente. Y sé que tú también lo prefieres.

Fruncí el ceño antes de preguntarle—. ¿Derrière?

— No esperarías que digiera culo.

— Sabelotodo —repliqué girando mi cara para observar a las personas agolpadas en una terraza, observándonos sin ningún tipo de tapujo, con descaro.

— Estoy segura que acabo de perder una niña de la clase —gimió señalando con su cabeza a la pareja, que si bien se veía horrorizada, no podía despegar la vista de donde nos encontrábamos. Aún cuando acababan de darse cuenta que los veíamos fijamente—. Espero que te quede muy bien el _tutu_ y las mayas porque no son reembolsables.

— Vamos a probarlas.

Bella se rió, supongo que imaginándome en mayas, y besando sonoramente mis labios, se bajó de mi cintura y tomó mi mano para guiarme a su habitación. Una que obviamente mantenía sus ventanas cerradas.

Esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Los detalles del dormitorio los dejaré guardados en mi corazón para siempre, detalles que con el tiempo y práctica, mucha, muchísima práctica, dejaron de ser tales. Y si bien desearía poder decir que fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, la verdad es que fue mucho más que eso. Por lo menos para mí.

Isabella Swan fue la primera virgen con la que estuve y juro por Dios que será la última.

— ¡Edward!

La única, quiero decir.

La única por toda mi vida.

Su cabellera castaña, había crecido lo suficiente como para convertirse en la melena de un león. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y algunos mechones se adherían a su frente. Llevaba los labios hinchados y excesivamente rojos.

— ¿Me quieres?

— Como a mi vida —respondió recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Era la viva imagen de una mujer en paz y satisfecha, muy, muy satisfecha.

— Eso no es decir mucho —murmuré pensativo para burlarme—. Ya sabes —continué al ver su expresión molesta—, viniendo de una persona que siempre intentó…

— Ya lo pillo —masculló entre dientes apartándose de mí. Se sentó sobre la cama, dándole a mis ojos la vista más gloriosa de sus pechos. Bella, notando de inmediato que no me estaba concentrando en lo que me decía, acercó la sabana y se cubrió, rompiendo de ese modo mi contacto visual con mi paisaje favorito. Hice un puchero—. Esto —enfatizó enseñando uno de sus brazos—, es solo una marca, nada que me enorgullezca demasiado.

— Las verdaderas marcas son las que tu has hecho en mi —repliqué cogiendo su mano para besar su torso—, en cambio eso… —seguí restándole importancia y apuntando una de sus muñecas en donde una de sus suturas blanquecinas resaltaba incluso entre lo pálido de su piel—, eso, querida mía es solo una cicatriz.

— Eso es lo más cursi que me haz dicho en años —rió haciéndome sentir ridículo y avergonzado.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un don natural, soy tan dulce como un pastel de manzanas. Mira, pruébame.

Bella pasó un dedo sobre mi pecho y luego coquetamente se lo llevó a los labios. No tardó demasiado en hacer una mueca de asco y comenzar a gritar.

— ¡Estás salado!

Alcé una ceja y la miré de reojo—. Por lo general el sudor altera mi glucosa —dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

— Tonto.

— Ven aquí mujer —ordené tomándola del brazo para atraerla a mi lado en la cama—. Aún nos quedan dos horas para irnos al taller, quiero hacerte feliz.

— Eres un presumido.

Besé sus labios y reí sin poder evitarlo —. Tú me haz convertido en este monstruo, patético y enamorado. Ahora hazme feliz.

— ¿Otra vez? —acució presuntuosa. Elevó ambas cejas y reprimió la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Otra.

— Está bien, pero primero necesito darte algo —dijo saltando de la cama y corriendo a la sala.

La oía dar un grito y por el contrario de lo que habría hecho antiguamente, ahora solo reí por que ya nada malo ocurría en nuestras vidas.

— ¡Cielo, las cortinas! —canturreé recordándole su mal habito de correr por la casa desnuda. Incluso parecía que nuestros vecinos tenían creado un horario para vernos.

_Voyeuristas_.

Pronto apareció Bella, envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello desordenado y un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando me lo entregó.

La miré ceñudo y me apresuré a abrir mi regalo.

Un pequeño tutú rosado se encontraba dentro y no pude parar de reírme al recordar la primera vez que intenté ponerme uno. No había podido subir más allá de mis rodillas y al tratar avanzar me había caído sobre las pequeñas mesas de las alumnas de Bella.

Desde ese día, nunca he soportado los muebles en miniatura.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con ansiedad.

— Cielo, ¿no te parece un poco pequeño? Ya intentamos con esto hace un año y no resultó muy bien, ¿recuerdas? —señalé la marca en mi frente.

— No es para ti.

— ¿No?, entonces… ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamé cuando comprendí lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Di un salto y me abalancé sobre ella para besarla, abrazarla, quererla.

Todo era poco.

— ¿No tiraste la boleta, verdad?

— ¿Por?

— No creo que el rosado le venga muy bien a un niño. ¿Podrá cambiarse? ¿Había celeste?

— Eres un idiota. Será niña.

Fruncí el ceño— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Instinto maternal, supongo.

— Tu instinto está mal sintonizado. Va a ser un niño, lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Un niño, hermoso como su madre y fuerte como su padre. Agustín tocará el violín, canturreaba Bella cada vez que mecía la cuna de nuestro pequeño.

— ¿Una familia de músicos?

Negó con su cabeza haciendo que el moño alto que llevaba se agitara violentamente— Olvídalo, nuestra hija será bailarina.

— Me parece justo, aunque a Antonella le gusta el piano.

— Si y a mi me gusta la torta de chocolate. Eso no quiere decir que sea buena en cocinarla.

La miré, mientras enarcaba su ceja y sus ojos perforaban através de mí. No había forma de ganarle en una guerra de miradas. Seguía siendo la chica testaruda de siempre.

Impetuosa y llevada a sus ideas.

La Bella de quien me enamoré, la que me hacía disfrutar de sus silencios y extrañar sus palabras. La que curó mis heridas y llenó de sentido el uso de mi oxigeno.

— Tengo toda una vida para convencerte —susurré encogiendo mis hombros.

Isabella sonrió— Lo sé.

— Lo sabes —coincidí.

La que intentando perder su vida, me dio una a mí...

Simple y sencillamente, la mujer de mi vida.

**Éramos felices, al fin.**

* * *

**_Les prometí que traería un epilogo y lo hice!_**

**_No quería dejar que su imaginación volara libre, así que decidí darles un final feliz, ¿les gustó? ¿muy meloso? ¿no, cierto? Si me dicen que si me doy con una piedra en la cabeza ¬¬' _**

**_Como muchas saben este ff estaba lejos de tener un final feliz, pero como he dicho hasta el aburrimiento, no podía hacerlos sufrir más, para eso nació "No me olvides", así que quien no quiere drama, no lea ese fic. (¿Ven? yo hago antipublicidad ¬¬)_**

**_jeje xD!_**

**_En fin, ayer leí todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, en serio casi me puse a llorar, es lindo ver como algo que sale de una cabecita desquiciada es apresiado y seguido por chicas tan diferentes. Todas lindas eso si ^^_**

**_Las nombraría una a una, pero supongo que siempre diría lo mismo "GRACIAS"...INFINITAS GRACIAS!...por leerme, tenerme paciencia, soportar cada una de mis desapariciones y aún así, seguir enviando sus mensajes en cada actualización, en serio, contnuaría así durante toda la tarde, dandoles las gracias, pero me hago pipi *_* _**

**_Un beso mis loquillas!_**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo...las adoro!, ya saben que pueden agregarme en twitter y en facebook. Dudas o solo hacer amistad, ya saben donde encontrarme!  
_**

**_muá!_**


End file.
